


Hi To Kōri

by taichiyagami



Series: Hi To Kōri [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Abuse, Anal Mutilation, Danger, Death, Entrapment, First Time, Forced, Freedom, M/M, New love, Romance, Saviour, Sex Slave, enslavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 68,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichiyagami/pseuds/taichiyagami
Summary: Prince Yamato is the future ruler of his Father's Kingdom. One day he speaks to a young brunette. Soon that small talk turns into a rescue plot that may have grave consequences for them all. Will he risk everything he knows to save the man he thinks he loves?





	1. Burning desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Ishida has fallen in love with the "Companion" of a neighbouring Count. Little does he know that their first encounter will lead him down a path he may not be able to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

The evening light of the moon cast its brilliance over the Kingdom. Down in the dirt streets below the occupants celebrated in joy for today was the day many had waited for. The King's son was now of age to take the throne when the time came. The people knew the Prince like his Father was a fair and just man who put the life of his people before his own desires. Standing on the illustrious balcony overlooking the Kingdom the young Prince slumped slightly forward his chin resting on his hands being propped up by his elbows on the balcony surround. Standing up straight he sighed as he ran his hand through luscious blonde locks. A slight breeze surrounded his body causing his waist length hair to spiral up around him. Holding his hand up in front of him the wind died down just as quick as it had begun.

“Okay okay no need to get cold Yamato.” A female voice seemed to come from nowhere but everywhere.

“And you have no reason to come bother me Sora.” Blue eyes narrowed and looked around slowly trying to see where she was hiding.

“I know but I was worried. After the party started you vanished. What happened?”

Yamato turned and resumed his stance on the balcony. The wind started to blow behind him and from within the contained gale, a figure began to form. Auburn eyes studied her companion; her light orange hair shifted only slightly in the breeze before settling. Stepping forward she turned and hopped onto the balcony surround. Flicking her hand the wind died down until it completely dissipated.

“He is here tonight.” Yamato's voice echoed with sorrow.

“He… oh you mean the counts “companion” She said making quotation signs with her hands.

“Yeah.” His gaze turned to the open dance floor below them. “There.” He pointed to the far corner of the courtyard.

Turning her gaze over he shoulder she followed his line to a single man standing alone. Narrowing her eyes she tried to focus. It was apparent the Count didn’t care how this boy looked in public. His brown hair was wild, untamed and a downright insult to the company he was in. She was almost certain he was a foreigner as his skin was a tanned colour and that was not from being outside. His clothes were very different. Even for a “companion”, they weren’t normal. A torn blue shirt and brown trousers ripped into shorts. She couldn’t quite tell but he looked barefoot. Shifting her gaze she looked over at Yamato. He wore a white shirt and black trousers with polished black shoes. An orange cape was draped over his shoulders fastened around his neck. His blonde hair hung freely tonight for the engagement. Around his neck hung his family crest. The Crest of Friendship. She knew it suited his family as they were known for never turning someone away. It’s how she ended up there. Her family and Kingdom had been overrun by ogres and only she had survived. Her family Crest was that of Love which the King had made into a pendant for her to wear. Just like the others in the Princes company.

“Yamato isn’t he a bit…” He turned his gaze to look at her. His eyes narrowed as he did. “A bit well beneath your stature?”

His eyes widened at her words.

“Is he now? What about the others are they “beneath my stature”? Should my family not have taken them in? Mimi a baker's daughter. Jou a failed doctor disowned by his family. Maybe my brother Takeru from my mother's second marriage after she died he had no one to care for him. Even his own Father didn't want him around. Koushiro, Hikari, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori; are none of them worthy of being in my family or maybe yourself.” His words through harsh were more stern than angry.

Sora hung a head in shame.

“No that isn’t what I mean and you are well aware of that Yamato. You love this boy and he is the Count's companion. It is not a question of where he came from before he became a companion but he is broken. Just look at him. Even from here those eyes are hollow, devoid of any emotion. He doesn’t know how to love.”

Sighing he turned to her fully and smiled.

“What are you planning?!” Turning back to the boy below them he took a few steps back. “Ishida!” Was all she could shout at him before he ran in a flash past her and jumped off the edge. 

She rolled her eyes and slid backwards off the balcony letting the wind catch her and bring her down towards the ground below. She watched as Yamato landed without a sound next to the unknown brunette.

“Good Evening. Thank you for attending my party this evening.”

The brunette looked startled and looked towards the floor. Raising an eyebrow Yamato placed a pale finger under the boy's chin and coaxed his head up. She was wrong. This boys eyes were full of fire and passion. Leaning towards the boy he let his lips hover just over his ear.

“Want to run away with me?” The young boy stepped back.

“NO!” He snapped.

Yamato was not used to being spoken in such a way and was actually shocked but that fire burning in those eyes excited him.

“Do you not want to get away from the Count?”

The brunette eyes softened not by much but enough to see a glimmer of hope.

“Of course I do but I will not become someone else's toy!” His voice wasn't angry it was determined, commanding and passionate.

“Then come with me.” Yamato held out his hand.

The brunette studied the hand but refused to move.

“Yamato.”

“Excuse me?”

“My name is Yamato. What is your name?”

“Taichi.” Bowing as he spoke.

Yamato scooped up his hand and placed a kiss against it.

“Pleasure to meet you Taichi.” 

Taichi pulled his hand back. And scuttled away towards the wall pressing his back against it.

“You best not be disturbing the Prince boy!” A harsh rough voice barked from behind Yamato.

Giving Taichi a little wink he turned on his heel.

“Good Evening Count. I didn’t know this young man was with you. I expected you to make sure your companions were better dressed.” The blonde stated. He heard a stifled laugh behind him.

The counts eyes flared in anger. Yamato watched as his fists clenched before relaxing.

“You are very correct Prince Ishida. I have become very laps in my old age.” The count chuckled. 

“I did think this boy was a bit young for you dear Count.” That anger flared up again.

“May I have this dance?” Turning he held out his hand to Taichi.

The count nodded at the boy and Taichi took the Princes' hand. Guiding him to the dance floor the music changed and a waltz began to play.

“You know he will make you pay for this?”

“Do you think I care about the count. He is nothing but a brute and he needs to be put in his place.”

“You don’t know him really then. He has control over all those who are his subjects.”

“But I am not his subject and have nothing to fear?”

"He has abilities you know."

Yamato smiled and pulled his dance partner closer.

“So do I.” He whispered.

Taichi lent back slightly and studied his eyes.

“What can you do?”

“I have the power over Ice. What about you?”

“What about me?” He asked questioningly.

“Your powers. What are they?”

“Powers? I don’t have any.” Yamato raised an eyebrow. 

Before he had a chance to keep asking questions Taichi's eyes glazed over and he walked away from the blonde Prince and headed towards the Count who was standing by the exit. From behind him, he could hear shouting.

“Hikari come back here!”

Yamato turned to see Hikari running towards him her bow drawn. Looking behind her he saw Takeru running after her.

“Yamato grab her.” He shouted.

Rolling his eyes he snapped his fingers and ice appeared around Hikari's legs stopping her in her tracks.

“Let me go Yamato!”

“Not until you explain yourself Hikari. This is not like you.”

“That is my Brother!” She said pointing at the brunette with the Count. “Taichi! It is my Hikari!” she shouted.

Looking back at Taichi and back at Hikari he was shocked. They were only a step away from being outside the Palace gates. 

“Sora! Jou! Iori!” He shouted.

The count stopped as Sora appeared before him joined by a Younger boy dressed in a yellow tunic and brown trousers. His hands were balled into fists and a pair of Tiger Claws were protruding from between his knuckles. His green eyes sparkled like emeralds. Another young man appeared like lighting next to Taichi. He was taller than most of the attendees of the party including the Prince. He was dressed in a white shirt, grey trousers and matching trench coat. His grey eyes narrowed behind his spectacles. In his right hand, he held a large hammer.

“Sorry about this.” The taller man said.

“Jou don’t let that man out of your sight.” Yamato commanded as he snapped his fingers releasing Hikari from this ice.

Sora looked down at the young man stood next to her.

“Just detain him Iori. No need to hurt him.”

Before anyone had a chance to move the Count and Taichi were gone.

“What?! Where?!” Yamato was stunned.

The party guests and Yamato looked around confused. Iori knelt down and picked up a piece of paper off the floor. Walking towards the Prince he held it out to him.

“Thank you Iori.” The young boy nodded and walked away from the Prince and using a few small jumps made his way up the wall of the courtyard and took his place looking down over them all.

Sora and Jou joined the Prince as did the young woman he had frozen and his brother.

“Yamato. What is going on?” Jou questioned.

“That was my Brother!” Hikari snapped. “That bastard of a Count has my Brother!”

Sora gently laid a hand on her shoulder to comfort the young girl.

“But Hikari your brother is dead. Tell her Yamato.”

He studied his friends one by one. Finally looking at Hikari and Takeru. She was dressed in a pink gown with matching shoes. His brother was wearing a green shirt and black trousers.

“I have no answers right now Takeru. Hikari… your brothers' name…”

“It is Taichi.”

“What is the young man's name Yamato.” Sora questioned.

“His name is also Taichi but that does not mean they are the same person. I only had a short time with him. Is there anything else you can tell me that may assist to tell if it may be him?”

“His hair was always messy. He had no control over it. He had deep brown eyes. Unlike me, his skin is naturally tanned from the day he was born.”

Yamato and Soras eyes met. They both knew it could be the same boy.

“Thank you Hikari. Takeru please take her back to her room. Jou, please assemble everyone in my room in one hour. Sora, come with me.”

They nodded in agreement. Jou went up to the wall and jumped up towards Iori. Takeru placed an arm around Hikari and escorted back into the palace. Yamato waved a hand and the music began to play again. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“It is him isn’t it?”

“It seems highly likely. I know you only had a short time with him but the description is uncanny.”

Sighing he opened the letter as he released the bridge of his nose.

“Dear Prince,

You seem to think that you can insult me and take what is mine away from me. You are gravely mistaken. I give this to you as a warning. The boy is mine and if you try to take him I will have no choice but to kill you. As you saw I am faster than you and the boy is under my control. Dare to oppose this warning and you will bring ruin to your Kingdom.

Signed,

Count.”

Clenching his free hand he looked up at Sora.

“I guess we are off to save the boy?”

“Yes.” As he answered the note in his hand burst into flames. 

“Well, in that case, I best make sure you’re on your toes.” A childish voice called out.

Yamato looked up at one of the Palace turrets to see a redheaded young man standing at its peak holding onto the flag pole inserted into the pointed roof. His fire red trousers and matching sleeveless trench coat stood out making him very noticeable.

“Maybe you should check your toes!” Yamato retorted.

The redhead looked down at his feet to see he was frozen to the roof.

“Come on Daisuke come down and join us.” Yamato taunted.

Snapping his fingers fire appeared around the ice releasing him from his confinement. Shaking his head he backflipped off the roof and disappeared.

“Why did you put that child in charge of us.”

“If I knew the answer to that I would fire him for it but such is life. Sora please go ahead I need to go see my Father.”

She nodded and made her way into the palace. Yamato headed towards the Throne that had been erected outside for his Father and him. Slipping behind the curtain he found his Father drinking peacefully away from the commotion outside.

“Father.”

“Ah my boy. I hear you and the Count have had a bit of a disagreement over a young man.” The King chuckled at his son. “I hope he is a beauty to have caught your eye.”

“He is Father but I may have aggravated the situation and made it far worse than intended.”

“I see my boy. Do tell.” His Father patted the seat next to him Yamato nodded and took a seat.

Yamato told his father of what had happened and how the young man was like him and his friends. Lost in a sea of despair and misery

“So dear boy you are telling me that the Count has given you a warning urging you against going to save this young man?”

“Yes Father.”

“Tell me Yamato. Is this boy worthy of my Sons love?”

“Yes Father.”

“And this boy....” His father paused for a moment taking a sip of his wine. “Is he the Counts Companion?”

“Yes.” Yamato let his head fall forward as he looked at the floor.

“Yamato no need to look so sad. Your Mother and I may not have always seen eye to eye but I did love her and she was a Companion I saved form a Noble in another land. It is not I you have to justify your choice of partner too but the people. Your Mother was unknown to our Kingdom and as such no one knew of her past. Your young man was seen here in the Palace with the Count. Be sure you want to risk this life for love.”

“I would give my life for love.”

The King laughed loudly and slapped his Son on the back.

“You are my Son. Go and do what you must.”

“Thank you, Father.” Yamato got to his feet and headed towards the partition curtain. 

“Though a word of caution my boy. The Count is a man even I have not challenged. Not out of fear but out of control. When the thought enters a man's mind to attack his Kingdom they are quickly subdued by other thoughts. He has abilities beyond any other person born into this world. Be careful Yamato. Even if he cannot control you and your friends that doesn’t mean you are safe. Prepare your plan fully and predict every outcome. If his people are controlled he will let them die by your hand before you reach him. Are you ready for that?”

“The innocent will not die. I have a way to subdue any human without harming them.”

“Then go save the boy. I look forward to meeting him.”

Yamato nodded and left his Father's solitude. Taking a place on the smaller throne he looked out over the dancing guests. Just over the wall the rest of the Kingdom celebrated in the town square.

“Can I really disappoint all these people?”

“If you feel you are disappointing them you should possibly reconsider this course of action my Prince.” The voice gilded over him but from where he could not say.

“You are possibly right Iori but will the people be that disappointed by my choice of husband and fellow ruler?” Yamato looked straight ahead at the dancers as he spoke. Anyone who may have noticed him talking may have considered him mad.

“Fellow ruler?”

“Yes. If I marry him he will rule by my side.”

“If you marry him?”

“Yes I will plan to marry him once we have saved him.”

“In that case, you have your answer don’t you.”

Yamatos mouth dropped open slightly before closing. He had answered two questions himself he hadn’t even realised he needed to ask them. Would this man rule by his side and would they marry. He had answered yes to both. 

“The people?” Yamato questioned.

“If they see you are happy and you can show them he will be a just ruler like yourself then they will not question your choices. Some may and time will tell how you will show them he is no different in values as you are but be aware some may never change their minds and this could be the first time the Kingdom may be divided about their King.”

“Thank you Iori. I can always rely on your counsel.”

“You are welcome my Prince.”

“One more thing.”

“Yes.”

“You could try and be more vocal around the others. Especially Daisuke. You know how he is.”

“I will try my Prince.”

Looking over his shoulder there was no sign of Iori if that is where he even stood. Getting to his feet he began to make his way inside the Palace. Nodding at the band he signalled they were to continue playing and that they did. Entering through the grand doors he made his way slowly the west side of the Palace. Making his way down the corridor he passed 11 doors each marked with an insignia. At the end, a final door bearing his family crest stood. Placing a hand upon the door it slowly opened and he made his way inside. Pushing the door closed behind him he made his way to the left-hand side of the bed and pressed a hidden panel opening a secret passage. Entering the narrow corridor he came to a large chamber with a dodecagon table in the centre. Twelve chairs were placed around the table but only 10 of the chairs bore an insignia. Seven of the chairs had family crests cared into the deep coloured wood. His chair had the Crest of Friendship. The chair to its right was empty. Sora stood behind the next chair bearing the crest of Love. Next to hear a short man stood with dark red hair. He wore a dark purple shirt and black trousers. His chair had the crest of Knowledge. Next to him stood a young pink haired woman wearing a light green dress. Her chair bore the crest of Purity. Next to her stood Jou his chair had the crest of sincerity. Following him stood Takeru and Hikari whose chairs had the crests of Hope and Light retrospectively. The next set of chairs did not bare family crests as they had no knowledge of what they were or if they even had one. First, there was Daisuke his chair had an engraved insignia of his trademark weapons the wind and fire wheels. The chair on his right was empty. Miyako stood behind the next chair. She had long lilac coloured hair and a burgundy dress. Her chair had an iron fan carved into it. Finally, Iori stood behind the last chair around the table. Carved into the headrest was his Tiger Claws. They nodded towards Yamato as he entered. Making his way around the table he took his seat the others followed.

“So…” He said pausing for a moment. “You may as all well say what you need to say before we move on.”

Studying each one individually they remained quiet. Setting his eyes on Sora she rolled hers back at him before standing.

“We have nothing to say on the matter Yamato. Not that some of us do not have reservations regarding your feelings for this boy but you gave us all a chance and this boy deserves one as well.”

“Yeah. So let's go kick some Count ass!” Daisuke cheered getting to his feet to which no one joined in.

“Sit down you idiot!” Miyako barked.

Yamato rested an arm on the empty armrest of the chair next to him.

“Yamato.” Hikari said quietly.

“Yes.”

“Do you think it is him?”

“I wish I knew Hikari. For now, we can only go on the assumption that this is a different boy to Hikari's brother. If it turns out to be him then we shall be happily surprised rather than saddened by the fact.”

They nodded in agreement as Sora and Daisuke took their seats.

“Iori, Sora. I want you two to go the Counts Kingdom and do some recognisance. Find out all you can about the layout of the land, his castle, his people and if possible find out where he is keeping Taichi. At no point are you to engage the people of his Kingdom. I want to avoid an all-out war if possible and at no point do you kill someone. The Count has the ability to control people's minds it seems. It looks like those who have abilities are immune to this control and Iori with his discipline should be immune. If at any point either of you a compromised the other is to subdue them and bring them home.”

Both nodded.

“Daisuke. I want you to create a battle plan based on the information they provide you. Miyako you and Koushiro are to assist with this.”

They also nodded in agreement.

“Takeru, Hikari I want you two to plan our escape based on the information provided. Lastly, Mimi and Jou, I want you two to create as many potions to heal as possible. I want to make sure if any get hurts they are treated immediately. Also Mimi please create a large quantity of your sleeping potion. The dust format will be preferable. I want to avoid anyone being hurt from his Kingdom.”

They all nodded in acknowledgement.

“And what will you be doing?” Daisuke questioned.

“I will be making sure you have multiple access to your weapons and that your armour is up to the task. Once you have completed your tasks we will all gather back here and discuss the next steps. I do not wish to rush this and want to meet back here in 5 days' time. One more thing. Depending on the outcome of this I may have to abdicate the throne to appease the people. In that case, I will appoint one of you to take my place. Though at this time none of you is adequate for the position. You will each need to familiarise yourself with the etiquette required to rule this Kingdom. I ask you all to do this as even though I will appoint one of you does not mean my Father will agree with my choice.”

“But…”

“No buts Daisuke. Enjoy the rest of the party this evening and start your tasks tomorrow Morning. You are all dismissed.”

One by one the nine friends left the chamber leaving Yamato alone. Running his fingers over his silver crest around his neck.

“I am sorry but I can’t risk your lives with this.”

Getting to his feet he rested his hands to the table slowly the main doorway in and the room began to freeze walking towards the back of the room he slipped behind a curtain and exited through a secret door off to the side of the room. As the secret door closes it too started to freeze over sealing to room entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that chapter was longer than I expected. When I started this idea I hadn't quite taken into account the set up I needed to do. So I apologise for the long setup chapter but I am planning to get a bit more pacing in the second chapter.
> 
> That aside I hope you enjoy reading this and as always please let me know what you think.


	2. Frozen Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every action has a consequence and Taichi finds out what his is for Dancing with the Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.
> 
> Warning: Swearing, scenes of Non Con, Penis and Dick used several times.

A loud crash echoed through the dark damp hallways of the stone castle. The large wooden doors were flung open followed by Taichi being thrown against a nearby wall. The Count stormed in and stood over the boy.

“That insulant brat!” He spat. “How dare he talk to me in such a manner! The nerve to mock me in front of all those people and to ask you… you to dance with him.” Kneeling down he grabbed Taichi by the front of shirt and lifted him into the air. “You are mine boy and no Prince will ever change that. You are my property don't you forget it.” He threw the brunette against the wall his head connecting hard against the stone surface with a crack.

“Get out of my sight boy.” The Count barked.

Taichi gingerly got to his feet and bowed as his Master strolled past him down the long corridor. Grabbing his head the young man fell to the floor with a thud.

“Taichi?!” A quiet voice can from the door next to where sat.

“Yeah it’s me.”

The door opened up and a tall man with violet hair and eyes stepped out. He worn a black robe. Kneeling down he placed a hand on Taichis shoulder.

“You okay?”

“No you idiot. I’ve been flung into a door and a wall. The latter being the culprit of this headache and stars I am seeing.”

The man lowered his eyes in sorrow and studied the floor.

“Ken… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that. Forgive me?” He said flashing Ken a cheerful smile.

“Okay.” Ken raised his head and smiled back before returning to his sombre demeanor. 

“Care to give me a hand up. I need to go clean myself up.”

“But I thought the Count said to get out of his sight?”

“When has that ever lasted. I will be summoned to his bedchamber soon enough.”

Squeezing Taichis shoulder he got to his feet helping the brunette with him. Wrapping an arm under his arms they started to walk through the door Ken had come through.

“So…”

“So what?”

“What was the party like?”

“Oh…” A small smile crept across Taichis lips.

“You met someone!” Ken said in shock.

“Kinda…” He paused wondering what really happened that night.

“Come on Taichi don’t leave me hanging.”

“The Prince… He asked me to dance.” Ken stopped his jaw hung slightly open. “Look get me to my quarters and I’ll explain everything.”

Ken nodded and the two continued on their way to the companion quarters of the castle. After they descended into the lower part of the castle they came to Taichis room. Pushing the door open they walked in and Ken placed The brunette on the straw bed.

“Could you check my head for me and then I need to clean up.”

Ken nodded in reply as he got on the bed and kneeled behind the brunette and began examining his head.

“Where was I… Oh yeah the Prince. Well I have to admit I was watching him. He was stood on a balcony high above the courtyard. Just looking out over the Kingdom. I really wanted to be up there with him. To see what he saw to experience that view for just a moment.”

“This wasn’t your first encounter with the Prince was it?”

“No the Count took me with him to the Palace when the Prince's mother passed away. The Count was talking with the King and I wondered off and got lost in the Palace. The Prince was roaming the halls avoiding the social engagement after the funeral. He found me at the time I knew better than to look at him and kept my head down; he, he took my hand and brought me back outside. This hands were so soft.”

“So he never saw your face that time?”

“I don’t know. He may have done when I left with the Count but I think he must of done. At the celebration today he leapt from the balcony and landed right next to me. I knew he had the power over Ice but I never knew he could move so fast as well. He ran and jumped and then he was there next to me. I tried to ignore him and I knew I shouldn’t have made eye contact but when I looked up at him… Did i mention he is tall like a lot taller than me?”

“Everyone is taller than you Taichi.” Ken joked.

“That isn’t the point but he is tall and as I looked up I was met by his eyes. They… they were blue, the bluest eyes I had ever seen. It was like he had diamonds for eyes no that isn’t right. Like blue ice. Bright blue ice. They were so kind and gentle. I got lost in those eyes. He asked me to run away with him. Then the Count turned up and the Prince mocked him. Then he asked the Count if I could dance with him. The Count said yes but he wasn’t happy about it at all. Then we danced, it felt like we danced for hours. He was so graceful taking the lead and holding me close to him. I felt safe, for the first time in my life I felt safe. Then everything is a blur. I don’t remember leaving or finishing our dance. I just know that I was here again.”

“Did he give you his name?”

“Yes… His name is Yamato.” As he said the Princes name his heart skipped a beat just for a moment.

“Would you have gone with him?”

“You mean run away with him?”

“Yeah.”

“I wanted to. I believed him when he asked and I felt he would keep me safe but I couldn’t leave you Ken. You are my friend and I would never abandon you.”

Ken wrapped his arms around Taichi.

“That means a lot to me.”

“I would never leave you alone with the Count. I have stopped him using his other companions including you. I could never let one of you take my place.”

“Thank you.” Ken whispered. “Your head looks okay but I wouldn’t recommend sleeping any time soon unless someone is with you to keep an eye on you.”

“Thank you Ken. Right I best get washed and dressed.”

Getting to his feet he gave a slight wobble before steadying himself. Taking his clothes off he placed them on the bed. Ken averted his eyes to the floor.

“Ken you can still look up. You are my friend and have tended to my wounds many times.”

“Your body is yours to give to whom you see fit. I am your friend and thus it is not my place to view you naked unless tending to your wounds.”

Taichi chuckled to himself.

“Always a gentleman aren’t you.”

Walking over to a small tub in the corner he pulled a lever and warm water started to pour in. Stepping into the tub he lay in it best he could. Grabbing a nearby sponge be began to wash himself with the water pouring in.

“Tai?”

“Hmmm.”

“Do you think we’ll ever be free?”

“One day we will be Ken. One day.”

Ken stayed silent as Taichi continued to wash himself. Once he was done he got out and wrapped a nearby cloth around him before sitting on the bed. Looking down at the bed Ken had fallen asleep. Raising a hand he brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes.

“Thank you.”

Starting to towel himself off he began to adorn his nightwear for the Count. A blue silk kimono style gown and matching slippers. Taking a seat on a small chair he opened a journal and began to make an entry on the days events. He wasn’t even halfway through making his entry when the small brass bell in the corner rung. Closing the book he got to his feet and made his way out of the room and up the stairs back to the main castle corridor. Running his fingers along the rough stone surface of the corridor he made his way towards the large double oak doors at the end. Stopping just before the door he checked himself over then knocked.

“Come in.”

Opening the door the young brunette entered and bowed as the door closed behind him.

“You called for me Master.”

“I did indeed. Come sit by me.” The Count patted the space next to him on the bed.

Raising his head Taichi studied the man before him. The Count was ready for him naked and sat upon the bed legs spread open. Biting his lower lip he made his way towards the Count. As he neared the bed he undid the front of his gown and let it fall to the floor. He watched in disgust the the Count licked his lips in delight. Climbing onto the bed he kneeled beside his Master.

“I owe you an apology for earlier. I should not have thrown you against the wall as I did.” The Count cupped the brunettes face as he spoke. “You know you are my favourite companion and I would hate for you to be unable to fulfil your duties to me.”

“You have no need to apologise Master. You have the right to do with me as you see fit. I owe my life to you.” Taichis insides churned as he spoke. Every word was a lie but the lie hurt less than what would be done to him if he said otherwise.

“My dear boy how sweet of you to say. Come closer I would like to repay you for your kind words.”

Taichi moved nearer to the Count and studied the Counts growing excitement. He did his best not to gag when he saw the Count had not been cleaned upon his return. After the years of abuse he could still not get past such things. He wanted to escape. Wanted to run back to the Prince with Ken and be safe forever. Lifting his hips the Count motioned to Taichi what he wanted. Opening his mouth and closing his eyes he placed the Counts penis inside his mouth and began to lick it clean. The quicker it was clean the quicker he could get over the taste. Hoping he would have more time to get over the taste was a pleasure he was denied as the Count placed his hands upon his head and pushed down hard as he bucked his hips.

“Good boy.” The Count moaned.

Holding his head there Taichi did his best not to gag on the offending object in his mouth though he always struggled and was never good when it came to what the Count wanted. Making a small noise the Count pulled his hair pulling his head away from his penis.

“So you don’t want to suck my dick boy?! Okay then you shall ride it instead.”

Taichi nodded as best he could and the Count released his hair. Putting his back to the Count he placed a leg over him and lined himself up. Pressing the tip against his opening he felt a burning sensation as the Count pulled him down onto his lap. A primal growl escaping his lips. Moving his hips slowly he began to work is Master penis. The moans started low but over time grew louder with each movement. Taichi closed his eyes and tried to take himself away from what was happening. He knew soon enough his movements would not be enough and he was right. The Count threw him face down onto the bed and climbed on top forcing himself inside the brunette once more. His movements were a lot more violent than his own and he bit his lip to take the pain away. His Master pulled out and slammed back in him over and over again. The moans and grunts echoed through the castle but Taichi remained silent but on the inside he was crying. Begging for him to stop. To let him go. The brutal attack lasted another hour before the Count released himself inside Taichi grunting and biting down on tanned flesh. Rolling off he released a satisfied sigh. Taichi didn’t move incase his Master wasn’t finished yet.

“Don’t just lay there clean me up. You got my dick all dirty.”

Taichi thought back the tears as he got back onto his knee fighting back the pain coming from his body and clenching to stem the blood coming from his anus. Lowering his head he began to lick his Masters softening penis clean. He made quick work of it and kneeled backup letting the Count inspect his work.

“Get out of my sight.”

Nodding he got to his feet and made his way to the door picking up his gown and wrapping it around himself. Placing a hand on the door he stopped.

“Good Night Master.”

“Hmmm.”

With that he opened the door and left the room. Once the door was closed behind him Taichi fell to his knees and began to cry. The fresh liquid that he had kept inside him began to seep out along with fresh blood. He just stayed on the floor silently sobbing. 10 minutes passed and he pulled himself up and made his way slowly back to his room. It took him longer than usual to get back as the Count had been more brutal than normal. Most likely due to the fact he had danced with Prince. He didn’t blame the Prince for what had happened. If anyone else had asked him to dance the outcome would have been the same. Pushing open the door to his room he collapsed onto the floor causing Ken to stir from his slumber.

“Taichi!”

Ken jumped from the bed and picked up his friend in his arms and took him to the bed. He quickly closed the door and went and grabbed some cloth from the otherside of the room and a small bowl of water. 

“Taichi?”

“I’m okay Ken.”

“Bullshit are you.”

“Language.” He chuckled.

“I’m going to take that gown off and clean you up.”

“Whatever.”

Ken ignore his last comment and took his gown off and pulled if gently from underneath him. Putting it to one side he opened Taichis legs causing a small gasp to escape his lips.

“Sorry.”

“Just get on with it.”

Nodding Ken opened the brunettes legs wide enough so he could see the damage. His last wounds hadn’t even started to heal. His anus was a mix of scarring, healing wounds and fresh tears. Dipping the cloth into the water he began to wash the fresh wounds and his reopened ones. Taichi bit his lip as the rough cloth rubbed against him. Ken tried to be gentle but knew nothing would stop this pain. A creak echoed from behind Ken and he slowly turned his head. There in the doorway stood Yamato. Clocked in black but his head remained uncovered. Taichi lifted his head his jaw hung slack for a moment.

“Prince Yamato?”

Yamato stood there and raised an eyebrow at the scene before him.

“Did the Count do this?”

“Yes M’Lord but you shouldn’t be here. If the Count catches you.”

Taichi laid a hand upon Kens.

“The Count is fast asleep by now. Please escort the Prince safely out of the castle.”

“I am not leaving without you.”

“And I will not leave without Ken. If you want to save me as you say then come back when you can kill the Count only then will we be truly free of his power. If you want to save me save everyone. Now go before he wakes.”

Yamato stood there slack jawed. Ken had gotten to his feet and was examining the Prince.

“Come with me. I will show you the way out.”

“I will save you all Taichi. I will bring you and your friend home with me. You will never need to be scared again. Give me one week to get everything in order to get you out. Can you wait that long?”

“If you mean what you say I’d wait a lifetime if it meant freedom.”

“Thank you.” Turning he started to make his way out of the door but stopped. “One more thing.”

“Yes.”

“Are you an only child?”

“My family were all killed when I was a boy. The Count took me in. At the time I felt he saved me but all he did was use me for his own pleasure. Same as the rest of his companions.”

“Did you have a sister?”

“Yes… why with all the questions?”

“Was her name Hikari?”

“Yes. But I don’t understand.”

Yamatos eyes widened slightly.

“I will come back for you. I promise I will save you from this hell hole you have been dragged into.”

Yamato left the room Ken stepping in front to lead the way. The pair walked in silence for a bit. Kens mind was filled with questions and he wanted answers.

“Did you mean what you said?” Ken asked softly.

“I did. I will make sure you are both free of this tyrant.”

“Will you kill him?”

“My aim is to make sure no one dies. If he has broken any law he will stand trial and the outcome of the trial will decide his fate.”

“Will that be enough?”

“It will be.”

The two continued in silence after that as Ken showed him to a side door out of the castle.

“Prince.”

“Yes.”

“How did you know his sisters name?”

“It is a long story one that he will get an answer to soon. What is you name?”

“My name… it’s Ken.”

“Well Ken. I place you incharge of making sure you both stay safe till I return. Plan what you need to bring with you if anything.”

“I will do.”

“One more thing. Don’t get caught. I want you to leave together when I come to get you. I will not leave the other behind.”

“Yes M’Lord.”

Yamato Left through the door and made his way back towards the Counts Kingdom. Ken took a slow walk back to Taichis room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would try and get chapter two up soon just didn't think it'd be today. I hope the story is panning out a bit more for you all and that you enjoy chapter two. 
> 
> Please let know what you think in the comments.


	3. Liquid Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Yamato now has to find a way of saving not just the man he loves but also their best friend. Is saving this brunette beauty still the right thing to do? While in the Castle Ken and Taichi have to wait for the Prince to return but the Count has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Yamato exited the castle grounds and began to make his way back to his own Kingdom. For any person it would have taken them four days to reach the Counts castle and another four to get home but due to his speed and the Counts speed it took them mear minutes to cover the large distance. Though it would take time for him to regain the ability to go at full speed and decided to walk for a bit. So much had happened in the space of a few hours and he had hardly any time to process it all. A week is all he had given himself to save them; to save an entire Kingdom.

“What have a I done?!” He questioned himself.

“You have done what you always do Prince Ishida.” Ioris voice echoed from the darkness around him.

“Sora?!”

“Yes she sent me to follow you.”

“How much did you see?”

“Everything.”

“Damn he is good.” The blonde thought to himself. “Then you know what needs to be done?”

“Yes.”

“Wait… How did you get here?” It suddenly dawned him him Iori had no ability and certainly not the speed to get to him in the short time it took him to catch up with him.

“Koushiro.”

“He is here as well?”

“No he has invented a device that can match your speed and also give me flight.”

“I feel that is a topic I will discuss with him another day.” His tone was exasperated as this wasn’t the first time Koushiro had made a device that in the wrong hands could be deadly.

Yamato stopped walking and Iori appeared next to him as if out of nowhere.

“Iori. Tell no one of what you heard or saw tonight. Hikari must not know it is her Brother we are saving. I feel her emotions would cloud her judgement and her ability of Light may be crucial in saving him.”

“As you wish.”

“Go on ahead please. I need time to think and report nothing.”

Nodding he disappeared into the shadows followed by a loud sound growing in the distance. Running a hand through his hair he sighed.

“Now how is this going to work. The Count will know all the exits out of the Castle. We need to make our own way out once we are in. Maybe… maybe… hmmm.” Smiling as finished talking to himself he began to jog then in a flash disappeared in a haze.

Ken watched as the Prince walked off into the night. A glimmer of hope shone in his eyes. This could be it. This could be their chance to escape. Making his way back to Taichis room he gently pushed the door open to find the Count standing over him. He stopped in fear.

“So we had a visitor in the Castle.” Ken knew this wasn’t a question.

“We did Master.”

“And he has been disposed of?”

“Yes Master he will not bother us again.”

The Count turned to look at Ken an evil smile plastered across his face.

“Thank you for taking care of the matter little one. Just to be safe I will have him stay in my chambers for a while. Let’s say eight days just to be sure.”

Ken did everything in his power to hold back the fear he felt. The fear from the Count knowing their escape plan had been found out already.

“I feel that is very kind of you Master.”

“Yes it is isn’t it? Bring him to my chamber immediately. Once you have cleaned him up of course.”

“Yes Master.”

The Count walked past Ken and placed a hand on his shoulder stopping briefly as he squeezed it.

“Don’t be long.”

Ken nodded and the Count exited the room pulling the door too behind him. Ken collapsed to the floor.

“Ken.”

Snapping his head up he looked at Taichi who was looking down at him with fresh blood coming from his head.

“Tai… What happened…. What happened to you?” He found it hard to form his words together. The blood had thrown him off even more.

“He heard the whole thing and as punishment he beat me.”

“Will he save you?”

“The Prince? I hope not. If he returns he will… Never mind.”

Ken studied the brunettes face and saw something more than just fear in his eyes. Something he had never seen before; something he didn’t know Taichi had in him. Defeat.

“Let me clean you up. The Prince has a week to come up with a plan. As long as he finds me here he I can get him to save you.”

“NO! Tell him nothing. Tell him to go and forget about us. He must not come for me. No matter what Ken promise me you will send him away.” Taichi was hysterical almost lunging at Ken.

“Okay, okay. I promise.” Ken got to his feet. “Now calm down and let me tend to your wounds.”

Calming himself he lay back down as Ken collected up some fresh cloth and water and started treating Taichis head wound. His work was only half done when the bell in Taichis room rung.

“Fetch all my nightwear.” He said calmly.

Ken couldn’t meet those eyes. Those weren’t his friends eyes. He had truly given in too the Counts wishes. Getting up from his knees he walked over to where Taichis evening wear hung and collected them all up handing one to the Brunette who quickly put it on. Then in silence they walked the corridors towards the Counts room, Taichis prison. The walk seemed longer than ever for Ken. As if he was taking Taichi to his death and maybe he was. Once they reached the door Ken knocked gently.

“Enter!” The Counts voice echoed through the hard wood doors.

Ken pushed the door open and Taichi entered himself following close behind. Letting the door close the Count pointed at Ken then at a makeshift rail that wasn’t normally there. Heading towards it he hung the gowns on it before returning to his place by the door. The Count motioned for him to leave. Ken bowed and started to open the door only then realising Taichi was not next to him but on the floor by the Counts bed with a metal collar around his neck. The collar was attached to a row of chains that were fixed to the floor. Squeezing his eyes shut he turned away. His friend was gone and all that was left was a husk. Whatever the Count had said had removed any emotions he had left and his friend was empty. Stepping out of the room he ran back to Taichis room and slammed the door shut. With Taichi in there full time his wounds would never be treated. They could get infected, he could die. His mind was frantic with worry. Curling up on straw bed he yawned and began to drift off into a deep slumber filled with worry and dread about Taichi and the Prince coming to save them.

Yamato placed his hand against the secret entrance into the meeting chamber and the ice began to thaw giving him access. Pushing the door it opened and he headed into the chamber and took his seat at the table. Waving his hand the rest of the ice began to melt into nothing as it did so the main door swung open followed by a thud. Raising an eyebrow he watched the hallway entrance to see who would be sitting by the door all this time. Shortly after the thud Daisuke walked in stretching his arms above his head as he yawned.

“Well you took your time.”

“Maybe if I didn’t let you in after the first 20 knocks you’d have got the hint.”

“I hoped knock 21 would get you to open up.” Dai flashed him a cheeky smile.

“What did you want anyway?”

“Oh yeah… Sora thought you have left the Palace and sent Iori after you. When he returned with nothing to report I said I would wait here till you opened up.”

“If I had left how would Iori have kept up with me?”

“Well Koushi… I don’t know.”

“Dai…”

“Damnit. Koushiro made a device to give Iori speed and flight.” It never took Dai long to crack when being interrogated.

Yamato shook his head doing his best the keep the fact hew know about it hidden from Daisuke. Though he wasn’t the brightest so it really wasn’t that hard.

“I will talk with Koushiro about that another day.” 

The redhead gave a slight smile knowing he was going to get a slap round the head for telling Yamato about Koushiros latest invention.

“Mind relighting the torches and fire in here in my haste to keep you lot I put them out too. Unlike myself I can stand the cold and you give off enough heat to keep this place warm all winter but not sure the others will appreciate it.”

Dai grinned as he swung out his arm and snapped his fingers. A small spark came from his fingertips and danced over each of the torches in the room before resting in the fire place setting them all ablaze. As the temperature began to rise Dai took a seat in the unmarked chair next to Yamato and placed his hand upon the Princes.

“We’ll get him out.” His voice changed no more the childish, playful tone it normally held. More serious, more determined.

“What if it isn’t just him we have to have save?” Dai raised an eyebrow to Yamatos question.

“You mean like the town?”

“No. Well yes but what if he won't leave without a friend or something?”

“Do you know something we don't?”

“No but think about it. If you were trapped like that you would have made at least one friend. You wouldn’t leave that friend behind to suffer in your absence would you?”

“I wouldn't leave any of you behind.”

“So I think we need to include saving him and one other.”

“Just one?”

“You know what I mean.”

Dai removed his hand from Yamatos and gave him a grin. “Then we shall add it to the plan.”

“Thank you Dai.”

“No need to thank me. Any of us would do anything for you.”

Dai got to his feet and headed towards the hallway.

“Where you going?”

“Well it sounds like it will be a long week I’m off to get some sleep.”

“Would.... Would you stay with me tonight.”

Dai turned and flashed him a grin.

“As long as you promise no funny business.” He said mockingly.

“You wish.” Yamato chuckled.

Getting to his feet he took Dais hand and walked back to his room. He normally would have asked Sora to stay with him but tonight he wanted to feel the warmth of a mans body in his arms. Just for that night he could pretend Taichi was in his arms. The pair changed and climbed into bed. Yamato wrapped his arms around Daisuke and pulled him close burying his head in the redheads hair.

“Good night Yamato.”

“Good night Dai.” He said still buried in Dais hair. “Good night Taichi.” He thought to himself before drifting off into a deep sleep.

The next morning the sun rose and Yamato woke to an unpleasant feeling in the middle of his back. Daisukes elbow was digging deep into his spine and from how the pain was slightly numb he knew it had been there a while. Shuffling away from the offending elbow he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat there for a moment. As he stretched his arms he realised he felt warm. The redheads fire ability countered his Ice perfectly and gave him the feeling of warmth that he so rarely got it. Getting to his feet a knock came from the door.

“Come.” He said loudly causing Daisuke to bury his head under the pillow.

Sora entered the room and looked at Yamato then to Daisuke in the bed.

“Good night?” She asked with a small smirk on her lips.

“He wishes.”

“Hmmm. Anyway Iori and I are off. We should be back later this evening.”

“Hoping to catch the town while its quiet?”

“That is the plan. Less chance of getting into a fight.”

Throwing a worn brown hooded cloak around her she pulled the hood up.

“We’ll see you soon. Try not to have too much fun with flame boy over there.”

“Piss off!”

She giggled to herself as she pulled the door too.

“Oi Daisuke.”

“Hmmm… what?”

“Get out I need to get ready.”

Daisuke quickly sat up a grin plastered across his face.

“Carry on don’t mind me.”

“Dai!”

“Okay, okay. I am going.” Getting up he picked up his clothes and headed for the door.

“Yamato.”

“Yes.” He replied exasperated.

“You know where I am if you need anything.”

“Get out!” He snapped and threw his hand forward towards the redhead and a snowball formed and hurtled towards Daisuke who quickly ran out the door just in time for the ball to miss him.

Shaking his head Yamato turned and headed to the small side room to his bedchamber and stripped off. Moments later a small group of maids came fluttering in washing his body and assisting him to get dressed. He hated this routine but he knew if these woman didn’t have this job they’d have no money to live. Just as quick as they entered they were gone and he was dressed. Pulling at the collar he undid the top button and removed the orange ascot placing it on a small dresser in the side room. Heading back into the bedchamber he took the jacket off and placed it onto the bed that had been made. At least they hadn’t brought him those stupid trousers that made him feel like a clown. He much preferred the tighter ones he was wearing along with his orange shirt. Heading out of the room he made his way to the dining room where he found his Father, Brother and Friends already sat eating. Sora and Iori were not present as expected. Taking a place next to his Father the servants rushed around bring him food. Once they were done he sighed heavily.

“What is it my dear boy?” His Father questioned.

“Must we have they spectacle every day?”

“Other than the fact you and I rule this Kingdom my Son without these jobs I would dread to think where a lot of our servants would end up.”

“I know Father but could we not just pay them and do some of it ourselves?”

“When you are King my boy you can do as you see fit. Though make sure your council can make your wishes come true.” He looked around the table and smiled. “Though I feel your council is well prepared to do what it takes to make you and the people happy.”

“You mean…”

“Yes my boy. I wholeheartedly accept your request for these nine to be your royal council. I have no reason not to grant such a request when I see how they will do anything to make sure your dreams are fulfilled.”

“Thank you Father. Can I request we hold off the announcement until we have rescued Taichi?”

“Of course. Now eat up you cannot plan a rescue on an empty stomach.” The King bellowed with excitement in his voice.

The group began to discuss some basic ideas and the King sat back listening intently intrigued to see what the plan was.

Ken stirred from his slumber to the sounds of grunts and groans echoing through the castle. Jumping to his feet he ran back to his room. No more than an hour had passed and the bell in his room rung. Making his way to the Counts chamber he ran past other servants who were running around getting everything ready for the Count. Skidding to a stop outside the Counts room he quickly knocked on the door.

“Come in.” The Count bellowed.

Ken pushed the door and slipped inside the room. As he looked up he saw Taichi lying face down on the bed. The chain was pulled tight due to him being on the bed. Bowing he closed his eyes tightly to try and block out the image before him.

“Clean him up.”

The Count ordered as he headed towards the door.

Ken remained bowed as he nodded.

“I will return later tonight make sure he is feed and well rested for my return.”

“Yes Master.”

As he replied the Count left the room slamming the door behind him. Lifting his head he saw Taichi not moving.

“Tai… Taichi!” He ran towards him and pulled him nearer to the edge of the bed giving the chain some slack.

“K..en.” He rasped.

“Thank god you’re alive.”

“Water.”

Ken jumped up and ran to the water jug in the room and picked up a small goblet. Pouring the liquid contents into it he ran back to Taichi. Helping him roll onto his back then assisting him to sit up he handed Taichi the goblet. Stepping back he looked over Taichis body. He was covered in fresh marks and there was blood all over the sheets. Leaning forward he went to lay a hand on the brunettes upper arm but he flinched before Ken could touch him.

“Tai?”

“He… he branded me.” He said showing his right upper arm.

“Tai… I’m, I’m so sorry.”

“This isn’t your fault. This is my fault for believing in the Prince.”

“It isn’t your fault. You deserve to be saved. You have protected us all from the Counts advances. Looking at you now this is... this isn’t right. The Prince will come for you and he will save you. I know he will.”

“Ken if he comes for me you will all… Ken you promised me.”

“I know but… but you deserve love.”

“So do you and if he saves me…” He paused and that defeated look grew stronger than ever etched his eyes. “He cannot save me now.”

Ken fought back the tears brewing inside him and ran his hands up to his hair and undid the bun sat on top his head. Throwing the band that held is hair up to the side he let his hair trail down his back stopping just above his knees.

“Ken! Don’t!” Tai pleaded.

“I know he likes boys with long hair. I need to take this burden from you.” His voice was filled with terror.

“Ken even that will not stop this happening to me. All it will result in is me having to watch as he uses you. Now put your hair up you idiot.”

“But…”

“There are no buts in this. Nothing any of you can do will change what is happening to me.”

Closing his eyes tight he turned away from his imprisoned friend and began to put his hair back up.

“The next time you let your hair down let it be for the one you love.”

Ken nodded still not looking at his friend.

“I best get you cleaned up.” His voice was cold and hurt.

“Thank you Ken. I owe you for all of this.”

“Pay me back when we are free, deal?”

“Deal.” Even Taichis voice showed he didn't believe that but Ken accepted it was the best he was getting at the moment.

Ken began fetching all he needed to clean Taichi and to tend to his wounds. It took a lot longer than usual. Taichis anus had been completely ruined. A real doctor was needed to tend to theses wounds and with none in the castle he did his best stitching up the wounds. A few hours passed and Ken had finally finished. Running a hand over Taichis cheek he realised the brunette had fallen asleep even when he had been working on his wounds. The Count must have been at him all night Ken thought to himself.

“I need to talk to him.” He muttered to himself.

Ken got to his feet and pulled a blanket over Taichis body. Walking over to a row of cords hanging near the bed Ken pulled one twice then headed for the door. Shortly after that there was a knock at the door and a woman stood there.

“Bring some fresh linen for the Counts bed please and leave it outside and I will deal with it.”

The woman nodded before scurrying off. Looking over his shoulder he checked to make sure Taichi was still asleep before slipping out the room. Making his way to the front of the Castle he exited and headed into the town. The towns people knew him and Taichi well and gave them whatever they needed normally due to their position in the castle. The young violet eyed boy headed towards the Doctors surgery and knocked on the door. When the Doctor opened up he sighed and let Ken enter. Explaining the injuries to him the young Doctor began to collect up a few items from around his surgery and place them in a basket for Ken. Bowing to show his thanks he left the surgery as he did so he walked straight into two people covered in worn brown hooded cloaks.

“I am so sorry.” He said bowing.

The smaller hooded figure said nothing to Kens apology but the taller figure turned to face him.

“That is okay. It was our fault for walking too close to the doorway.” A female voice responded from under the hood. He could see she was studying the basket in his hand then the sign above the door. “Is someone hurt?”

“You’re not from around here are you?”

“No we are just passing through. What is your name?”

“My name…? It is Ken.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you Ken. Is there anything we can do to help?>” A small huff could be heard from the figure next to her but she just ignored him.

“Thank you but it is okay. The Count doesn’t allow strangers in the Castle. The two figures looked at each other before the woman removed her hood.

“My name is Sora and this is college Iori. May I ask who is hurt?”

“My friend who lives in the castle with me.”

Sora laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Please what is his name?”

“If you must know it is Taichi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out the bag. I have had to rework a few ideas so please do excuse any previous things I wrote that suddenly don't match up. I will go back and fix them once I have finished this arch.
> 
> I have also had the idea of adding a back story to each of the characters and how they came to be living with Yamato and how Taichi and Ken ended up with the Count as individual one shots to go inline with this fic... What do you think? Would you like to see how they all ended up where they were at the start? Let me know if this is something that you'd like to read?
> 
> I am off to Florida for a week so I apologise for the delay in the next chapter in advance. I know I said I didn't think I'd get this one up but I did. 
> 
> As always please let me know what you think in the comments below and see you when I am back. :)


	4. Earthly Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Yamato contemplates his future at the Palace with his friends while things grow ever worse in the Counts Castle. Will the Prince get to his love in time before the situation grows more dire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

“Taichi?!” Sora questioned shocked.

Ken raised an eyebrow in confusion. Iori made a quiet cough causing Sora to compose herself.

“Do you know him?” Ken questioned.

Sora and Iori looked at each other and he nodded subtly.

“Is there somewhere we can talk in private?”

Ken still confused by the two people in front of him sighed and waved for them to follow him. Heading into a nearby tavern he took a seat at a reserved table. Sora took a seat opposite him while Iori stood behind her keep guard.

“Talk quickly I need to get back to the castle.”

“I will be as quick as I can but it is in regards to Taichi.”

“What business do you have with him?”

Leaning toward Ken she signalled for him to come closer which he did with some uncertainty.

“We are here on the Prince's orders.”

Ken sat back slowly spying them both.

“Why should I believe that?”

Placing a hand inside her clock she pulled out the Ishida royal seal just enough for him to see it before tucking it away.

“We are here to investigate the area in relation to your friends' release.” Iori nudged Sora. “I am also informed that your friend may have a friend he would not leave this place without. Would that be yourself?”

“He won’t leave this place without me. He won’t leave me to the Counts desires.”

“Hmmm. Did the Prince visit you last night?”

Ken knew this could all be a trap by the Count but he wouldn’t have known he’d go for supplies to tend to Taichi or maybe he did. He knew he had to be careful not to give too much away.

“No.”

“Okay. In regards to Taichi. Is he okay?”

“No. The Count has locked him up in his personal bedchamber. He has had an iron collar placed around his neck and he has been chained to the floor. He was also branded last night with the Counts mark. I am sorry I must go. Taichi was badly abused last night and I must attend to him before the Count returns.”

“Thank you for all your help. One last thing.”

“Yes.” He said getting to his feet.

“Where is the Counts' bedchamber located?”

“Come back here tomorrow. There will be a map waiting for you on this table.”

Collecting up the basket he went to leave but paused for a moment.

“If he can’t save Taichi don’t come. His punishment would most likely kill him if the rescue attempt failed.”

Walking away he left the tavern and made his way back to the castle.

Sora lent forward and placed her elbows on the table. Interlocking her fingers she rested her chin on top. Iori stepped closer.

“Do we trust him?”

Iori remained silent.

“So be it. We will return tomorrow to collect the map.”

Iori shook his head.

“You are not staying here!” Still, there was no reply. “Iori.” She turned her head but he was gone. “Dammit!”

Getting to her feet she made her way outside and back towards the outskirts of town. An abandoned watch tower stood by the entrance. Checking the coast was clear she floated up to the top and landed inside. Walking around the edge she looked over the town and out into the wasteland surrounding it. In the centre was a large round table with a central support. Holding both hands out in front of her she made a subtle upwards gesture causing the table to raise off the ground. Flicking her hands forward the table moved over an entrance hatch just off to the side. Letting her hands fall to her side the table landed on the unopened entrance way. Grabbing one of the chairs that were around the table she dragged it over to where the table now stood. Taking a seat she placed her feet onto the wooden surface and got comfy pulling her cloak tight around her. She knew it was going to be a while before they got back to the Palace.

“I will be back.” She muttered to herself.

Iori stood on top a nearby roof and watched as Sora settled into the watchtower. Jumping from the rooftop he lept from roof to roof following Ken back to the castle. Coming to the edge of the town line the buildings turned into nothing but cobbled walkways leading to the drawbridge. Coming to a halt he crouched and studied the area before him looking for a way to follow undetected. Spotting a narrow ledge running below the bridge he descended to the ground below. Reaching down he picked up a stone and threw it towards Ken hitting the ground just off to the side. The young man turned towards the noise giving Iori just enough time to dart past him on to the ledge. He waited in the shadows and listened to the footsteps above heading over the wooden planks towards the castle. He listened as the footsteps changed from a thud to a gravel sound. Darting along the edge he made his way to the Castles edge and began his ascent up the guard walls. Quickly he reached the top and took shelter in the shadows. To his surprise, there were no guards patrolling the perimeter. It was apparent the Count had no fear and no need for guards a useful tip. Looking out over the Castle courtyard he watched his mark head towards the left-hand side. With nowhere to get a decent view of what the boy was doing Iori had to take a chance and hide behind the pillars holding up the dilapidated archways surrounding the courtyard. Leaping from his current position he landed softly on the dusty surface; making a quick dash he scurried behind the nearest pillar. Moving from pillar to pillar he followed Ken into the corner of the courtyard. Taking up his final position he watched as the boy disappeared behind a trellis of dead vines causing Iori to lose sight of him. Taking a shallow breath he edged his way around the trellis to find no one there. Spying the area from beneath his hood he lent down and took a hand full of the dust like dirt from the ground. Facing the wall he blew the dirt against it. Repeating this several times he finally found what he was looking for. The dirt blew into the wall. Running his hands along the rough surface he found one brick that was smooth as if it had been used regularly. Pressing against it a hidden door popped open. Moving to the side he pushed the door closed causing the release mechanism to reset. Turning he darted up the wall and vanished from sight.

Ken began to make his way back the Castle but for some reason couldn’t shake the feeling he wasn’t alone. Maybe it was them? This could be it. This could be his chance to show them a way into the Castle. Picking up the pace he headed towards the drawbridge just before he could begin to cross he heard a noise just next to him. Quickly turning on his heel he looked around him. Biting his lower lip he looked around making sure no one was there. Maybe he was wrong and he just kicked a stone. Or maybe it wasn’t them and it was someone sent to follow him. Rubbing his forehead he focused his thoughts. He knew he had to get back to Taichi and nothing was going to stop him. Heading over the drawbridge he entered the courtyard. As he entered he saw a shadow flash from above. Could it be Iori he wondered to himself? The shadow was too small to be Soras and none of the villagers would be up on the armaments. Taking a chance he made his way into the corner of the courtyard and ducked behind a trellis and pushed a single brick on the wall causing a hidden passage to open up. Walking in he pulled the door too and waited. It took a few moments but the door popped open to his delight but no one entered they just pushed the door closed. If it had been someone after him they’d have come in. He knew it had to be the Princes' investigators. They would save them all and this entrance would be their way in. Running through the Castle he made his way back to the Counts room and burst through the door.

“Taichi! Taichi wake up!”

Ken burst through the door full of excitement. Running towards the bed he sat next to his friend and laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Taichi?” He shook the brunette gently. “Tai… Tai… Taichi?” He shook him harder but there was no answer.

Realising his hand felt damp he looking down in confusing. Lifting his hand he saw it was covered in blood. Jumping to his feet he pulled back the blanket he had placed over his friends and found blood pooling on the sheets. Kens' face grew pale realising the Taichi was bleeding to death and his patch job hadn’t been good enough. Running to the line of cords he pulled on them several times and ran back to the silent brunette. Bunching up the sheet he pressed it against Taichi's wound to try and stem the flow. Suddenly there was a knock at the door causing him to jump.

“Come in!”

A maid walked into the room and from the moment she entered her jaw dropped.

“Go get the Doctor from the town and hurry!” Ken commanded.

The maid scurried away and Ken pushed with all his might to try and stop the flow.

“Come on Taichi don’t die. You can’t die. He is coming for you. He is coming for us. Don’t die before you have a chance to truly love someone.”

He used all his might to fight back the tears brewing inside him and used all his energy to hold back the flow of blood pouring from between Taichis' legs. It felt like an eternity had passed but the Doctor finally arrived. Moving out the way he let the man do his work. Over the next few hours, he watched as the bleeding stopped; watched as his friend was stitched back together. After four hours of this, the Doctor got to his feet and wiped his brow.

“Is he okay?”

“He is far from okay young man but he will pull through after a few days rest.”

“A few days? He doesn’t even have a few hours!”

“I will speak with the Count and see if maybe he will let up a little on Taichi. I will go clean up and be back shortly.”

The Doctor left the room and was escorted to the washroom. Ken sighed and began to change the sheets and redress Tai. He knew it would only be worse is the Count came back to find nothing had been done. Getting some cloth and water he began to wash his friend taking extra care not to aggravate his wounds. He was just finishing up when the Doctor returned he was cleaner than before but his clothes were still bloodstained.”

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, young man. I did what was needed and expected of me.”

“And what would that be Healer?”

The Doctor turned and Ken looked up from beside the bed. The Count stood there red-cheeked and swaying slightly. He had clearly been drinking that wasn’t a good sign for Taichi at all. The Doctor bowed before the Count.

“Good Evening M'Lord. It is a pleasure to see you well.”

“Hmph.” The Count retorted.

“I will not keep you my Lord but….”

“Why is my companion unconscious?” He interrupted.

“That is what I wanted to talk to you about. He was badly injured and required more knowledge than the young man behind me had. I have patched him up internally and externally but he will require rest over the next few days maybe a week before any further activity and commence.”

The Count smiled and his eyes flashed silver.

“Is that correct?”

The Doctors eyes glazed over and his stature slumped slightly.

“No M’Lord I was mistaken. The boy is fine and shouldn’t need any rest.”

“Better. Instruct the boy on how to maintain your work Doctor. I would hate for you to be bothered again.”

“Of course M’Lord what an excellent idea.” Turning he looked at Ken. “Stop by my surgery later and we can go over what you need to know.”

“Good Evening Doctor.”

“Good evening M’Lord” The Doctor bowed and exited the room.

The Count glared at Ken causing the young boy to cower which brought a smile to the Counts face.

“Finish cleaning him up and then go see the Doctor.”

“Yes M’Lord.”

The Count turned and made his way to his private washroom. Ken worked quickly to finish cleaning up packing everything up he headed towards the door.

“Best be back in the next hour or so. I’d hate for my favourite companion to die on me.” His lips curled as an evil smirk crept across his lips.

Nodding Ken exited the room and slowly made his way down the long corridors. He thought back to the Doctor and what had happened earlier. Why the sudden change of heart. Did the Count scare him that much that he did a complete 180 on what he had said to begin with? Something wasn’t right and something told him the Count wasn’t what he seemed to be. Was his earlier conclusion right that the Count had more than one ability? He had always thought that maybe the Count didn’t just have the power of speed. Could he control the mind too? Shaking his head he quickened the pace and headed back to the Doctors surgery. After a short sprint, he arrived at his destination and knocked on the door. It took a moment but the door opened and the Doctor looked confused and a little lost. Signalling for Ken to enter he came in and closed the door behind him.

Sora yawned stretching her arms as she did so. The night had grown cold and she was not happy about being left to wait for Iori. Reaching down to her side she unclipped her whip from her side and placed it on the table. Looking out over the town she watched as the evening torches grew dim and darkness covered the land. She knew this is what Iori would have been waiting for, he always worked best in the shadows. He agility and skill made him a formidable foe to most. Yawning again she fought back the urge to sleep. She didn’t know how much longer she could fight it for but it wouldn’t be long till she would be asleep. Pulling her cloak tight around her she nestled further down into the chair when a light thud echoed behind her.

“That best be you. I am in no mood to fight.”

Silence was the response as always.

“Good I can get some sleep. Wake me in a few hours and I will take guard.”

There was no response well almost no response other than the gentle thud from the tower roof. Relaxing she closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

“Come now, my boy. I feel you have the foundations of a solid plan and once your friends return you can clear up a few more of the finer details. Now eat, drink and relax.”

“But Father!”

“No buts my boy. Don’t make me give you an order.”

Yamato sighed as he took his place back in his chair. The others around the table looked tired from the days' discussions and as they hadn’t left the dining table and it was obvious they wanted some time to unwind. Lifting a hand they all turned to look at him.

“Please go and enjoy yourselves. When Sora and Iori return we will have much more to discuss.”

Getting to their feet the group left the dining chamber including his Father. Looking around he saw one person still there. Getting to his feet he made his way around the table and took a seat next to the remaining plotter.

“What bothers you, Brother?”

“You know I will always support your choices but are you sure this is right? Giving up your throne to be with this person?”

“Takeru. Would you not give up everything for Dai?”

“Yes.”

“Even though what you two have is nothing more than a fling to him?”

“Yes.” He hung his head in sadness.

“Brother, Dai loves you but it will never be the love you want it to be. One day you will find the person for you as will he but like you I would give anything to save Taichi. He deserves much more than he currently has. I have taken you all away from Darkness and given you a home; not because I had to but because I wanted to. I convinced Father to give you a place in our court and you have all proven yourself worthy of those places. But… but you will need to take my place as King if the people do not accept Taichi as my partner.”

“But I am not of royal blood.” He protested.

“Blood has nothing to do with it. Don’t get me wrong my family has always passed on through the bloodline but that never meant they were suitable for the job. You are my Brother and I would like you to take my place.”

“Then why give everyone the chance to take your place?”

“Because you may not want it or be suitable for the role. I want to cover all outcomes as much as possible before the people find out. Father has faith the people will accept him but I cannot take that chance. Think about it Takeru. Only you can make the choice and honestly, would you want Daisuke in charge?”

Takeru laughed picturing Dai in charge of the land. Getting to his feet he held his arms open. Smiling Yamato joined him and hugged him.

“I love you, Brother.”

“Thank you Yamato. I will do my best but the King is right. The people love you and will accept your choice of partner.”

Breaking the embrace they smiled at each other before Takeru left the chamber. Returning to the head of the table he took his place. Tracing his finger over the groves covering the surface of the table he smiled to himself.

“So blondie.”

Lifting his head he looked at the doorway to see Daisuke leaning against the frame small flames dancing along his fingertips.

“Is that how you address your Prince?” Yamato questioned mockingly.

“I’ve called you worse.”

“And I turned your room into an icebox.”

“True.” He said blowing out the flames. “So…”

“So what?”

“Do you think we can pull this off?”

“I would love to say yes but I don’t know. What I do know is we need to “pull this off” if we don’t... If we…”

“You don’t need to finish that sentence. We will make sure we get him out. Even if everything doesn’t go to plan we will get him out one way or another.”

“Thank you Daisuke.” Yamato smiled softly causing the redhead to turn away.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Sorry.”

“You know I hate him?!”

“I know.”

“You know I will fight for you?”

“I know.”

“You know I will let him win.”

“I Know. That is why I love you in my own way because you’d never stand between me and the one I love.”

“Hmph”

“Don’t brush off Takeru so quickly Dai. He loves you.”

“I know he does. I love him too but I feel that there is more to what we have; more than just what is on the surface before you all. Almost as if we are not complete.”

“Really?”

“Yeah I don’t know what it is but I don’t think it is just meant to be the two of us.”

“Have you spoken to him about this?”

“No. It would only upset him.”

“When did you grow a conscience?”

“Shut up.” He said turning back, flames burning in his eyes.

“Go to him tonight.”

“What?” the flames died down and quickly dissipated.

“Go to him tonight and talk to him. Tell him the truth. He deserves it.”

Turning once more he went to take a step but stopped. “Fine.” He said in a huff before leaving the room.

“Will that boy ever learn?” Yamato muttered to himself.

Leaning back fully in his chair he studied the wall facing him and let his mind wander. He didn’t know how long his mind had been elsewhere as he was suddenly brought back to reality by the servants returning to prepare for the evening's meal. He must have been sat there for a few hours at least. They abruptly stopped when they saw him still sitting there. Waving a hand they continued with their work moving around him. He watched as the table was prepared and all the hard work they put into their jobs. Father was right these people did need a purpose and his family had given them one and never chastised any flaws or mistakes. After all, nobody is perfect. Soon his friends returned to the chamber and took their places behind their chairs. Hearing the door to his left open he got his feet and waited for his Father to take his seat. The King pulled his chair back and took his place. Everyone else followed in suit. The room began to fill with chatter and laughter and soon the food began to fill the table. The King leaned in towards his son.

“Everything okay my boy?”

“Hmmm. Oh yes, sorry, Father. My mind was elsewhere.”

“In that case eat my boy. Relax for now. There is nothing more you can do.”

Yamato nodded and began filling his plate. Looking around the table he watched his friends. Dai was leaning into Takeru who was blushing. Hikari, Miyako and Mimi were chatting intensely. Koushiro and Jou were obviously deep in some sort of debate about something they couldn’t agree on. Looking to his side his gaze studied the empty space where a chair would one day sit for his partner as did an empty chair next to his Father where his Mother once sat. His Father refused the servants to remove it. Smiling at the thought of Taichi sat next to him gave him the push he needed to see this mission through. He would save Taichi and Ken no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am back from my holiday and after a bit of jet lag, I am back to working on this fic. It was a bit of a tough start but I got back into the swing quick enough. Prior to putting this chapter up I went back and reread the first three and noticed a few errors that I have now fixed along with a massive contradiction between the end of chapter 1 and beginning of chapter 2. This has now been fixed and will improve the flow. I am glad no one noticed (or if you did thank you for not mentioning how much of an idiot I was.).
> 
> I will get back into hopefully doing a chapter every few days again.
> 
> As always please read, review and above all enjoy.


	5. Destructive Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato hatches a plan with his future council. Ken finds Taichi in a situation that has gone from bad to worse. A hidden plot arises that the Count may not be who he says he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

The sun began to rise over the Counts kingdom and for Ken, his day started the same as it had done for the last six day. Waiting by his bed for the bell to ring. For another day of repairing his best friends broken body. With each passing day the brutality had grown worse and after seeing the Doctor to find out what he needed to do he had become rather adept at patching up wounds though that is all it was. A temporary fix to keep Taichi going for another day. Sitting down he cast his mind back to the day he handed over the map to the Princes people.

“Here you go. A complete map of the Castle, the town and all secret passages.” Ken said pushing the folded parchment over the table.

“Thank you. Though I am surprised you are here. I never expected you to return to had the map over personally.” Sora was concerned by the boys' presence and knew this wasn’t what had been agreed on the day before.

“The situation has changed and I had to see you before you left. Taichi nearly bleed out yesterday. I am not sure he will last the week.”

Sora studied the young mans face before turning to Iori.

“In that case, we shall make haste. The sooner these plans are with the Prince the sooner we can put an end to this.”

“Please hurry.” He begged.

Getting to her feet she nodded and began to make her way to the exit when she noticed Iori had laid a hand on their accomplice and was leaning towards his ear. Sora watched as the look on Kens turned to one of relief. Iori joined Sora and they left. Making their way out of the town heading towards the outskirts of the Kingdoms boundary. Standing close together the wind began to thrash wildly around them lifting them off the ground and off into the air disappearing from sight.

Ken smiled as he watched them leave the tavern. He left it a short while then left heading back to the Palace to resume his treatment of Taichi.

Shaking his head he was brought back to reality when the bell in his room rung and he ran to the Counts' bedchamber. As usual, he knocked on the door but there was no response, knocking again he sighed when there was still no response. Taking a deep breath he opened the door. As he came in he noticed something wasn’t right. Taichis' collar was undone and he was lying face down on the bed. The Count was nowhere in sight. As he made his way towards his friend he saw a note next to him on the bed. Picking it up he began to read.

“Deal with this mess and dispose of the body. I will require another companion to take his place. I will come and inspect my other companions tonight to choose his replacement.”

Dropping the note to the floor he pulled back the sheets and saw deep gashes covering Taichis' back and a long blade stuck into the bed. The brand on his arm had been cut off and thrown onto the side table. His insides were hanging out of his anus. Kens face turned even paler than usual as his stomach churned and he did his best not to vomit. Running to the wall he pulled the bells, all the bells. It didn’t take long for a knock at the door and all the servants came running in. He instructed some to go fetch the Doctor. Others to brings warm water, fresh cloth and a table that needed to be cleaned with a sheet placed over it. The servants ran off to complete their tasks as ken took a deep breath and leaned down towards Taichis' face. He waited to feel any breath coming from his lips. It felt as if time stood still as he waited to feel the warmth of Taichis' breath and there it was. The warm air escaping his mouth hit his cheek and he felt somewhat relieved. Getting to his feet he began to arrange the items he had requested and when the table arrived he helped clean it throw the sheet over it. Shortly after everything was nearly ready the Doctor entered.

“I remembered what you said. Everything is ready and he is still breathing.” Ken said as calmly as possible.

“I don’t know why I said what I said but we have little time from the look of things. We must begin right away. Everyone out please.”

All the other servants left the room pulling the large doors closed behind them. The Doctor began to get ready placing his instruments on the table.

“We need to move him from the bed. Our best option is to use the sheet he is on to move him to the table then remove it.”

Ken nodded and grabbed one end while the Doctor grabbed the other. Taking their time they moved him off the bed onto the table and removed the sheet.

“Thank you Doctor Gen’nai.” Ken said softly.

“No need to thank me. The Count has gone too far. Before we can deal with that I need to fix this mess. Are you okay to stay and assist?” 

Ken nodded and the Doctor began his work. Taking a deep breath he pleaded in his mind that Taichi would live. That tomorrow the Prince would come for them and save them. But one thing he couldn’t figure out was why the Count would do this. Why would he cut the brand off? Why would he defile Taichis body in this way? Why would he cut open his anus and removed his insides? Taichi was his favourite Companion and it made no sense. Did the Count think they would come and he would lose?

“Are we all in agreement?”

“Yamato this is a risky plan even with the information given by Iori.”

“Sora any plan we do will be risky but we can pull this off.” Daisuke made a triumphant fist.

Yamato raised a hand and the room fell silent. Dai went to speak but a look flashed at him by the blonde Prince stopped his words escaping his lips. Everyone took their seats. After six days of planning and the map provided to them, they had come up with a number of plans none really full proof. Not that any of them expected it to be full proof but they wanted more certainty than what they currently had.

“Please everyone we have been at this days and we have to act tomorrow.” Yamatos' voice was calm but a hint of worry was buried deep beneath it.

“I am sure an extra day or two won’t change things.” Daisuke said hoping this would help things along.

“We do not have the luxury of extra time. We must act tomorrow .” As he spoke he looked at Sora remembering what she had said to him.

“Sora, Iori. You’re back. I was starting to worry.” Yamato said cheerfully with open arms.

“We have no time for that we must talk now. Just the three of us.”

Yamatos arms fell to his side and he lead them to the meeting chamber. Taking their seats Yamato leaned forward.

“So what happened.”

“Yamato… Taichi may not survive the week. The Count has imprisoned him in his bedchamber and is abusing him. Yesterday when we arrived he had done so much damage a friend of his had to go see a Doctor.”

“You mean…”

“He isn’t dead but if this continues he may not be when we get there. His friend is doing what he can to keep him going to till arrive but I fear for them. If the Count has taken this measure to ensure you won’t come for him this could escalate quickly if he feels cornered.”

Iori pulled the map from his pocket and pushed it across the table. Opening it Yamato smiled.

“Was the from his friend?”

“Yes. We got it from him this morning.”

“There is a secret entrance.” Ioris voice came across in its usual monotone state. Sora looked shocked at him speaking.

“One the Count is unaware of?”

“From the intel I have gathered that is correct. The Count wasn’t always the ruler of that Kingdom. He somehow overthrew the previous Count and took his place.”

“So that is what you were doing all night.” Iori nodded in response.

“From what I can tell the true Count is still in the town unaware of who he truly is. Also, I am certain the Count has the ability to control minds in some form. The town seems to have given over to his will overnight and no one seems to remember a time before him. Only remnants of the previous Count still exist. With this in mind, I can conclude he can alter memories.”

Yamatos eyes lost their sparkle for just a moment. The information being given to him would make this a lot more complicated than originally expected. Suddenly a knife landed on the map snapping Yamato out of his train of thought.

“That’s the location.”

“You can’t just throw knives at him.” Sora said shocked by his actions.

“It is fine. Thank you to you both. You can leave.”

Both exited the chamber leaving Yamato alone. Pulling the knife from the map he laid it on the table and ran his finger over the mark it had left. Folding it up he exited the chamber and made his way back down the corridor. Opening the door with Daisuke insignia on it he walked in.

“Daisuke you in here?”

“Could you knock! I am a little busy.”

Walking towards the bedchamber he saw Dais head poking out from under the sheet. His cheeks were flushed and a grin covered his face.

“Is Takeru in there with you?” Yamato questioned leaning on the door frame.

“Even if he was that is none of your business.”

“Oh really. So the Princes Brother isn’t my concern?” He said flashing the redhead a cheeky grin.

“Well when you put it that way yes he is.”

“Takeru.” As he called his brothers name his head popped out from the bottom end of the sheet a shy smile on his lips.

“Yes brother?”

“When will you learn?” He responded as he sighed to the situation in front of him. “If it is okay with you can I have a word with my General?”

“Oh yeah. Would you mind giving us a minute?”

“Don’t say a minute he’ll get a big head.”

“Hey!” Daisuke protested as Takeru giggled.

Yamato turned and left the room leaning against the wall. 5 minutes passed and Takeru came out look very flustered. Yamato just shook his head and went into the room. Heading back to the bedchamber he took a seat on the bed as Daisuke was on the floor looking for his underwear.

“Just get back into the bed. No one wants to see you naked Dai!” His voice was exasperated.

Standing up he turned grinning at Yamato.

“Well Keru liked what he saw.”

Yamato narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. Rolling his eyes the redhead got under the sheets.

“What did you want?”

“It is regarding the mission.”

“Oh really? And what do you want me to do?”

“I've had confirmation of a friend as I expected. No matter what the plan is you must get him out at all costs. No matter what that is your priority.”

“Okay…” His face contorted with confusion. “Why is this so important?”

“For once Dai please don’t ask questions.”

“As you wish.”

“Thank you.”

Yamato got to his feet and went to leave.

“You know I love him.”

“I do and I know he loves you but don’t hurt him Daisuke. He has been through enough for one lifetime.”

Daisuke didn’t reply he just remained silent. He knew Dai could never promise not to hurt his Brother as such things cannot be promised. People change as does love. Exiting the room he went back to his own chamber.

Shaking his head he pulled himself back to the present.

“I have one last plan. If we cannot all agree on it then I shall do this alone.” Holding his hand to stop any protests he took his seat. “It is rather simple. Daisuke, Iori and Miyako. You will enter through the secret passage that Iori was shown. Your mission is to save Taichi and his friend. Most likely you will find the friend in the basement in the Companion section. As you are aware he has Violet hair and eyes. He will not be hard to find. Check every room till you find him. Sora you and Koushiro will lead a frontal assault on the Castle. Bring everyone's attention to you two trying to bring down the gate. Be gentle with it I want as many of the townspeople coming to stop you. Mimi and Jou when they have gathered subdue them with the sleeping powder. Sora and Koushiro make sure you get out of there so you are not affected by it. Hikari once they are asleep use your light ability to calm their minds and remove the Counts control over them. Takeru I will be taking the Count head on when he is weak open the gate and send him into the void. Once we have returned here open the void then Mimi sill restrain him with her vines and Jou will cast the sleep powder on him. Once is he subdued fully he will stand trial.”

The room fell silent as one by one he looked at his friends and smiled.

“I do not want to lose any of you. This is the time to leave this room if you do not want to join me. You will not be penalised for your choice.”

Sora got to her feet and laid her whip on the table followed by Koushiro placing his short blade on the table. Mimi and Jou got their feet placing her twin sais and his hammer on the table they smiled at the Prince. Hikari slammed he bow down onto the table a determined look in her eyes. Takeru placed a hand on her shoulder as he placed his staff down. Daisuke threw his wind and fire wheels onto the table and put his feet up next to them giving a thumbs up. Miyako placed her iron fans on the table quickly joined by Ioris Tiger claws. Looking around at his friends he held back a tear of happiness Getting to his feet he drew his Katana and held it high in the air. An icy mist began to form around the blade.

“Then to war we shall go!”

Grabbing their weapons they held them high and cheered. Lowering his blade he began to cry.

“Yamato?” Sora said concerned.

“Thank you. None of you needed to do this and yet you will risk your lives not just for me but for a man none of you know.”

“Worst case there is enough of me to go around.”

A throwing knife struck the headrest of Daisukes chair barely millimetres from his face. Koushiro had his arm outstretched in the redheads' direction. Making a gulping sound he slid further down into the chair. The group started to laugh at his misfortune. Pulling his arm back the blade came away from the wood and returned to Koushiros hand. Flicking his hand back the blade disappeared up his sleeve. Yamato smiled and sheathed his Katana before taking a seat.

“We leave before daybreak. Go, relax and rest. Tomorrow we free a Kingdom.”

Everyone nodded and left the room apart from Daisuke.

“I said you could leave Daisuke.”

“And you shouldn’t be alone. Someone's got to keep an eye on you in case you decide to go off without us.”

“Fine you can stick around.”

Getting to his feet he walked around the table and grabbed Dais hand and dragged him to into his bedchamber.

“Don’t get the wrong idea. I am tired and if we don’t get any rest tomorrow could go horribly wrong.”

“Anything you say, Prince Ishida.” He retorted mockingly.

Throwing the redhead onto the bed he walked into his washroom to change. When he returned Dai was sitting on the bed in his underwear.

“Sorry it’s either this or nothing.”

“It is okay. Not like you came prepared.”

Climbing into bed he wrapped his arms around Dai and nuzzled into his hair.

“Night.”

“Good night Yamato.”

Ken collapsed onto the floor as the Doctor placed his needle on the table. Wiping the sweat from his brow he sighed in relief.

“Well done my boy. With your help, we have managed to save your friend.” 

“Thank you Doctor Gan’nai. You best go before he comes back. He won’t be happy with you being here.”

“If you insist.” Gathering up his things he made his way back towards town.

“Ke...n.”

“Taichi. You’re awake!”

“Why… why does everything hurt so much?”

“Do you not remember what happened to you?”

“What… what do…” He stopped as the fog around his mind cleared and he remembered what happened the night before.

“You know what boy you have been very well behaved this last week. Maybe we should make this a permanent arrangement.” The Count said as he plunged another finger into Taichi.

The Burnette shuddered at the words uttered by the Count. As a fourth digit was forced inside he noticed the boy didn’t shudder. Pushing harder there was still no reaction.

“Boy did you shudder at the idea of staying like this forever?” His words were calm but a storm was beginning to brew.

“No M’Lord.”

Pulling his fingers out he slapped him. The force was so hard he moved across the bed causing the chain to choke him.

“Don’t lie to me you ungrateful brat. I saved you! I made you my companion above all others and this is how you repay me?!” Taichi could feel the spit from his words against his back.

The weight from the bed lessoned as the Count got up. Suddenly a burning sensation flowed down his back. He couldn’t move to escape as another flood of pain etched its way into his flesh. He could hear the Count laughing with every slash. Over and over again the pain crept across his nerves and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He started to scream with every fresh groove being made into his flesh. The Counts laugh grew darker and darker with every movement. Grabbing Taichis' arm he pulled it tight and dug the knife in deep cutting down the muscle. Brutally he cut the brand off his arm and placed it on the bedside table. Stradling Taichi he plunged himself deep inside him riding him as he continued to slice into the brunettes body. Taichis' cries echoed through the Castle but no one dared interfere and Ken was in the deepest part of the Companion wing and couldn’t hear a thing from above. The brutal attack continued through the night into the morning hours. As the first ray of light gleamed through the window the Count leaned back admiring his work. Deep gashes covered Taichis' back and buttocks. Pulling back he ran the back of the blade along the crevasse of Taichi bottom resting the tip against his loose anus.

“I feel it is time for an upgrade. With your Prince coming for you I would hate to deprive him of an easy fuck.”

As he spoke he slide the blade inside him causing Taichi to tense up and cry out louder than before. As he clenched the blade cut deep into his flesh and the Count pulled up before twisting it and pulling down. Taking the blood-soaked blade from inside of Taichi he stabbed it into the bed. Taking both hands he gripped the sides of the opening he had made opened it wide before inserting his hands pulling Taichis' inside out and laying them on the bed. Licking the blood from his hands he laughed loudly with pleasure. Getting to his feet he threw the bedsheet over Taichis' body and released the collar from his neck before pulling the bell on the wall. Dressing himself he left the room smiling at the chaos he had created.

He know understood why he was laying on his front and tears were streaming down his face.

“Taichi please calm down. Whatever happened must have been the worst experience of your life but I need you to calm down. If you don’t you could bust your stitches.” Ken tried to calm his friend without touching him.

“Why… why didn’t you let me die?!”

“You are my best friend. I couldn't let you die like that plus the Prince is coming.”

“You said you had sent him away after meeting his court in town.”

“I lied. I gave them a map and showed them our secret entrance. I told them everything and he is coming tomorrow to save us. He is going to stop the Count.”

“You stupid boy. If the Prince comes the Count will kill you as punishment!”

Kens jaw dropped at Taichis words.

“Then we'll hide you till they arrive. We will survive this and escape.”

“And how do you propose that? I am using all the energy I have to hold back crying out in pain. How do you expect to me to escape in this state? Go with them Ken. At least you can be saved.”

“I am not leaving without you.”

“Then you are a fool.”

Shaking his head he walked over to the bells and pulled two of them. Quickly two maids appeared. He instructed one to gather as many people as need to move Taichi back to his room. He told the other to clean up the Counts room quickly before he returned. Both nodded and got to work. Soon a group appeared and helped carry Taichi back down to the bowels of the Castle to hide him. Ken turned off away from the group to gather the other Companions. He instructed them to wash and dress quickly as the Count was coming to choose his replacement. The companions ran around getting themselves sorted ready for the Count. An hour passed then another and the Count never appeared but after another two hours, the Count entered the companion area; a smile on his face but he wasn't drunk. Ken was worried but he had to hide it, the Count could never know Taichi was alive. Slowly he made his way along the line of companions while Ken explained their different benefits as to why they would be a good replacement.

“Well done my boy. I knew putting you in charge of them all was a good choice. For tonight though I am tired and have no urge to have one of these lesser boys join me. Choose the one you feel will suit my morning needs and place him in the main room. I may call him in the morning.”

Ken nodded and the Count departed. The group gave a sigh of relief and Ken looked over them as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Youngest virgin follow me.” He said waving a hand to follow him.

A young man stepped forward and he looked at him; he couldn’t have been any older than 18 though he could be wrong. Leading the way the boy followed him to Taichis old room. Pushing the door open he signalled the man to enter.

“When you hear the bell go to the Count. Make sure you are clean and well groomed. Don’t give him a reason to beat you.” Looking at the empty bed he sighed. “Good night.”

Ken pulled the door too and made his way down the corridor. Where the hell had the maids put him. Kicking his own door open he found Taichi lying there on the bed.

“There you are.”

“I told them to bring me here. The Count is less likely to search your room.”

“That is true. Ever since you got incarcerated up there he put me in charge of the others. Wanted to make sure they were perfect in appearance in case he got bored of you.”

“Did you believe that?”

“Well until I found you this morning no I didn’t. Now get some rest tomorrow will be a long day.”

“If you insist." He paused for a moment as he tried to get comfortable on his front. "Look.”

“Yes Taichi.”

“Thank you. You have been so kind to me over these years I couldn’t have asked for a better friend.”

“You never had to ask. I will always care for you.”

“Good night Ken.

“Good night Tai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. Latest chapter for this little project I have going on.
> 
> It kinda bit a bit darker than I intended but it works with where I am going.
> 
> I apologise for doing what many may not like with Daisuke and Takeru but I promise it is all part of a bigger picture.
> 
> As always please comment and I will start work on the next chapter tomorrow.


	6. Hope Diminished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is set, the war begins but have they covered every outcome that could happen. Will the darkness win or will light lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Daisuke stirred rolling onto his side he threw his arm out to wrap it around his friend but to his surprise, the Prince was gone and his place in the bed was cold. Sitting bolt upright he scanned the room frantically he looked around but his eyes refused to adjust to the darkness. Pulling the sheet off he went to jump out when he heard a sound and froze.

“Why must you make so much noise?” Yamato called out from the darkness.

“I was worried. I thought you had gone on without us.” Daisuke responded pulling the sheet back over him.

“The thought did cross my mind. I don’t want any of you to die while doing this and maybe it is best I leave you all behind.”

“You know Sora would have a field day with you if you did that and came back alive.”

“I know as would all of you which is why I decided not to go.”

“Thank you. None of us would know what to do without you.”

“You’d all survive. Father would make sure of that.”

“Did you make a decision on who will take your place if you don’t return or if the people don’t accept Taichi?”

“Yes I have. On my dressers is my final decree if anything should happen. It is only to be opened by my Father if I do not return or if I have to leave the Kingdom.”

There was a knock at the door.

“Yes.” Yamato called out quietly.

“It is time.” Miyako called back.

“Thank you Miyako. Please assemble everyone in the courtyard. We will join you shortly.”

There was no response just silence. Yamato appeared from darkness and stood next to the bed.

“Come Daisuke.”

The redhead nodded and got dressed. Taking Yamatos' hand he smiled not that the blonde could see the smile but he could feel its presence.

“Let’s go save Taichi.” Daisuke said softly.

“Hmm.” Yamato responded in agreement.

They left the Palace and entered the courtyard where everyone was waiting for them. Taking his place in the centre of his friends Daisuke took his place in the circle as well. Turning he met their gaze one by one. Each one of them showed no fear, no distrust, nothing but determination and admiration for him and his mission. Each one of them had been saved by him and his family and they all knew he would never leave a single one of them behind. They had so much faith in him and at this moment in time, but all he could feel was dread. The feeling that they may not come back. That his Father would be left to pick up the pieces of a broken family once more. He knew what he was doing was right but was he doing it for the right reasons? Was love really worth risking the lives of those he cared about? Clenching his fists he took a deep breath and nodded. It was too late to turn back they all would follow him to the ends of the globe and back again. Flicking her wrists Sora made the wind rage around her lifting her into the air. The clouds grew dark and lightning cascaded across their surface. Koushiro held a large metal board in his hand, the sides sharpened into multiple points. Jou stood next to him his face filled with some worry. Suddenly the lightning struck the ground before the pair. At that moment Koushiro threw the board onto the bolt and jumped onboard taking Jou with him. Kicking off they rode the lightning into the clouds and surfed along the strikes as they happened to keep them up there. Mimi placed her arms out in front of her then lifted them into the air. The earth began to move and large vines wrapped themselves around her and took off towards the boundary of the town. Takeru and Hikari closed their eyes as Angelic wings sprouted from their backs and they took to the skies. They were followed by Miyako with her bird-like wings coming from her back. Daisuke took a step back as his body began to bend and break taking on his Dragon form. This form was a long serpent style Dragon bright orange and red in colour. With long flames for whiskers and hair. Iori jumped on his back but was wearing Koushiros flying device as a backup for their escape. Lifting his Katana high into the air he brought it down signalling them to make their move. As the sword came down he vanished in a cloud of dust as he took off towards the Counts Kingdom. Leading the group at half speed so they could keep up Daisuke and Sora flew down to his level.

“Yamato we are nearing the border of the Kingdom we should stop here.” Sora shouted so he could hear her.

“She is right. Let's hold off here for the moment.”

Coming to a halt just at the outskirts of the town Yamato turned to face those following him. Sora, Hikari, Takeru and Miyako landed next to him. Iori leapt of Daisuke as he curled himself into a ball and landed with a flip next to Miyako who slapped him around the back of his head for startling her. As he rubbed the back of his head Mimi was set down next to them by her vines which vanished back into the ground and began to repair the groves they had made in the earth during their journey. Just to the side of them, lightning hit the ground and Koushiro and Jou came surfing down towards them. Jou jumped off as Koushiro kickflipped the board into the air catching it as he touched to the floor. The large board began to fold up into a small cube which he placed into his pocket.

“I hate riding that thing.” Jou commented as he adjusted his glasses.

“You don’t have to ride with me you know. I built the bigger board for that purpose you know.” Koushiro said slightly annoyed by Jous constant moaning about their mode of transport.

“Enough you two!” Sora snapped. “Focus on the task at hand.”

Holding their heads down in embarrassment they nodded.

“Erm is the town always this quiet?” Takeru spoke up.

Sora and Iori looked over at the town looking concerned.

“It was quiet when we were here but that darkness. Not a light on in any of the buildings. Something isn’t right.”

“Iori go.” Yamato ordered.

The young boy disappeared into the darkness towards the town.

“Mimi is there anything hidden under the earth?”

Getting down on one knee she placed a hand against the dusty ground. Getting to he feet she shook her head.

“There is nothing. No plant life, no water, no life whatsoever. The area before us is dead down to the core.”

“I don’t like this. There is no light in the Kingdom. I’m not sure even I can break this darkness.” Hikari' voice was trembling.

“Mimi, Jou. Have you got plenty of your healing potion?”

“Yes.” They responded in unison.

“Give Daisuke two vials and two vials to myself.”

The group were unsure of his strange request but they handed over the potions.

“Let's make our way to town gates.”

Nodding they began to walk towards the entrance to the town only to find the gate open and Iori stood before them.

“Iori?” Sora called out.

Turning his head he looked over his shoulder at them. His eyes flicked between glazed and normal. His fists were clenched and his face showed a battle he was fighting on the inside.

“The Count is doing this.” Miyako said softly.

Making her way over to him she wrapped her arms around the small boy.

“Let me protect you now as I did then.”

His eyes returned to normal and his body relaxed.

“Thank you.”

“Are you okay to carry on?” Yamato asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Yes M’Lord.”

“Good. You know the plan. Sora, Koushiro go and cause the distraction. Takeru, Hikari give them back up where needed. Mimi, Jou keep your distance until it is time to strike. Dai, Miyako follow Iori when it is safe. Take some sleeping powder in case the Count takes control of Iori. We meet back here when our tasks are complete.”

“Yes Prince Yamato!” The group responded.

Sora took to the skies holding on to Koushiro as she did. Making their way over the town she couldn’t shake the feeling that this wasn’t going to be as easy as they wanted. Before they got anywhere near the Castle bridge she spotted Ken standing on a rooftop waving at them. Why was he not in the Castle? She knew she had to fly on but too many questions had arisen and that boy had the answers. Turning to the side she landed on the rooftop. Removing her whip from her side she gripped it tightly. Koushiro kept one hand on the hilt of his short blade drawing it slightly in case they were attacked.

“Ken. Why are you out here.”

“Wind, Lightning… Impressive abilities for such young ones. Now only to break your will and I will have control of you as well.”

“You aren’t Ken!”

“You are partly correct. This is the boy's body but I have his mind. Hurt the body and you will not harm me.”

“You coward. Using him as a shield! Koushiro whatever you do do not harm him. He is the one we need to save along with Taichi.”

“I think we got more to worry about than just that.”

“What do…” Looking around she realised they were encased in pure darkness. “...you mean?”

Ken began to laugh as he vanished into the darkness.

“Come now, girl. Did you really think I wouldn't have a few secret weapons up my sleeve? This young man can control Darkness and Shadows. He has no idea of his powers and no idea that I have been using him to see everything. I know your plan and I am well prepared to fight you.”

As the Counts and Ken's voices blended one over the other the prison of darkness began to shrink in size. Koushiro raised his hand but nothing happened.

“I can’t summon my lightning!”

Flicking her wrist Sora tried to make even the smallest breeze happen but alas she failed to do so.

“Kou please tell me you got something hidden in a pocket that can help us?”

“I… I don’t.”

Back on the outside Hikari was bombarding the dome with arrows of light but to everyone's surprise, it did nothing. Takeru joined in beating the dome with his staff but all that could be heard was the sound of arrows and his staff clanging against the outer shell causing sparks to fly. Down below Dai, Miyako and Iori made their way to the secret entrance. This wasn’t the plan they had in mind be a distraction was a distraction. The drawbridge was already down and the three made their way across into the courtyard. Iori signalled for them to follow behind the trellis. Pushing the hidden button the door popped open and the group were rushed by the inhabitants of the town. Iori flipped backwards over the trellis only to be confronted by the rest of the townspeople entering into the courtyard. Tucking his Tiger Claws away he took up his fighting stance. He just had to subdue them until Mimi and Jou arrived. Miyako spread her wings but before she could fly away multiple lassos where thrown around her binding her wings and arms. As the bounds were pulled tight she fell to the floor. Daisuke knew he had no time to change form, he couldn’t use his fire and his weapons were out of the question. At that moment he saw an opening in the crowd it would have barely given enough room for Iori but he had to try. He had to get into the Castle. Lunging at the crowd he knocked enough of them aside to break through and into the secret passage. Running he headed for the far end where a door lay open. Holding one of his hands up it burst into flames and with the other, he poured his canteen of water over it filling the narrow corridor with smoke blinding his pursuers. Finally, he burst through the door and slammed it shut. Pressing his finger against the lock he began to melt it to stop anyone getting in behind him but also cutting off his escape route. Resting his back against the stone surface he let out a sigh.

“Miyako, Iori. I am so sorry but I promised I would do this no matter.” He said to himself before pulling out his copy of the map and following it to the bowels of the Castle.

Mimi and Jou watched as their friends became overwhelmed by the people of the town.

“Jou can you make a shock wave that’ll knock them to the floor?”

“I can but it’ll take everyone else with it.”

“That is fine. Just do it.”

Pushing his glasses further up his nose he lifted his hammer into the air bringing it down with great force. A circle of energy went out from where they stood only to suddenly stop. The force was so great the wave rebounded in on themselves knocking both of them to the floor and shredding the bag full of the sleeping powder and healing potion. As they hit the floor they were knocked unconscious.

“What have I done?” Yamato said to himself as he watched his friends be beaten one by one.

“Go save him! We’ve have got this.” Hikari shouted down to him from the sky above.

Looking up he watched as they continued to beat the dome. If he could find who made it and stop them Sora and Koushiro would be saved. That alone may turn the tide. Running he made his way through the town, past the people in the courtyard and up the main stairs into the Castle. As the door closed behind him he stopped. Everything was silent in here as it had been out there. He wanted to be in and out before daybreak but that was only a few hours away. Had everything they had planned been in vain? Pulling himself together he unclipped his sheath from his side. He knew hitting anyone with his sword sheathed would hurt but would do less damage than the blade. On his back rested a spare blade in case he needed it. Slowly making his way through the vast network of corridors he came to the banquet hall. The room was covered in paintings of the Count and was lite by torches. It was odd this one room would be filled with light. It had to be a trap but he couldn’t figure out how it was.

“Welcome Prince Ishida. Such a pleasant surprise to see you make it this far. Your speed is far greater than I gave you credit for. No matter though speed will do you no good here.”

“Count! Tell me who are you really? Power over the mind and speed. Never seen during the day only the night. There was a tale of a man like that but I always believed it was a myth. Could you really be him?”

“Those stories never did me justice. A man wandering the globe stealing powers of those he conquered and killed. Though that is very true they always missed one fact out. My true ability was being able to absorb, though be it for a time, the same power of the person I touched. When I fell in love many many years ago I reveled in being able to run like the wind. But as I aged I found the time I could hold onto a power grew weaker and weaker. One night out of anger and hate for the one I loved we fought and I killed him. As I held him in my arms begging for forgiveness I felt his life ebb away until nothing was left. I never got forgiveness but I did feel his power pour into me. I grew young again and could run as fast as I wanted for as long as I wanted. I had obtained his power but at a price; I could no longer temporarily borrow other abilities any longer. The years passed and I met another but as time grew on I grew old and frustrated again. In a rage, I killed my new lover and once again his power became my own. I could control minds now, but not just control them change memories as well.” He began to laugh. “I stole this Kingdom and have been killing off young beauties to steal their youth as here a person with Power is very rare indeed. So when I found my two boys I knew not to kill them. I needed to control them and use them as my puppets. I never knew you would fall in love with one of them and come to save him. Lucky for me you’ll only be saving a corpse. Though it is taking time for his power and youth to become mine when it does I will have no need for this boy.”

As the Count uttered his last word Yamato arched his back in pain as if a dagger had pierced his flesh. Reaching round there was no knife just blood. The Count began to laugh again. Turning around he scanned the room. No one was there. He felt no presence other than his own. Clipping his blade back to his side another pain elevated through his body starting at his leg causing him to fall to his knees. Biting his lip he placed his hand against the floor and ice began to snake its way from under his palms and over the floor. He looked around at the shadows hoping whoever hide in them would slip up and give away their position. Another sharp pain came from his shoulder. He couldn’t carry on like this. If he took much more damage he wouldn’t be able to save anyone. With no warning, a ball of fire struck his shadow and a scream echoed out through the chamber. From within Yamatos shadow, Ken jumped out grabbing his hand. His eyes narrowed in the direction of where the flames came from.

“What’s with the look handsome? That look doesn’t suit you at all.” A voice mocked from the rafters.

“Daisuke.” Yamato said relieved.

“Well if someone hadn’t burnt my hand for no reason I wouldn’t have to give you this look.”

“At least he didn’t have an issue with handsome.” Daisuke said as he leapt down from the rafters and landed next to Yamato.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome blondie.”

“Damn you!” The Count's voice echoed through the chamber. “I will have to deal with you myself.”

“Prince Ishida. You came for us!” Ken said happily still clutching his hand.

“Hey mate. Don’t get all friendly with the Prince you just tried to kill him!”

“What do you mean I wouldn’t kill the Prince.”

Daisuke growled at the violet haired boy as he made his way up to him. As he reached the boy he realised he was taller than him. Not by much but enough to make him feel slightly inferior. Looking up his eyes met Kens and his face relaxed.

“So you don’t remember using the shadows to try and kill the Prince?”

“Shadows? Kill the Prince? No, I didn’t do any of that.”

“Daisuke. He was being controlled by the Count. He has no idea of what he is capable of but I can bet just cause he is awake now doesn’t mean that dome is gone.”

“Dome? What is going on.” Ken said getting rather agitated by the conversation. 

Yamato gave Dai and Ken the quick version of what the Count had told him. Ken looked at his arm then the knife laying next to him on the floor.

“I… I have abilities and I tried to kill you with them?”

“That is the gist of it.”

Dai grabbed Ken's hand and pulled the small vial from his pocket. Using his teeth to remove the cork he spat it out on the floor and poured the contents on the man's hand even though Ken tried to free his hand.

“What the hell are you doing?” Ken shouted.

Daisuke didn’t answer just placed a hand on Ken's cheek and smiled. Looking into those violet eyes he watched as darkness thrashed wildly in his pupils. A wildness he once had, a wildness he wanted. Was this the missing part in his life, was this boy what he had been looking for, what Takeru couldn’t provide. Looking down he watched as Ken's hand began to heal as he stroked ivory skin under his tanned digits.

“Than… thank you.”

“Daisuke, Daisuke Motomiya. I am General to the Prince. I am here to save you.”

“I’m…” Ken studied the man eyes. Fire danced around his pupils calm and soothing but filled with passion and kindness. “I’m Ken, Ken Ichijouji.”

“Ichijouji? The lost Ichijouji Kingdom?!”

“Daisuke! There is no time for this get him out of here. I need to find Taichi.”

“Oh yeah sorry.” The redhead went to grab Ken's hand be he vanished into the shadows.

“That's better. You got him to let his guard down and let me back in. I feel in a sporting mood. As you broke my control with fire I’ll make you a deal. Save the brat in that room using no abilities, no tricks and I’ll give you your prize. Pull him from the shadow and break my control and you can all leave here and I won’t stop you.”

“Don’t do it. It is a trap.”

“I have no choice. With everyone else at risk because of me, I must do this to save them all.”

“Well Prince Ishida?”

“I agree on one condition. If I don't free him from your control I offer myself up as a replacement for my friends and both Ken and Taichi. I will take their place in the capacity they served you in.”

“You got yourself a deal boy.” Ken's hand emerged from his shadow. “Shake.”

Kneeling down he took Ken's hand. Shaking it once he was suddenly pulled into the darkness. The Counts laugh could be heard echoing behind him along with Daisuke calling out his name. As he was pulled deeper and deeper into the darkness all he could think about was how he failed his friends, failed Taichi and Ken.

“I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go another chapter complete. I am trying to give it more depth than I originally started with and building a bit more story for the Count I felt was needed. I am not trying to redeem him for his actions just give those actions a bit more credibility. 
> 
> Hope you have enjoyed and as always leave your comments below.


	7. Shining Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has the Darkness won? If there no way out for any of them? Or is Daisuke the secret weapon they need? Is Ken and Daisuke's past the answer to saving the not just Taichi but them all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Sinking deeper and deeper into abyss Yamato loosened his grip on the hand pulling him into the darkness. He didn’t fight it how could he, he had lost everything and at a cost. Everyone he cared about was dying and he was lost. As he became lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice the hand had released its grip and left him to float within the realm of shadows and darkness.

“I’m… I’m sorry everyone.” Were the only words he could manage.

Back in the real world the battle was looking direr than ever. Sora and Koushiro were quickly running out of space and air faster than they wanted. The two huddled up together conserving any air they had left. Hikari and Takeru continued to barrage the dome with everything they had to no avail. With every stroke they made they became weaker and more desperate. Iori and Miyako remained quiet as their captures bound them tight to the pillars in the Castle courtyard. Daisuke's strong will and determination bombarded the spot where Yamato had vanished. Over and over again his fingers snapped sending flames to the floor. He didn’t stop even when his fingers began to bleed.

“You are determined boy. Maybe you would make a good addition to my collection. The power of fire sounds fun.”

“You will never break my will!” Daisuke shouted as fire burst from all around him.

The room began to burn, the tables, chairs, the hangings everything burned as Daisuke lost control. The anger in his soul burst from his eyes as fire erupted from his sockets and lite up his face. Holding his arms out his entire body became fire, burning away his clothes leaving nothing but pure fire enveloping him. He knew this was bad. He had lost control and the fire was taking over. He had spent years working on this to ensure that it would never happen again.

“Give him back.” He said through gritted teeth. His voice filled with hate.

“You want him back then kill him.”

Ken emerged from the shadows cast by the flames. His body was burned and singed. Fiery eyes met violet beauties and the flames began to die down. Those eyes. Something in those eyes calmed his soul. The flames engulfing the room died down and soon depleted into nothing. The fire covering his body began to fade leaving only his modesty covered by flames. Kneeling down he picked up his wheels that had fallen from his body when his clothes had burned away. Taking a stance he faced Ken a pained look stricken across his face. Ken drew a pointed fencing sword from his side and took up his battle stance. Dai set his wheels alight and began to spin them in his hands as Ken darted towards him. Their weapons clashed and they were face to face.

“Ken! Wake up! You’re an Ichijouji!” Dai begged as Ken kicked him back.

“What do you know of me?” He shouted in anger.

“I think we knew each other! Years ago in your Kingdom. You are the Prince of the Ichijouji Kingdom.”

Ken darted forward and the redhead tried to block but was too late. Ken's sword pierced his side. Dai gripped his wheels tightly gritting his teeth as he felt the cold blade enter his body.

“Ken. I was your friend! I thought you were dead but those eyes. I couldn’t remember where I knew them from but it is you. Please, Ken, come back to.”

Ken growled and drew his blade from within Daisuke's body and jumped back watching as Dai feel to one knee.

“You leave me no choice!”

Getting to his feet he gripped both wheels in one hand and snapped his fingers closing his wound with the flames. Throwing his wheels towards ken he launched himself into the air coming at his opponent. Ken knocked back the wheels that returned to Daisuke who caught them and began spinning them as he headed towards the violet-haired boy. The flames coming from his weapon began to surround him. He spun them faster and faster until he was in the centre of a tornado of fire. Ken held up his hand and a dark mist began to seep from his palm. Quickly the mist gained form and engulfed the room in darkness extinguishing Daisuke's flames. In shock, he stopped spinning and dropped to the floor. As he landed he winced in pain dropping one of his wheels and gripping his side. Looking around him there was nothing but darkness. Snapping his finger resulted in nothing happening, not even a spark it was then he realised the fire that burnt within him was gone. Had the darkness stolen him of his ability? Dai tried to comprehend what was happening but before he knew it he felt Ken's blade cut into his flesh a second time. It wasn’t just the blade something else cut into his arm causing him to drop his wheel. Biting his lip he fought back letting the pain overcome him. Suddenly he was lifted into the air held by dark tendrils hidden within the darkness. His arms were pulled tight at an angle as were his legs. Ken emerged from the shadows wiping the blood from his blade and sheathing it.

“You never stood a chance boy. This boy is a perfect puppet. Agile, powerful, easily manipulated and above all tasty. When I take this boy in my bed he will know what it truly means to be controlled.”

“Let him go you pervert.”

The Counts laugh echoed through the darkness.

“Fuck you.” Dai muttered. “Ken.”

“What?!”

“What happened to you? What happened to the boy I…” Dai hung his head.

Ken held up his hand and motioned for the tendrils to bring Daisuke closer. As they did Ken grabbed his face.

“I do not know what you talk about. I was found by the Count after… after my family died.”

“Who was your family?”

“They were no bodies.”

“Think about it. Were they nobodies?”

Ken narrowed his eyes.

“Yes they were!” His voice filled with anger.

“I am sorry I never went back for you.”

“Do not listen to him boy! Kill him!”

Kens eyes became glazed and he drew his blade.

“Ken! Ken! It is me…” The blade pierced his chest. “Daisuke.”

The darkness faded and his eyes returned back to normal. Dais body fell to the floor.

“Well done my boy. Dispose of the body for me.”

The room fell silent as Ken drew the blade out of Daisuke and threw it to the side. Running a hand over his body his fingertips followed the pattern of a birthmark on Dais hip. As he traced the image his head began to hurt, it only took a moment for that pain to change. It felt like he’d been hit with a brick the pain, the images, the past flashed through his mind. The pain subsided and his eyes snapped open.

“Dai!” Ken choked out.

Ken wrapped his arms around Daisuke's body and held him close as tears began to fall down his face.

“I remember… I remember everything. Daisuke. I remember.”

“Save Yamato.” Daisuke's voice was raspy and faint as he spoke.

Ken held out a hand and the portal that he had pulled Yamato through appeared. Ken laid his head and Dais chest and continued to cry.

In the darkness Yamato was still lost in his thoughts. He tried his best to figure out a plan. Anything to save them all even if it meant losing his own life. Then he saw it. Light. Blinding brilliant light from above. He reached towards it. With every fibre of his being, he reached and stretched towards it. He had a chance. He could live and save them all. His body began to raise up toward the light. His hand reached the top and burst through back into the real world. Pulling himself out of his darkness he rolled onto the floor gasping for breath. Breaking through he felt like he hadn’t had any air in that realm. Looking to his side he saw Ken holding Daisuke in his arms crying.

“DAI!” He called out. “Dai?” No response.

“I am sorry. I killed him.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“Yes it was. I remembered too late who he was… who I was.”

“The Count had control of you, Ken.”

“That isn’t an excuse. Please give him a proper farewell.”

“What do you mean?”

Ken laid Daisuke on the floor gently and got to his feet. Turning he looked at Yamato. The violet of his eyes was gone only darkness was left. Holding out his hand he clenched his fist. Walking over to his sword he picked it up and sheathed it. Flicking his wrist the darkness surrounded him and when it vanished his clothes had changed. Black leather trousers, a deep purple shirt and black silk hooded cloak replaced his worn attire. Giving Daisuke's body one last look he closed his eyes for a moment before exiting the room. Yamato pulled himself over to Daisuke's body and looked for a pulse. He couldn’t find anything. Resting his head on his chest he hugged his friend.

“I am sorry Dai. You were never meant to die. None of this was meant to happen.”

“Get out the way!” A female voice came from behind him.

“What?” He was confused by the order.

“Yamato move it and let me treat his wounds.” Mimi said getting in front of him.

Sora took Yamato's hand and helped him to his feet.

“How?”

“Well…”

Hikari and Takeru descended from the skies landing on a nearby building. Exhausted they barely had the strength the stand. Hikari fell to her knees propping herself up on her bow. Takeru dug his staff into the roof of the building and leant against it.

“What are we going to do?” Hikari questioned.

“I… I don’t know. Only the one who made it could break that dome.”

“We have to do something before it is too late.”

As it looked like all hope was lost the dome surrounding Sora and Koushiro shattered. Looking at each other then at the two lying on the rooftop opposite to them they began to smile.

“Sora! Koushiro!” Takeru called out waving his hand.

Waving back they gingerly got to their feet. Composing themselves Sora took to the skies and landed next to them. Koushiro pulled a grappling hook from his pocket and fired it onto a taller building near them and used it to swing at an angle towards the group.

“What happened?” Hikari questioned.

“It was Ken. He must have been defeated.” Sora answered.

“You mean the boy you met has abilities?” Takeru said shocked.

“We know he does now but that was no ordinary ability. That was enhanced. I can only think the Count was controlling him or…”

“Or?” Koushiro asked.

“It doesn’t matter. We need to get this town to sleep. Where are Mimi and Jou?”

Hikari and Takeru shrugged their shoulders. Sora rolled her eyes and took to the skies. Scanning the area they came from she spotted a crater where Jou's hammer had connected with the earth. Diving down she gently landed beside them. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small vial.

“Good thing I took this earlier.” She muttered to herself pouring the contents over them both. 

“Come on you two wake up.”

“No need to be so loud you know.” Mimi protested.

“If you wouldn’t mind keeping it down I would be grateful.”

“We don’t have time. Where is the bag?”

Mimi jumped to her feet and looked around trying to find it. Jou placed his hand on the ground to get up but found a piece of material. Holding it up he sighed.

“It has been destroyed by my shockwave.”

“Damnit! Mimi, can you do anything?”

“Yes but everyone will need to be clear of the area.”

“Okay, you two get to the courtyard we’ll get Daisuke, Iori and Miyako.”

Leaping into the sky she made her way back to the rooftop.

“We need to get Daisuke, Iori and Miyako out of the courtyard now!”

The group nodded and Sora grabbed Koushiros hands while Takeru and Hikari took to the skies. Making their way to Castle courtyard they landed on the ramparts and looked down at the townspeople milling around. They seemed to under a spell. They weren’t talking and had hardly any movement.

“The Count has really done a number on these people.” Takeru said looking over the edge.

“Look there. Is that Iori and Miyako?” Hikari pointed to two of the support pillars.

“It is but where is Daisuke? Do you think he got through?” Koushiro questioned.

“We have to hope he did. Takeru, Hikari distract the crowd. Keep them to that side of the courtyard. Koushiro release them and you go with Miyako I’ll grab Iori.”

The group nodded and Takeru and Hikari took to the sky. Hovering above the townspeople they began to claw up towards them hoping to grab them as they hovered above them. They watched as Koushiro jumped down from the ramparts and began to untie their friends. Miyako spread her wings and took to the skies just as Sora dived down and grabbed Iori by the hands. Heading onto the Ramparts Mimi and Jou entered through the entrance archway. Throwing a hand out a vine appeared from beneath Jou wrapping itself around him and placing him with the others. They all looked down watching as vines crawled from the dirt and covered the archway. Raising her arms upwards flowers began to bud from the vines the townspeople began running for her and she closed her eyes. The flowers bloomed and they began to release their pollen.

“Sora! Miyako! Use your wind to cover the people!” Mimi shouted up to them.

Sora and Miyako took to the skies. Sora flicked her wrist and Miyako held her hands forward as they did the wind began to blow. A gentle breeze pushed the pollen past Mimi and over the people. Letting her hands drop to her side another vine appeared lifting her up to join the others. Dusting the pollen off herself she took a seat on the rampart wall and looked down.

“You’ll need to give it a moment. Unlike my refined dust, this will work slower.”

A few minutes passed and one by one the sleeping pollen took effect and they began to fall to the floor. Once the last person had fallen asleep Mimi got to her feet and smiled at the small group.

“Shall we go save the boys?”

“Sounds good to me.” Miyako replied

They made their way down into the courtyard Hikari giving off her healing light as they passed the townspeople removing the Counts control over them. Iori lead them to the secret passage. As they walked down the now empty passage they found the exit closed. Sora pressed against it.

“Great it won’t budge. Jou care to do the honours?”

Stepping forward he raised his hammer and hit the door sending a shockwave through the solid frame. Removing his hammer from the surface the passage fell silent then a sudden explosion as the door exploded into the connecting hallway. Walking through he used his hammer to clear the debris as the others followed behind. Looking up and down the hallway they wondered what way to go when they heard a voice calling out “Dai”. Quickly they ran in the direction of the voice. When they reached the chamber they found Yamato with his head on Daisuke's chest. Mimi ran towards them.

“Get out the way!” A female voice came from behind Yamato.

“What?” He was confused by the order.

“Yamato move it and let me treat his wounds.” Mimi ordered getting in front of him.

Sora stepped forward and took Yamatos hand and helped him to his feet.

“How?”

“Well we can talk about that later but now we need to let Mimi work her magic.”

Yamato nodded still holding Soras hand. Mimi kneeled by Dais body and placed her hand on the stone floor. The floor began to crack and a flower bloomed as she lifted her hand upwards. Picking the flower she bowed her head and crushed it over Daisuke's body. Placing her hands on his body she pushed the crushed flower into the wound and then blew into it. They watched as small roots began to sprout from the hole in his chest and weave their way over it like stitches pulling it closed. The process repeated itself over his other wounds closing them all up. Getting to her feet she took a deep breath and held her hands over him. Suddenly Daisuke's eyes snapped open and he gasped for air. Mimi lost her footing and Miyako grabbed hold of her to steady her. Yamato knelt down next to Daisuke taking his hand.

“Dai you’re okay. Thank goodness.”

“I am not sure I would say okay but I am alive.”

He tried to sit up to no avail and Yamato had to help him.

“Please take it easy.”

“Where is Ken?”

“He ran off saying he remembered everything.”

Dais eyes widened and the flames ignited within them. Getting to his feet he held out his hand.

“Your jacket please.”

“Dai you’re in no state to fight.” Mimi protested.

“Please Yamato.”

Yamato sighed and handed over his Jacket which Daisuke quickly threw on. Flexing his fingers flames appeared on the end of each one then went out.

“Daisuke what are you doing?” Yamato questioned getting to his knees.

“I am going to stop Ken. Go find Taichi. He’ll need you just as Ken needs me.”

Turning on his heel he ran out of the room and vanished from sight. The group stood there unsure of what to do or say.

“Sora, Koushiro, Mimi Jou, Hikari, Takeru, Iori Miyako. Go help the people. I will find Dai, Taichi and Ken and bring them out alive.”

“But Yamato!”

“No buts Sora, no buts any of you. Please go and stay safe. If the Count gets control again I doubt we’ll get a second chance to escape.”

They looked at each other dejected by his comment but they knew he was right. Heading back the way they came Takeru was the last to leave. Resting his hand against the archway frame he looked back at his Brother.

“Please come back to us brother.”

Yamato nodded and they both left the chamber. The group headed out of the Castle while Yamato headed to the lower levels of the Castle.

Daisuke ran through the large hallways looking through all the open doors.

“Ken! Ken answer me! You are a such a pain nothing changes.”

He continued on turning the next corner he came to a stop finding blood splatter on the floor and wall.

“KEN!” There was no response. “KEN ANSWER ME!” Still there was no response.

Rubbing his temples he tried to ignore the pain coming from his body. Maybe Mimi was right and he shouldn’t be doing this. Taking a moment to centre himself he heard a scream. His head snapped up and listened. There was another and he made his way towards the howls of pain.

“Come now, boy. After everything, I have done for you and this is how you repay you!”

“You have done for me! I know what you have done for me and I will kill you Count Vamde!”

Dai came running into the throne room of the Castle to find the Count restrained by the same dark tendrils he had been. A dark aura was emanating from Ken's body and the Count was covered in blood. He watched as the tendrils pulled tighter.

“Ken!” Daisuke called out causing the man to turn.

“Dai? You’re… you’re alive?”

“One of my friends saved me Ken and I have come to save you.”

“I don’t need saving!”

“The Ken I know wouldn’t hurt a fly let alone kill a man.”

“I am no longer that man!”

Daisuke ran at him and wrapped his arms around.

“Get off my Daisuke!”

“I love you.”

Kens eyes widened and the darkness surrounding him began to fade. Ken slowly raised his arms and wrapped them round Daisuke and buried his head into the crook of his neck. Daisuke began to run his fingers through Ken's hair stopping at the bun.

“What is this on your head?”

“Oh yeah.” Ken raised a hand undid the bun letting his hair cascaded down his back.

“What the… When did your hair get so long?”

“It has been a while. I can cut it.”

“Don’t you dare. I like it.”

Daisuke leaned back slightly and smiled softly at Ken.

“Please let him go. We will deal with him. I promise he will be punished for his crimes.”

Ken nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around Dais body. Sliding an arm under Ken's legs he scooped up his friend and turned to exit the room.

“You will die for this disobedience!”

Dai snapped his fingers and flames began to circle the Count before turning into a cage of fire.

“You won’t hurt anyone ever again. Your days of evil are at an end.”

Daisuke exited the room and began to make his way to the Castle doors with Ken in his arms.

“Thank you Dai.”

“Just don’t be an idiot next time okay?”

“Sorry.”

“Idiot.”

“Yeah you are.”

“Better.”

“Dai.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah it became very Daisuke and Ken heavy. Kinda needed it to be to work. Plus the Count got a name who can guess who it is related to?
> 
> As always read, enjoy and comment.


	8. Dark Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle has begun and Yamato has to make choice. Give up everything for love or give up freedom for love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Yamato delved deeper and deeper into the bowls of the Castle until he finally reached the companions quarters. As he stood looking down the vast row of doors he noticed all the doors were open and a foul smell littered the air. Taking care he began to make his way down the long hallway. Upon reaching the first door he peered inside to find the remains of a young man hanging from the ceiling beam. His stomach had been sliced open from navel to neck. His intestines hung from his body the ends collecting on the floor. The blood from his body pooling beneath him staining the floor. Yamato covered his mouth with his hand as he turned out of the doorway and leant against the wall. Closing his eyes he did his best to try and block out the image now burning in his mind. Trying to focus his mind on finding Taichi he began to move quickly down the corridor. Quickly peering into each room the scene before him was very much the same each time. Every companion the Count owned was dead. Some hung and gutted, others decapitated, some mutilated beyond recognition. Yamato kept moving pushing the images to the back of his mind he knew this wasn’t good but he had to focus. If he lost sight the Count could take control of him. This was done to break his will. Make him an easy target. Eventually, he reached the first and so far the only closed door in the entire hallway. Gripping the hilt of his Katana with one hand he pushed open the door and stepped inside. Unlike the other rooms, there were no torches alight. Just a glowing force on the bed slowly he began stepping towards it his hand gripping the hilt tighter. Something didn’t feel right. His gut flipped with every step he took edging nearer to the light emanating from the bed. Leaning down he pulled back the rough course sheet to revel Taichi. He sighed in relief at finding him but still, the light worried him running a hand over Taichi's face he smiled.

“Taichi. Wake up.”

The moment the Prince spoke Taichi's eyes snapped open. A fire burned bright within his eyes. The fire was different from the one he saw at the party. Wild, intense and not the fire that burnt within Taichi's soul.

“Taichi?”

“Sorry to disappoint but Taichi isn’t here right now.” The brunette smiled tilting his head as he got to his feet.

Yamato jumped back releasing the hilt of his weapon as he did so. Stepping back towards the doorway he watched as Taichi stood there his eyes growing calm and the torches in the room burst to life. 

“You’re able to control fire?”

“I am just as surprised as you. I had no idea this boy was special and to think I nearly killed him.”

Yamatos eyes narrowed at the words coming from the brunette's mouth.

“You tried to kill him?”

“I tried but it seems luck was on my side. Someone saved this boys life but at the cost of his mental state.”

“What do you mean?”

“Now that would ruin all my fun. You have a choice, Prince Ishida. Either you die or he does, either way, I get what I want. You didn’t save my other boy and so even if you live you belong to me.”

Yamato narrowed his eyes. What had happened to Taichi? He just wanted to hear his voice, his true voice and get the truth.

“I will not fight him. I made a deal and I shall stand by it. Release him and let me take him to my friends. Then I am yours.”

“The true honour of a Prince. I will enjoy breaking your will. I will see you at the Castle courtyard. There we can make the exchange.”

Yamato nodded stepping towards Taichi he took his hand. The moment their hands touched the fire died in his eyes and Taichi began to sway. Catching him in his arms the young Prince started making the journey back to the courtyard. The plan hadn’t gone as expected one bit and the outcome was getting worse by the second. Holding him close Yamato laid a gentle kiss on Taichi's forehead causing the young man to stir.

“Yamato?”

“Yes Taichi it is me.”

“But why are you here? Ken was meant to tell you to leave.”

“It is a long story but you are safe and no one will hurt you ever again.”

“You mean I can be with you.”

Yamato continued to walk giving Taichi a reassuring squeeze. Taichi nuzzled his head against Yamato's chest.

“Thank you for keeping your promise.”

“A Prince always keeps his promises.”

“Yamato.”

“Hush now little one. Get some rest. My friends will take good care of you while I finish up here.”

“Little one?!” I’m not little!”

“You really are.”

“Hmph!”

Yamato giggled to himself as he laid another kiss on the young man's forehead. They walked in silence making their way slowly to the entrance of the Castle. As they reached the large wooden doors Yamato leant against it using his shoulder to push open one of the doors. Exiting into the courtyard Yamato came to a stop. The Count stood in the centre facing off towards his council with the townspeople behind them.

“Yamato!” Sora called out. He shook his head in response.

The group looked confused as he walked towards him and proceeded to lay Taichi on the floor in front of Mimi. Pulling the vials from his pocket he handed them to her and smiled.

“You’ll know when to give this to him.” He said softly to her.

Stepping back he looked at his friends and smiled.

“Don’t give me that look Yamato. What are you planning?” Daisuke walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

Yamato didn’t say a word. He just looked into Dais eyes that same smile still spread across his face. Ken staggered up to Daisuke and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Take good care of him.”

“I will do.” Ken responded as he encouraged Daisuke to come back with him.

Letting go of Yamatos shirt he wrapped an arm around Ken helping his stand.

“Don’t disappoint me!” Daisuke said without looking at him.

“Hmmm.” Was the only response he could give. “Takeru. It is up to you now.” As he spoke he edge back towards the Count's side and kneeled next to him.

The Count laid a hand upon Yamato's head and an evil smile crept across his lips.

“You are all free to leave and you can take the people of this Kingdom with you. I have no need of them now.”

“Brother!”

“Yamato.” Sora whispered as she shook her head. Turning she began to walk away. “Come on he has given himself to the Count we must respect his wishes.”

Jou stepped in front of her glaring down at her. Placing a hand on his chest she patted it. His glare dissipated and he moved aside. Sora walked over to Mimi and held her hand out reluctantly she handed over one of the vials depositing it in her pocket. Kneeling down she picked up Taichi he looked her confused.

“Yamato?!”

“Be still now. We need to leave.”

He studied her face and fell still nodding. Making their way out of the sight of the Count they snaked their way through the town with the inhabitants following them.

“Sora!” Takeru said angrily as he caught up with her. “How could you leave him there like that!”

“Takeru!” She responded sternly.

He fell silent and stepped back with the others. Reaching the outskirts of the town she stopped.

“Your friends are so well behaved. They know when they have been beaten.”

“They know to follow orders even when I do not give them directly.”

“Do you know how to do the same?” He stroked Yamato's hair as he spoke.

“Yes.” He replied through gritted teeth.

The Count continued to run his fingers through the blonde hair beneath his palm. As time passed the Count's pressure on his head began to increase. He took that as a sign his people were out of range of his abilities and he was frustrated by it. Smiling his eyes shone for a moment.

“What are you doing!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He responded still kneeling by his side.

The Count grabbed his hair and pulled his head back showing his frozen hand that was stroking his head moments ago.

“Why dear Count what happened to your hand?” Yamato said mockingly.

“How dare you mock me boy!” He shouted striking Yamato with his frozen hand.

The force pushed him to the floor before rolling several feet away. A yell came from the Count as his hand shattered from hitting the Prince.

“You insolent brat! How dare you!”

Getting to his feet Yamato dusted himself off and held his hands in the air. Kicking off the ground he backflipped into the air and landed on Daisuke's back. Grabbing his main of fire he waved down at the Count as flames erupted from the Dragons mouths engulfing the man below.

“Did I disappoint?”

“I suppose not. You are still alive.”

“Glad to hear it. Are the townspeople safe?”

“Yep. Sora made sure of it.

Turning she faced the people following her.

“This is far enough. Mimi heal Taichi with this vial.” she handed back the vial she had taken earlier from her. “Everyone I need you to listen and trust us just for a moment longer. Please all stand close together and we will put a protective barrier between you and the rest of the world. We have to go back and save our friend.”

The people looked worried but huddled together. Hikari stepped forward and drew her bow pointing it into the air. Releasing the golden arrow it flew high into the sky before coming down straight for the townspeople. Meters from their heads the arrow explode raining down golden light over them forming a protective barrier. Swinging her bow over he back she looked over at Sora.

“Thank you. We are in the worst case scenario now. We need to retrieve the Prince. Stop the Count and get everyone home safe. We all knew this could happen and now it is time to put our own plan into effect. Daisuke you save the prince.”

“Wait!” Ken interrupted her. “The Count… He is not like us. His power is beyond anything we can comprehend. With every person he has killed he absorbs their life force and adds it to his own. For over 500 years he has added new life to his own. I let hate and anger blind me giving me a chance to subdue him but he will not let that happen again.”

“Who are you?” Koushiro asked.

“That doesn’t matter right now. Right now we have to save Prince Yamato and bring him home.”

“I will save him!”

“Good. I am guessing you have a plan?” Yamato said taking a seat on Daisuke's back.

“Our great leader doesn’t have a plan?”

“Shut up.”

As he spoke he vanished from Daisuke's back. Stopping mid-air he looked down to see he was in the arms of the Count once more.

“Foolish boy. You can not stop me.”

The Count gripped his hand tight around Yamatos neck squeezing tightly. Clawing at his hand he tried his best to escape the tightening grip but to no avail. Daisuke dived towards the ground changing back into his human form as he did so. Holding his hand out flames appeared around them. Holding Taichi in front of him as a shield the Count laughed.

“Damnit!” The redhead muttered shaking his hands to put the flames out and landed on the ground with a thud.

“Once I kill you I will take your power and I will be young again and have a new arsenal to use against your friends. Royal blood is always the strongest.”

Gritting his teeth Dai stepped back. His vision began to blur. He knew he had pushed himself too hard and turning into his Dragon form had just made matters worse. As he fell back he felt are arm wrap itself around him pulling him into a tight embrace.

“You haven’t changed a bit.”

“Hmmm. Neither have you.”

“Come on. Time for you to rest.”

Nodding he looked up at Ken.

“You always did look after me.” He said smiling at violet eyes.

“You always needed it.”

Ken helped him towards the surrounding wall and helped him to sit down. Gripping his chest he breathed deeply.

“Such a drama queen.”

“You really did a number on me.”

“You shouldn’t have lost your temper.”

“I know.” He said looking at the ground kicking it with his heel.

“I am sorry.”

“It isn’t your fault. Plus you can make it up to me later.” Dai looked up giving Ken a wink. “Now go save him for me.”

Nodding Ken began to sink into the shadow cast by pillars surrounding them. The Counts laugh grew louder. As he watched the scene before him.

“You are all so weak! Only two of them came back for you.”

Yamatos vision started to fall dark. He knew he couldn’t hold on much longer but he had to. His friends had come from him. He couldn’t die now. His vision grew darker and his movements grew weaker. The sound of the Counts laugh grew dull as his head became heavy.

“I was going to keep you as my new toy but your death servers a better use. Thank you for your sacrifice.”

Squeezing one last time a crack echoed through the silent courtyard lowering Yamato's body he flung him to the side like a child with a broken toy. Outstretching his arms he smiled as his youth returned to him. In the space of a few seconds, Count Vamde was young and beautiful. His eyes sparkled and lips a bright red.

“It feels good to be young again.” Even his voice had changed. No longer old and raspy. His words fluttered on wings of angels.

Turning he began to make his way back into the Castle when before him a wall of fire exploded. Bearing his teeth he turned towards Daisuke who was still sat on the floor looking rather pale.

“Wrong one Count!”

Looking up to the ramparts he saw a young brunette looking down at him. Fire surrounded his body but did not burn his clothes. Jumping down from the wall he landed before the Count.

“So you are their secret weapon. A boy who cannot even control his ability correctly. Is this really the best they can do?”

Raising his hands the fire behind Count Vamde grew more intense and the heat crept across his skin. Within the blink of an eye, he darted towards Taichi grabbing his neck. Stopping halfway across the courtyard he looked at his hand.

“A dummy?” throwing the dummy to the floor he growled. “You trying to make a fool of me?”

“Never!”

Turning he looked to the corner of courtyard and Jou standing with his hammer resting on his shoulder.

“Damn you!” In a flash, he ran towards Jou. Reaching out he grabbed his neck and came to a halt. “Another dummy?”

Getting frustrated he threw the doll to the ground. Holding out his hand towards the flames he smiled. Nothing happened to his surprise. Holding up the other hand he did the same but still, nothing happened. Before him, they appeared one by one. Facing off with him.

“What have you done!”

“They did exactly as expected.”

“You!”

“Yes dear Count. I wasn’t as dead as you thought.”

“But how?”

Yamatos body rolled across the dusty ground before coming to a stop. While Daisuke and Ken did their part Sora emerged from the shadows. Unbeknownst to the Count, Ken was creating a portal in the shadows for them to move in. Sora knelt down next to Yamato and pulled the spare vial from her pocket. Pouring it over him she placed her hand over his mouth. His eyes fluttered open as he gasped for air her hand muffling the sound. Cracking his neck he winced in pain for a moment. Nodding she lifted her hand and moved back into the shadows. Rolling on the ground he followed her into the darkness and the shadow vanished. Ken vanished in front of the Count and re-emerged on the ramparts. Kneeling next to Taichi he nodded placing a hand on the floor a dark tendril wrapped itself around his waist. Daisuke snapped his fingers and the wall of fire appeared before the Count. Using the dark tendril Ken lifted Taichi into the air and brought him down in front of the Count. Snapping his fingers again Daisuke intensified the heat from the wall of flames. As the Count dashed for Taichi Yamato also dashed grabbing Taichi and replacing him with the Dummy. Upon Jou distracting the Count Yamato grabbed the dummy and replaced Jou with it as well. One by one the group of friends stood before the Count. Yamato walking in front of them as he spoke.

“How does not matter. What matters is you have lost. I may have been dead long enough for you to steal my life force but not long enough to steal my power.”

“I will kill you!”

“No, you won’t. Takeru if you wouldn’t mind.”

“A pleasure Brother.”

Takeru spread his wings and soared into the sky. Holding his staff above his head time began to slow. He watched as the Count tried to run but became frozen in time. Pointing his staff towards the Count he drew a circle in the air, once the circle was complete he held his staff by his side and placed his hand in the centre of the circle causing a round door to appear. Pressing the point of his weapon against the door he pushed it forward towards the Count.

“Great lord of time I call upon thee. Open to me the gate between worlds and give me access to the void. Take this man and lock him away until we call for his return.”

The gate began to open and a blinding silver light began to bleed into the world. The gate descended over the Count enveloping him and returned to its master. Takeru watched as the Count fell into the abyss. Tapping the Gate with his staff the doorway slammed shut and vanished. As he feet touched the ground below his wings vanished and time returned to normal.

“All done.” Daisuke wrapped an arm around him.

“Careful there.”

“Thanks Dai.”

“What are friends for.”

Ken spied them giving a gentle smile. Walking over to them he tapped Daisuke's shoulder. Looking back at Ken then at Takeru he gave a weak smile.

“Shit.”

The group of friends began to laugh. Yamato chose to ignore the situation for the moment and walked over to Taichi. Stopping before him he looked down at the young brunette.

“You really are small.”

“No I am not!” He pouted.

“I like it. Shall we go home?”

Taichi nodded and looked around him. He was finally free. He looked at Ken and smiled. No, they were finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... There was so much to try and fit in I cut a lot out just to make it flow right. It is very choppy and will most likely revisit it at a later date to change a few bits and maybe look at the pacing again. So yeah I have left out a few bits for a future chapter so don't worry I will address the boys little threeway love triangle and Hikari and Taichi's reunion. I just felt address those now would be too much.
> 
> As always please read, enjoy and leave a comment.
> 
> Your feedback is what makes doing this so much fun.


	9. Electric Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is all they want and home is where they will return. Though journeys aren't always that simple. Yamato must now face his people and convince them that the man he loves will not disappoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

The blinding light of the morning sun rose slowly over the horizon. Lifting his hand Koushiro covered his eyes as they made their way across the vast land before them. It had been three days since they left the kingdom with its people in tow. Some interesting revelations had come to light on their journey. The main one being the original Count of Kingdom. Doctor Gen’nai had recovered his memory like the rest of them and told us he was the true Count of the Kingdom. Due to the events of the last few years, he felt it best for his people to come to our Kingdom to recover as he discussed with my Father about rebuilding their lives. The journey home was long for all of them. Even with them all combined they couldn’t get an entire town back to their own Kingdom. Even with Ken's power of shadows and darkness, he couldn’t create a portal big enough to move them all. In his defence he had lost all memory of his powers so hadn’t been able to work on improving them. They were in the final leg of their journey and Yamato had sent Sora on ahead to update his Father on the situation. After the final battle, he had grown worried about Taichi. The young brunette had become distant to him and Ken. The passion and fire that burnt in his eyes were gone. His wounds may have been healed but his mind was far beyond repair. He had tried to take his hand and he flinched moving away from him and moving further back within their group staying between him and his council and the townspeople behind. Ken had tried to talk to him but he had ignored him or was it he hadn’t noticed him. His eyes seemed glazed over but not like when the Vamde had control this was different devoid of any emotion. Yamato had grown more concerned with each passing day and without Soras council, he felt lost.

“Takeru please be reasonable!”

Looking over his shoulder he watched as Daisuke grabbed Takeru's hand. For a brief moment, Takeru let him hold it before pulling away.

“You never loved me Daisuke!”

Shaking his head Yamato turned back feeling it was for now at least best to leave them to work it out. He didn’t want to be right about their relationship but with Ken now on the scene, he couldn’t help but feel it would only get worse before getting better.

“Come on Keru. That isn’t true. I do love you but…” Daisuke paused looking at the ground he kicked the dust with his toe. “I love Ken as well. I love you both.”

Takeru turned his face contorted with anger. Grabbing the redhead by the collar Yamatos coat he raised a fist. His hand just hovered there tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Dropping his fist he released Daisuke and began to cry.

“I gave you everything Dai. Everything I ever had to give I gave it to you.”

“Keru…” Dai cupped his lover's cheek and rub the tears away with his thumb. “I know you did and I never wanted to hurt you. I never thought this would happen. Ken was part of my life such a long time ago and I spent so long blocking it out I almost forgot about him.”

Ken kept his distance from both of them. He knew his presence was a fork in the road for Dai and one he shouldn’t have had to arrive at. He was dead as far as Dai knew and he had no memory of him for all those years. Heading over to the two of them he placed a hand on Dais' shoulder. He didn’t move or respond to the touch just kept his eyes focused on Takeru but Takeru kept his gaze on Ken.

“I am sorry to have put you two into this situation. After all the years we have been apart I shouldn’t come between you. What I am trying to say is he is yours Takeru and I am just… just an old friend from the past.”

Releasing his grip he returned to his place in the group. Dais' eyes began to shimmer with tears. All he wanted to do was run to Ken and be in his arms once again but he was right. They were nothing more than friends now and their love for each other was old and they had changed, he had changed. Wiping his tears with his free hand he wrapped it around Takerus waist and pulled him close.

“See nothing to worry about you big dummy.”

The young blonde pressed his face into the crock of Daisuke's neck and kissed it softly.

“I love you Dai.”

“I love you too Keru. I love you too.”

Looking over his shoulder he looked over at Ken. For just a moment their eyes met. Fire and Darkness. The fire that once burned in his soul was because of those violet eyes and the darkness that dwelled inside him could only be tamed by darkness stronger than his own. They were made for each other and now he was lost. Takeru controlled time and could access the void. They were a cousin of the darkness but not strong enough to calm him. They just fueled his own lack of control. This was a dangerous combo one that would never last but for now, he had to make it work. Yamato helped him once to control his power maybe he could again.

“Come on we’re falling behind.”

Takeru nodded and took Dais hand intertwining his fingers with the redheads. Walking back towards the group he made one last glance at Ken. Ken had put his hair up and it confused him. He had had it down since he found him why did he put it up again?

“Ken.”

Turning his head he saw Taichi had caught up with him.

“Tai. Are you okay?”

“I… I don’t know.”

Ken slowed his pace so they walked beside one another. Reaching out he went to take the brunette's hand. The moment his fingers brushed against Taichi's hand he pulled it up to his chest and clutched it with his free hand. His body began to shake and he fell to his knees.

“Tai! Taichi!” Ken called his name as he kneeled beside him. His hand hovered over his friend's shoulder for a moment before resting it on his own knee.

“Don’t touch me. Get off me, please. Please, please don’t. He’ll never want me like this. Just kill me, please. Kill me.” Taichi began to ramble over and over. Tears poured down his cheeks his body began to shake more violently.

“Tai it is me, Ken. You are safe now. We are both safe now.”

Lifting his head his eyes met Kens.

“Ken… Where are we? What happened? Where is the Count?”

“Tai… the Prince saved us remember. We helped him stop the Count. We are free of his control.”

“The Prince? What Prince?”

Ken placed a hand on his shoulder but this time he didn’t move away.

“Taichi what is the last thing you remember?”

“The Count was taking me to King Ishidas Kingdom for a party to celebrate the coming of age for the Prince. He is going to be old enough to replace his Father should he die.”

“And?”

“That is it.”

“So you don’t remember meeting the Prince? Dancing with him?”

“No.”

“Tai that was over a week ago that happened.”

“No it wasn't. Don’t lie to me.”

“I am not lying to you. Hold on just a moment.”

Getting to his feet he signalled to Daisuke who ran over to him with Takeru in toe.

“Get Prince Ishida, please. Something isn’t right with Taichi.”

Dai looked down and brunette kneeling on the ground. His eyes looked over him and Takeru. He didn’t recognise them. Nodding he ran off to the front of the group. Ken held out his hand.

“Come on up you get.”

Wearily he took Ken's hand and got to his feet. Dusting himself off Yamato joined them. Daisuke and Takeru remained at the front leading them all home.

“Taichi are you okay?”

“Your Majesty!” Taichi bowed and Yamato raised an eyebrow.

“Your Majesty? What is with the formalities?”

Taichi looked up at him narrowing his eyes.

“No need to be rude. Is that not the correct way to greet you?”

“Well yes if you weren’t the man I loved.”

Snapping upright he glared at the Prince.

“Love?” His gaze met Yamatos and he looked into his eyes. “Ice blue.”

“Huh?”

“He is talking about your eyes. He described them to me once as Ice.”

Stepping forward he got nearer to Yamato and studied his eyes.

“I know these eyes. Why do I know your eyes?!”

Mimi placed a hand on Yamatos shoulder causing him to jump.

“For fuck sake Mimi what you do that for?”

“Let Jou look at him.”

Jou stepped passed them and held his hand out.

“Hi I am Jou Kido. I am the Princes Doctor, consult and friend. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Wearily Taichi took his hand and shook it.

“Taichi Yagami.”

The moment he said his full name they spotted Hikari running towards them.

“Mimi stop her, please.”

Mimi nodded and ran to join Hikari grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the opposite side of the formation.

“So Mr Yagami. Would you mind if I walked with you?”

“I suppose not.”

“Thank you very much.” Smiling at Yamato he nodded.

Looking at Ken he sighed and motioned for him to follow. As the two made their way back to the front of the formation Yamato grew more worried. As the reached the front he sent Dai and Takeru back to their place in the formation.

“What happened?”

“He started to speak to me and said he wasn’t okay. I went to take his hand when he broke down. Next thing I know he has no memory of the past weeks events.”

Rubbing his temples with his hand he furrowed his brow.

“What happened to him?”

“At the Castle? I don’t know fully but twice he nearly died.”

“He nearly died? Twice?”

“Yeah first time I stitched him up…”

“What do you mean stitched?” He interrupted.

“The Coun… Vamde he abused him daily. The first night was so bad he had been badly split and I had to do a quick fix. After going to Doctor Gen’nai I got what I needed to help him fully. Unfortunately…” Ken hung his head. “My fix wasn’t good enough and he began to bleed out. The Good Doctor came and fixed Taichi up. From then onwards it only got worse to the point where he ended up using a knife to cut him up and… and used it on his anus and cut it open pulling his insides out and leaving them on the bed.”

Yamato held back any emotion from his face but inside his anger built. Clenching his fists they began to shake. The void was not good enough for Vamde. He deserved death, he deserved to suffer like he made these people suffer. Like he made Taichi suffer. He continued to walk in silence listening to Ken relay everything that happened between his visit and the rescue. The sun began to set and he could see it. In the distance, his home began to come into the view. The torches were lit and the ramparts were filled with soldiers. Lifting his hand into the air he shot off a bolt of ice that Daisuke hit with his fire causing it burst into a bright blue light. Cheers echoed before them as the guards rejoiced at their return. It didn’t take them long to arrive at the gates where the town was gathered waiting for him. Waving at them as he entered he thanked them for coming. Gen’nai met with one of the guards and began to discuss accommodation for his people. They worked together to pair up the two Kingdoms and soon everyone had a place to stay. The families taking them in were given food and bedding for their guests. Everyone would be well taken care of by order of the King. Making the last leg of their journey they walked up towards the Palace. Jou and Taichi still talked and Ken stayed close to Yamato. It still hurt to look at Dai. As they reached the Palace Courtyard his Father stood there arms open and a smile on his face.

“Well done my boy!” He bellowed. “You have done me proud. Saved a Kingdom and brought such a handsome man back with you.”

Embracing his Father he laughed.

“Father you are somewhat correct. Please let me introduce Prince Ken Ichijouji or the Ichijouji Kingdom.”

“The lost Kingdom? Well, that is an interesting turn of events. So if this young man isn’t the reason you all risked your lives where is he?”

Jou stepped forward a hand on Taichi's back. Yamato held out his hand. Looking at Jou he looked concerned. Jou just smiled and nodded and the young brunette took the Princes' hand. Leading him forward he smiled at his Father.

“I would like to introduce you to Taichi.”

Leaning forward the King placed a hand on his chin and stroked it. Leaning back he smiled and wrapped his arms around Taichi lifting him up as he laughed with joy.

“Welcome my boy. My son has good taste. You are a beauty aren’t you?”

“Than… Thank you, M’Lord.”

Letting him down the King slapped his son on the back.

“Try and keep the noise down won’t you.”

“Father!” Yamato snapped which only caused the King to laugh more.

“Come! Come! We have a meal prepared for you all.”

“Thank you, Father, but…” Looking back at his friends he then looked back at his Father. “Would it be okay to freshen up first, we have travelled far and I personally would like a wash.”

“Of course my boy. You and your Council go take your time. The food can wait until you are ready.”

“Thank you.”

Smiling at his son the King turned and headed into the Palace. Sighing he began to relax. Then Jou placed a hand on his shoulder.

“We need to talk.”

“So much for being able to relax now.”

Sora appeared next to them.

“Sora. Could you please show Taichi to the adjoining room to mine, please. Make sure he is well taken care of.”

“Will do.”

Turning to Jou he forced a smile and lead the way to the meeting Chamber. Taking a seat he motioned for Jou to sit.

“Go ahead, Jou. Let’s get this out of the way.” 

“I am sorry to say it may not be that simple.”

“Meaning?”

“Taichi is suffering from a condition of the mind. After everything he has been through he has blocked out everything that has happened to him. Including meeting you.”

“Okay. What options do we have?”

“None.”

“None?!”

“Unfortunately the only healer for this is time. Time, support and hope. We have some outcomes to consider. If he ever remembers everything that happened to him it will come flooding back in one hit. The shock could kill him. If the shock doesn’t kill him we then have to help him deal with what happened. If he never remembers which hardly ever happens he could live a normal life but there is no guarantee his feelings will be the same for you as they were before all of this. The short version is the man we have brought home is not the same one who you fell in love with.”

“Thank you. You are dismissed.”

“But…”

“Thank you. You are dismissed.”

“As you wish.” Getting to his feet he left the room.

Removing his blade from his side and the other from his back he placed them on the table. Running his fingers over the sheath he sighed. Looking up he saw Taichi standing there. Jumping to his feet he stood there unsure what to do.

“Taichi!” 

“Jou explained what you did for me. I don’t remember any of it but thank you. You saved Ken and me from that man. I have come to repay you.”

“There is no…” Yamatos words were cut short as Taichi dropped his clothes to the floor. “Taichi you have no need to do that here.”

“Then why save me if it was not for the only purpose I have.”

Picking up his blades he hooked the Orange hilted one on the back of the empty chair beside him and the blue one behind his. Slowly he made his way over to Taichi and knelt down gathering up his clothes. Getting to his feet he placed an arm around Taichi's shoulder.

“Come on let’s get you cleaned up.”

Leading him gently back into his bedchamber he could hear Sora shouting Taichi's name. Placing the clothes on the bed he patted his hand next to them and Taichi took a seat as Yamato poked his head out of the door.

“He is with me. Don’t worry Sora.”

She looked at him for a moment before heading back to her own room mumbling to herself. Closing the door he made his way back over to the bed. Holding out his hand he smiled.

“Right now let’s get you cleaned up.”

Taichi took his hand a confused look crossed his face. Getting to his feet he stood in front of the Prince.

“You actually care for me don’t you?”

Yamato started to walk and he followed beside him.

“Of course I do. You may not remember what happened but I do care about Taichi and want to protect you.”

“Who says I need protecting?”

“Well you don’t any more.”

As they talked Taichi caught his foot on a rug and tripped. Yamato quickly reached out grabbing his hand and pulling him towards him. Holding him close he wrapped the other arm around him.

“Well I might need protecting from rugs.”

Releasing his hand from Taichi he ran his fingers over his cheek.

“I will always protect and look after you.”

Taichi began to blush and looked away.

“Than… thanks.”

Releasing him from his grip Yamato lead Taichi into the washroom and began to fill the tub.

“I’ll leave you to clean up.”

“Oh… okay.”

Yamato raised an eyebrow.

“Would you like me to stay?”

“If… if that is okay.”

“That is fine. Just give me a moment to speak to the maids.”

Taichi nodded as he got into the tub and Yamato exited through the side door.

Down the corridor Daisuke came out of his room pushing the door too quietly.

“Damn both of you.” He muttered to himself.

Running his hand through his hair he looked to his right. The door next to him was slightly ajar. Pushing off the door with his shoulders he opened the door next to him and entered the room.

“Ken?”

There was no response but he could hear running water coming from the washroom. Making his way into the other room he leaned against the archway frame as he watched Ken undress and let his hair down.

“Beautiful as ever.”

Looking over his shoulder he glared at the redhead.

“Dai… I mean Daisuke what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you.”

“You can’t. You are with Takeru.”

“Why can’t I love you both?”

“You can love us both but you can’t be with both of us.”

“Well that isn’t fair is it.” He said pouting.

“Please Dai. Don’t make this harder than it already is.”

“What do you mean.”

“I am going back and rebuilding my Kingdom.”

“What?”

“Look I never wanted you to find out like this but as usual, you don’t give me a lot of choices. I will only be in the way of your relationship so I will return home and begin to rebuild. I will have a meeting with the King to discuss how if at all he may be able to help.”

“Ken… There is no Kingdom left.”

Takeru stood next to the open door and listened to them talking. Neither of them had a home to go back to. They had each other but with him, in the picture, they could never truly be happy. He knew Dai loved him and no matter how much it hurt, he might have to walk away. Ken was right he couldn’t be with them both. Dai had enough love for them both but he didn’t want to share him. It was unfair to ask Ken to share as well. Heading back into Dais room he took a seat on the bed. Around ten minutes later Daisuke walked back in and looked shocked to see Takeru sitting on the bed.

“You alright Keru? I thought you were cleaning up.”

“Dai.”

“Yes beautiful.” Daisuke sauntered over and straddled Takeru. “Did you want something before we go for our meal?” Dai reached down and gave a gentle squeeze.

“Ple… please, Dai.” Moving his hand inside Takerus trousers the blonde gave out a gasp. “Dai stop.”

Leaning down Daisuke nibbled Takerus collarbone. 

“Plea...Please, Dai.” Takeru bunched up the bed sheets in his hands as tried to calm himself.

It was no use. He knew Daisuke knew his body too well and gave a quiet moan. Gripping tight Dai began to move his other hand under Takerus shirt gently tweaking his nipples. Takeru called out in pleasure as Daisuke's movements grew quicker. It took only a few moments and Takeru let out one last moan and threw his head back. Leaning back Dai smiled as he removed his hand from the blondes trousers and ran his tongue over his fingers collecting the thick liquid in his mouth and swallowing it. Leaning forward he pressed his lips against Takeru who hungrily kissed him back. Bringing his hands up he pushed Daisuke back.

“What?” He said giving the red-faced blonde a cheeky grin.

“We are…” Takeru took a deep breath. “We can’t do this again.”

“Try telling me that tonight when we go to bed.” He said jumping off his lap and taking his clothes off.

“I won’t be going to bed with you Daisuke.”

“Oh an all-nighter. Naughty.” He sauntered towards his wardrobe and pulled out some fresh clothes. He threw a clean set at Takeru.

Takeru sighed. “No Daisuke. I mean… I want to break up.” His heart stopped. He had actually said it.

“Wha…” Dai said turning round dropping his clothes as he did.

“Look we can talk about it later but tonight is the last night we will be a couple. After the dinner, we are through.”

Takeru got to his feet and left Daisuke's room and returned to own room opposite. Closing the door he collapsed to the floor and began to cry. It felt as if his world was falling apart and he had brought it on himself. He had no idea how he was going to cope without Daisuke. That annoying, childish, loud, redheaded man was his everything and he had just ended it. He sat there crying until there was a knock at his door.

The night rolled on and the evening progressed. Ken and Taichi didn’t attend the evening meal as Jou thought it was best they both get some rest. Yamato had been wary of leaving them unattended in the Palace. Well not them but Taichi If something happened and he wasn’t close by it worried him to no end. Sora had got a guard to stay near their rooms until they returned which eased him somewhat but he wasn’t entirely sure. Not that he had much time to ponder on such things as his Father was keeping his word and wanted to announce to the Kingdom Yamatos choice of Council and for him to get his reasons behind it out to the people. That wasn’t too hard to swallow for any of them the part that was was when he informed them the Kingdom was gathering in two hours to hear this. Following the meal, they quickly made their way back to their rooms to change into their royal attire. Yamato went to his meeting chamber and began to work on what to say. Before he had even a moment to think the time had passed and he was making his way with his Council to the Palace balcony.

“Good Evening my loyal subjects. It is not often I call you here for such formal engagements but today is a special day indeed. My Son, your Prince and future King has returned from an arduous journey to free a Kingdom from the clutches of an evil tyrant. He has saved a Kingdom and saved the man he loves.” Gasps came from the crowd along with cheers and whispers. “On top of all of that, I have given Royal decry over his choice of Council. Today you will meet them excluding two who unfortunately unable to join us this evening due to the weeks' trials. Now without further adieu, I present to you Prince Yamato.”

The crowd began to cheer and clap as his Father stepped to the side letting him come forward and take his place. Looking down at the people he breathed deep. This was not his first engagement addressing the Kingdom but it was the first where his father had set the bar so high.

“Good Evening to you all. Tonight I stand before you to ask your approval along with my Fathers for my choice of Council and future husband. During the last week, these individuals have shown great skill in not just combat but in advising myself along with creating a plan to free a Kingdom from the hand of an evil ruler. First I would like to introduce Sora Takenouchi.” Sora stepped forward bowing to the people. “I have chosen Sora for the role of Royal adviser to the King. She has proven herself to understand what is needed not to just advise me on my role as King but as advise me on how to meet your needs as my future subjects.”

The crowd cheered and roared with delight. Sora smiled and waved to them before taking a step back. That was a good start he felt.

“Next I have Koushiro Izumi. He will be the Royal engineer to the Kingdom. He has proven time and time again his inventions can not just better the army but also the Kingdom. Many of you may feel his ideas are odd or maybe even mad but do not forget this is the man who gave us indoor toilets.” A few nodes came from the crowd as he stepped forward and bowed.

“He is also the one that caused the roads to cave in!” A voice shouted.

“You are very correct but he is also the one that reinforced the roads and your homes from ever caving in.”

The crowd began to cheer in approval and Koushiro breathed in relief before taking his place with the others.

“Next I would like to introduce Mini Tachikawa and Jou Kido. Jou will be the Royal physician and Mimi will be the Royal Healer. Both have worked together to treat and heal the sick within our Kingdom. Together they will work tirelessly to eradicate any illness they can from our Kingdom.” They bowed as they stepped forward and crowd cheered stepping back into line he started to relax a little.

“You know them well Hikari Yagami and my Brother Takeru Takaishi. Hikari will be the Royal Auditor. She has proven herself an asset to the people already in bringing your worries and request to my ears. She will continue this role during my reign. My Brother will continue as Prince to the people and will work closely with Hikari to meet your needs. Though I know you found it hard to accept him as an heir to the throne I believe he has proven himself more than worthy.” The crowd cheered in delight and they returned to their places.

“You all know this next person well. Daisuke Motomiya.” He stepped forward and bowed. The crowd remained silent. “Many of you like myself do not understand why he is part of my Council but he has proven time and time again my choice of Royal General has been one of the best decisions I have made. He has shown this week no matter how bleak the outcome he will not give in. If it wasn’t for him I would not be standing before you today.” A few murmurs fluttered over the crowd. Slowly cheers and clapping began to emerge and turned in a grand appreciation of his actions. Stepping back he sighed in relief.

“Next I present you with Miyako Inoue. I have chosen to appoint her as Royal Guard of the Skies. While Daisuke will protect us from the ground she will protect us from the skies. She will work closely with my General to keep us all safe.” The crowd cheered as she bowed.

“Last of our present company is Iori Hida. He will be our secret weapon. He is a previous member of the Hida clan and upon joining us took the name Iori. He has excellent skills for secrecy and gathering information. He will be the eyes and ears of the army and route out those who wish to harm us.” Stepping forward as Miyako stepped back he bowed and the crowd cheered knowing they were truly safe. Taking his place in line with the others he kept his head down.

As my Father said two of my Council could not be with us today. Firstly is Prince Ken Ichijouji or the Ichijouji Kingdom. It has come to light this Kingdom did once exist within our lands but was sadly destroyed. Now that the Prince has been found I have decided he will help protect our Kingdom using his unique abilities. Over time we will be able to create a powerful barrier that when activated no one can enter. Using Koushiros inventions this will be possible one day. My other Council member will one day I hope to be my future husband and joint future ruler. The name many of you may know is the reason I left to face off against Count Vamde. He was imprisoned and abused by the vial Count and I have fallen in love with him. To many, the thought of a former companion ruling over you may disgust you but think of this. This man who came from noble beginnings, who was abducted and imprisoned knows what it is like better than any on what it is like to be lower than Royalty. He will make sure any action that is taken in regards to you the people will be the absolute best for you and nothing less.”

The crowd as silent. This last statement was the one that could make or break him. One side he could continue to be Prince the other forced him to be an outcast or maybe have to renounce his love for Taichi.

“Your Majesty. Though many here may not like your choice we believe you would not put any of us at harm. I accept your choice.” A single man yelled from the crowd.

Slowly agreements and cheers began to break the silence and the night burst into life.

“Thank you.” He said softly.

“Well, in that case, let the celebrations begin!” The King bellowed.

Music sprung to life and the Kingdom began to dance. Even those saved from Vamde joined in. Handing the paper to Sora he made his way slowly back to his room. Sora turned the paper over and saw it was blank.

“Well done.” She said to herself. “Well done indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I ended up adding a lot more than expected. I realised I had so much I need to touch on I had to cut a few bits out for future chapters and even had to cut some bits down just to quick paragraphs just to help the flow. I promise I will touch on Hikari and Taichi soon but I felt the Dai, Ken and Keru needed a good semi-ending before I got a bit deeper into the complications of that relationship.
> 
> Anyway... I hope you enjoyed and as always leave your comments below.


	10. Mysteries of the Mind Part 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is never a moment peace in the Palace and it doesn't take long before Yamato is fixing what is broken. Will Taichi be who he once was? Will her survive remembering what is lost? The Mysteries of the Mind are not so easily answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Yamato was woken by the sound of screams resonating throughout the Palace. Jumping out of bed he ran into the hallway and was quickly joined by the rest of his Council. Then another scream belted out in the darkness. Looking to his left his eyes widened.

“Taichi!” He called out in a panic.

Throwing the door open he burst into Taichi's room and stopped in his tracks. Flames covered the entire room yet nothing was burning. On the bed lay the brunette his body fighting an unknown attacker in the midst of the fire. Stepping forward he edged his way through the flames they licked at him but never burnt him. So was different to Daisuke's ability no control at all but he seemed to control who his flames hurt. The fiery redhead had to use perfect accuracy to not hurt anyone. Getting closer to the bed he began to feel the heat, a burning heat emanating Taichi's body. As the boy clawed at the flames he saw something. Moving closer it appeared once more. In the flames above Taichi Vamde hovered above him. An evil lustful look was strewn across his face. He was having a nightmare and his power was manifesting. Running at the bed he leapt onto it and wrapped his arms around Taichi's body.

“Tai. Tai, it is me Yamato. Wake up for me.” His soft voice swept over the room as the others arrived at the door. Sora held her arm up, holding the others back. Ken watched wondering what would happen.

The flames slowly began to die down as he ran his fingers through the brunette's hair. Gently soothing him as he slept. Above him, the face of Vamde began to fade along with the flames. Leaning down he gently pressed his lips against Taichi's head.

“Wake up Angel.”

Slowly his eyes began to flutter open and he was greeted by blue eyes looking down at him.

“Yama…?” Bring his hand to his eyes he rubbed his eyes. “What happened?”

“You had a nightmare.”

“A nightmare? I don’t remember.” Looking at the door he saw everyone looking. Sora quickly ushered them away closing the door. “Did I wake everyone?”

“No, no not at all. It was me when I came to check on.”

“Oh okay. Thank you.” 

“That is okay. I’ll let you get some rest.” Loosening his grip he slipped off the bed when he felt a hand grab his. “Everything okay?”

“I… Stay. Please.”

Sitting on the side of the bed Yamato smiled at him as Taichi crawled over to him.

“Okay. I’ll stay till you fall asleep.”

“NO. I mean stay with me all night, please. I don’t know why but I feel calm when you’re with me.” He hung his head as his cheeks flushed red.

Placing a finger gently under his chin he coaxed his head up so their eyes met. The moment Tai looked into Yamato's eyes his head began to hurt. The pain continued to build causing him to press against his temples with his palms shutting his eyes tight. Images began to flash through his mind. Yamato was there dressed so elegantly and leaping, leaping from a balcony and landing next to him. The image of a finger placed under his chin coaxing his head up and meeting those eyes. Those beautiful eyes. He snapped his eyes open and found himself in Yamatos embrace once more.

“I remember. That night. You put your finger under my chin, I remember looking up and those eyes. Your eyes. You asked me to dance and you made fun of the Count. You asked me to run away with you.”

“That is right. From that moment I knew wanted to be with you.”

“Everything is so cloudy. I am so confused.”

“Don’t worry. We will all help to fix this. I promise I will protect you Taichi.”

He wrapped his arms around Yamato and buried his head in his lap.

“Let’s get some sleep okay.”

He felt Taichi nod into his lap before sitting up again. Pulling the sheet back they crawled under and the young brunette placed his head on Yamato's chest. Smiling Yamato wrapped an arm around him. Gently he rubbed his thumb over his shoulder lulling him to sleep.

“Well I’m not going to wake them up!” A voice protested outside the bedroom door.

“Daisuke just go in and get them.” Sora snapped before her footsteps could be heard walking away.

“Damn you.” He muttered before knocking on the door. “Oi Yamato.”

Narrowing his blue eyes he glared at the door. Their arguing had woken him up and with Taichi still curled up on him he didn’t want to disturb him even though his arm had gone numb.

“What is it?” He called back.

“Can I come in?”

“Just come in.”

The door slowly opened and Dai poked his head through the door.

“Well?”

“We have a situation and you are needed.”

“Really? First day back and you lot can’t fix it?”

“It’s Ken.”

Rolling his eyes he used his free hand to motion Daisuke to leave which he quickly did closing the door.

“Tai. Wake up, angel.” Gently he rocked the sleeping beauty who began to stir.

“Is it time to get up?”

“I need to go for a bit. You can stay and sleep all you want but I need to go deal with something.”

Taichi sat bolt upright. Panic struck his face.

“Can... can I come with you?”

“You can but you need your rest. Why not get some more sleep and I will wake you when I get back. Okay?”

Taichi pouted and huffed. Which made Yamato laugh.

“You’re just like Daisuke but you look cuter when you pout.”

“Shut up.” He said as his cheeks flushed.

Yamato ran his fingers over his cheek and smiled softly.

“Get some sleep. I will be back soon.”

Taichi nodded and curled back up under the sheet. Getting to his feet he headed out of the room quickly stopping by his own to grab his gown. Making his way towards the dining chamber he could he Daisuke arguing. As he entered he could see Jou and Iori guarding the other door. Mimi, Miyako, Takeru and Hikari were sat at the table looking rather exasperated. Koushiro was tinkering with some device and ignoring everyone around him. Sora had a hand on Daisuke's shoulder holding him back as Ken glared at him. Leaning against the door frame he raised his hand and the temperature began to drop. Everyone turned to look at him.

“Are you all quite finished? Seriously one day! That’s all I wanted but nooooo you have to act like a child don’t you Daisuke?”

“I am not!”

Yamato narrowed his eyes. “Sit.” Daisuke quickly sat and pouted. Waving a hand the temperature returned to normal. “Good Morning Ken.”

“Good Morning Prince Ishida.” He said bowing.

“Please don’t bow and just Yamato.” He said taking his seat at the table. “Would you care to explain why red over there is so grumpy this morning?”

“He is upset as I am leaving.”

“Leaving you say?”

“Yes.” He looked at Yamato confused.

“Where will you go?”

“I shall return to my Kingdom.”

“What Kingdom? I am sorry to do this so indiligently but your Kingdom no longer exists. The place where the records say it should be is just a wasteland now.”

“You… you weren’t lying?” Ken said looking at Daisuke.

“I told you I wasn’t.”

Ken slumped into the nearest chair and held his head in his hands.

“My people, my family, everything is gone.”

“Ken.” Yamato leaned forward towards him. “The people and family you once had are gone that is correct but look around you. This is your new family. We may not be perfect but you are apart of it as the rest of them.”

Ken lifted his head and looked at Dai then at Takeru.

“He is all yours. No need to worry about me.” Takeru chimed in causing Hikari to give him a quick glance.

Yamato sat back in his chair and looked at his brother raising an eyebrow.

“If that is everything, for now, I would like to go and get some more rest. Mimi can you stop by my room later. I have a request for you.”

“Of course Yamato.”

Getting to his feet he made his way out of the room. Just as he left he felt a hand on his wrist.

“Whatever you have done I cannot fix. You alone can fix it.” The hand let go and he continued on his way. “I will sort everything out later.” He said yawning to himself.

Pushing open the door to Taichi's room he saw Taichi was still asleep. Looking at the window it must have been 10 maybe later. Too late for him to go back to sleep. Laying a hand on Taichi's shoulder he gently shook him.

“I’m back.”

Rolling over he opened his eyes and a smile crept across his face. Lifting up the sheet he motioned for Yamato to join him. Shaking his head he took off his gown and got back into bed. Taichi quickly wrapped his arms around him resting his head on his chest.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Hmmm.”

“Don’t you think maybe it is time you got up?”

“No.” He nuzzled against his chest.

“Tai.”

“But I don’t wanna.” He wind.

“Taichi come on now. Don’t be a baby.”

“I’m not a baby. You are.” Yamato laughed as Taichi protested badly.

“Please Tai. I want you to see Mimi today. She may be able to help.”

“You mean to get my memories back?”

“Well after earlier it seems that if a situation is similar to the one you have had we could recall your memories. But… Some may not be as pleasant as others and I don’t want your body to have a shock as you begin to remember. I am hoping that Mimi might be able to give you something bring them back a bit more calmly than what happened last night.”

“O… Okay.”

“I will be by your side the entire time. I won’t leave you.”

Taichi squeezed him slightly.

“Come one. Let’s go back to my room and find you some clothes for the day. I will get some made up for you soon.” Nodding he began to slowly move off the bed. Yamato swung his legs to the side and got up.

Grabbing his gown he wrapped it round Taichi and they headed for his room. After a quick wash, Yamato opened his wardrobe to let a wet Taichi have a look. Heading off to the washroom the maids appeared and went about their duty. Urging them to hurry which they did and he was washed and dressed. Removing the coat and ascot he placed them on the bed. When were they going to learn.

Walking over to the wardrobe he found a still wet Taichi still looking in awe at all the clothes.

“How about we dry you off and then try this again. Don’t want you to get ill.”

Quickly he snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at Yamato.

“Oh sorry.” He said looking at the floor.

“It is okay. No need to say sorry. Come here.”

Slowly he walked over to him. Looking up their eyes met and Yamato smiled at him. Placing a hand on the towel Taichi let him remove it and help dry him off. Once he was dry he let the Prince take his hand and walk him into the wardrobe.

“How about we start with underwear?”

“Okay.”

Opening a draw he signalled for him to take a look. Pulling some underwear and socks from the drawer he put them on.

“Right.” He said pushing the drawer closed. “A shirt. They may be a bit big but I’m sure we can work something.”

Stepping forward he looked over the shirts and stopped suddenly.

“May I…”

“Yes?”

“May I have the blue one to wear?”

“Blue one?” He followed Taichi's gaze and there hidden among his shirts was indeed a blue shirt. Oddly the same colour as his eyes. Pulling the shirt from the rail he handed it to the brunette.

He watched as Taichi slipped the shirt over his tanned skin. With everything that happened, he hadn’t once considered admiring the young man. Yes, he was beautiful but looking at him now he truly was an Angel. Shaking his head he motioned to the trousers he had on offer.

“I hopefully have something that will…” He stopped when he saw a pair of trousers that looked too small for him placed right at the front. “Fit you.” Picking them up he handed them to him. Had someone been in and arranged all this? The thought couldn’t escape his mind.

Taichi put them on and they like the shirt fitted perfectly. He then realised the underwear had fit him too and them the shoes he picked fitted as well. Tidying his love up he took his hand and lead him to the mirror. As he looked his face became confused.

“Is… is that really me?”

“It is indeed and you look amazing.” Taichi began to blush again. A habit that was becoming very apparent to the young Prince. A habit he liked.

As He admired himself in the mirror there was a knock at the door which made Taichi jump and grab Yamato's arm. Patting his hand he smiled.

“Come in.”

Mimi opened the came bounding in in her usual bubbly happy self. Tilting her head she looked at the young man clinging to Yamatos arm.

“Well hello handsome.” She cooed. Taichi's cheeks grew brighter and he hid behind Yamato.

“Mimi…”

“Okay I’ll behave.”

“Thank you. Let’s go to the chamber.”

Mimi made her way into the meeting chamber and Yamato guided Taichi in there with him. Taking her usual spot she watched as Yamato pulled the chair back that stood empty to the right of his chair and Taichi sat down. Yamato took his normal spot.

“Mimi after what happened last night Taichi regained some of his memory. So far he has recovered the night at the party where we danced.”

“That is great news.” She chirped happily.

“It is but… When he recovered them it was due to an action I did. I placed my finger under his chin encouraging him to lift his head. When our eyes met it looked like he was in a lot of pain he grabbed his head and cried out in pain. When it passed he seemed mostly okay. I brought you here because some of the memories from the past week will not be ones anyone would want to remember but if something happens that causes a trigger in his mind it could seriously hurt him.” Taichi grabbed Yamato's hand and squeezed it tightly. He gave it a gentle squeeze back. “I would like you to work on a serum or something to ease the process of him recovering his memories.”

“You got it. I’ll get on it right away. Give me 24 hours and I’ll have something for you.” With that, Mimi ran off out of the room.

Rubbing his temples he sighed. Looking up he noticed all the torches were out.

“Tai.”

“Yes Yama…. I mean Yamato.”

“You can call me Yama. It is okay.”

“O..kay.”

“So Tai can you light those torches for me.”

“What?”

“You like me and many of the others have a special power within you. You like Daisuke can control fire.”

“No I can’t.”

“Last night when I came to your room you were glowing. A fire was raging all around you. When the Count used you he showed me what your power truly was. Taichi you may not believe me but you are special. More special than you could ever know. I believe you can do anything you want to do you just need to believe in yourself.”

Looking at Yamato, his hands then the torches he bit his lower lip.

“Okay we’ll start small.” Reaching into his pocket he pulled a strand of fabric from it and placed it between his thumb and finger. Without a single movement, the strand froze. Handing it to Taichi he nodded. “Now don’t think. Feel. We are all born the same but some of us are born differently. Something within us determines this. To this day we still do not fully understand it. What we do understand is that it must be embraced. The longer we restrict these abilities the more damage it does to our bodies. For some reason, those who do not learn to control their power become consumed by it and die. I don’t want to scare you but I need to tell you the truth. Feel the fire within you. Feel it burning like a desire. When we met that night at the party there was a fire in your eyes. When we danced it became calm and controlled. That is the feeling you are looking for. The feeling between control and no control.”

Taichi looked at the frozen thread trying to take in everything he was being told.

“Feel. Feel.” He didn’t notice Yamato lean in towards his face.

“I love you.”

He heart skipped a beat a wave of emotion flooded over him and the thread burst into flames. Melting the Ice and burning to nothing.

“I… I did it?”

“I knew you could. You just needed a little help.”

Taichis hand began to shake and Yamato cupped them.

“Do my hands feel cold?”

“What? No. They feel normal. Why would you ask such a thing?”

“I am able to control Ice. Because of this, I am cold to the touch.”

“So you have never?”

“I have, though I wouldn’t call it intimate.”

“What about Daisuke?”

Yamato burst into laughter. “Red! He wishes. Daisuke and I are friends. Nothing has happened between us. Don’t get me wrong the thought has been there but I have never acted on it.”

“That's good.”

“Were you jealous?”

“No!”

“Okay.” He said giving the brunette a cocky smile. “How about one of those torches?”

Taichi turned his attention to the torches and concentrated on one. As night began to fall and still he hadn’t been able to light a single torch but he refused to leave. He wouldn’t disappoint the man who saved him who had faith in him. That feeling, he was looking for that feeling he spoke about. He got it when Yamato said he loved him. Was that the feeling he was looking for. Love? Was love his catalyst? Did he love Yamato? Did he even know what love was? He kind of did. He knew Yamato loved him and would protect him. That meant risking his life to do so but from what he had heard he has already done that and died once in the process. But he had also learnt that Mimi's healing potion wasn’t perfect and there was no guarantee it would have brought him back. Heal someone yes it did that but bringing back the dead it seemed like the line in doing so was very slim. Would he risk his life for Yamato? Why wouldn’t he? After everything he had done for him, it was only fair but Yamato wouldn’t want that he would want him to risk his life because he loved him and wanted to and yeah he would risk his life for him. Being around him gave him a sense of calm and something else. The something that you cannot explain in words. The torch burst into flames. Looking at each one they did the same.

“I did it.”

“I knew you could do it. You just had to find your feeling.”

“I found it and it was you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. The feeling I get when I am near you when you touch me when you said you loved me. It is that feeling that gives me power.”

“One last thing could you light the fire please?”

Without even looking at it burst to life. The heat emanating from it was perfect first time around.

“You are a quick learner.”

“I have a good teacher.”

Yamato took Taichi's hand and kissed it gently.

“It is late you should go get some rest.”

“Can I stay with you please.”

“So needy aren’t you.” He said ruffling the brunette's hair.

“No.” He said quietly.

“Of course you can. Anything for you.” Jumping to his feet Taichi began to grin. “Such a kid.”

Yamato pushed his chair back when a crash came from his room. Putting an arm out in front of Taichi he encouraged him to step behind him. Suddenly Mimi cam running into the room with Jou in tow.

“What the… Why are you two here?”

“I have it!”

“The memory serum?”

“Yep.”

“Tai.”

“Yes I want to do this now.”

“Please remember that these are all the memories for the past two weeks you will reclaim. Everything thing you experienced leading up to your memory lose yesterday will come back to you. It is not going to be fun but it will be less painful than what happened to you last night.” Jou said cautiously.

“I don’t care. I want to remember what Yama did for me!”

“Yama?” Mimi questioned.

“Ignore her. If this is what you want I will hold your hand all the way through.”

“Thank you.”

“Mimi tell me how to do this. I can’t risk you two if something were to happen.”

“Yamato that is ill-advised.”

“Jou please just wait outside with Mimi.”

“As you wish.” He responded not pleased with the situation.

“All he has to do is drink it. The serum will do the rest.”

“Thank you. Please wait outside. If I need you I will call.” Nodding they both left closing the door behind them. “Shall we?”

“Yes.” Taichi took a seat in the chair and Yamato handed him the vial.

Popping the cork he drank the contents and placed it down on the table. Yamato watched and both waited. When it looked like it wasn’t going to work Taichi's eyes glazed over. The party flashed through his mind. The journey home everything that happened. Suddenly his mind snapped back to reality and he began to scream. Yamato wrapped his arms around him. Jou and Mimi came running it.

“Get out!” He shouted and they promptly did. “Taichi! Taichi it's me. I am here. I won’t let you go!”

Flames suddenly engulfed the room. The heat grew hotter and hotter even Yamato struggled with the heat. With how things were he couldn’t cool the room. Then Vamdes face appeared laughing at them.

“Taichi he is gone. He can never hurt you again. Please, Tai. I love you.”

Taichi thrashed wildly but in his mind, a different battle was occurring. He was back in the Castle watching as the Count abused him over and over again. Watched as he cut into him and split him open. Tears ran down his face.

“Stop.”

“What was that boy?”

“Stop it!” He shouted.

The Count dug the knife in again.

“Why should I. You are my property and I can do as I wish with my property.”

“I… I am not your property. I don’t belong to you or anyone else! I choose who I want to be with.”

“Who is that then boy?” The Count turned to look at him that evil smile plastered across his face.

“I choose Yamato! He doesn’t care what happened to me. He doesn’t care what you did to me. He only cares about being with me because he loves me!”

“Do you truly believe that.”

Taichi thought about everything Yamato had done for him. Every act proved how much he loved him

“Yes.” His voice was calm. The tears had faded. He felt the warmth of Yamatos body around his own. Fire flashed within his eyes and the Count began to burn. The room, the count, everything burned away to nothing and all that was left was him alone in the darkness.

“Tai! Come back to me.”

The voice pierced the darkness.

“I am coming Yamato.”

His body stopped moving. His breathing returned to normal and his eyes slowly opened.

“Thank you Yamato. You saved me again. I love you.”

“I love you too Taichi. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am going to have to make this chapter a two-parter one mainly cause I had planned to cover more with this chapter but I needed to split it. I felt if I had gone on to the next part straight after it would remove the bound growing between theses two. 
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed reading and please comment below.


	11. Mysteries of the Mind Part 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being free was the first step to reclaiming his Kingdom but some things are not mean to be. On the other side a night in the sky can sometimes fix everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Daisuke crawled deeper under the sheets as the morning sun rested on his face. Growling he reached out next to him then the other side. Opening one eye his expression grew sad. He’d forgotten Takeru hadn’t come back to his room last night and things with Ken weren’t much better. How did he end up in this mess oh yeah Yamato.

“Bloody Prince!” He muttered to himself as he lifted the sheet from over him and growled at the morning sun.

Slowly getting to his feet he grabbed some clothes and threw them on. As he left his room Ken was standing in the hallway.

“Why are you up so early?”

“The better question being why are you?”

“Didn’t sleep well.” He responded rubbing the back of his head.

“You could say the same. Dai?”

“Yeah.”

“Why did you lie to me and say our home is gone.”

“For fuck sake Ken. I am not lying. If your Kingdom still existed I would go home with you.” His face turned bright red.

“Would you? Would you leave everything behind? Leave Takeru behind.”

“Yes… plus Takeru chucked me.”

“He did?”

“Yeah well that doesn’t matter. So I have no reason to lie to you, Ken.”

“I am sorry Daisuke but I can’t believe that.”

Throwing his hands into the air he stormed off towards the dining chamber. Ken followed close behind still trying to get Dai to admit what he had said was lies. Kicking the door he walked into the dining chamber to find everyone already gathered in there. Looking over to Yamatos seat he growled when the Prince wasn’t there.

“DAISUKE! Don’t ignore me!”

“Ignore you! Chance would be a fine thing!”

Snapping their heads around they began to watch the drama unfold. Takeru gripped the bottom of his shirt and looked away.

“You haven’t changed one bit, have you! You are still a child!”

“You expected me to grow up just cause of the company I keep. I am sorry to disappoint but you are sorely mistaken.”

“I am done with this I am going back to my Kingdom!”

“It doesn’t exist anymore. It is nothing more than a story in a book.!”

Sora rolled her eyes as she got to he feet. Looking at Jou and Iori she signalled them to go guard the other door. Walking over to the two boys she grabbed Daisuke by the collar and began walking back towards the bedchambers.

“You stay!” She said giving Ken a look.

No one reacted as she dragged Daisuke away down the hallway. Stopping in front of Taichi's door she turned to him.

“Look you are going about this all wrong. His home is gone and he needs more than your word.” She looked at Taichi's door.

“Well I’m not going to wake them up!” Daisuke protested.

“Daisuke just go in and get them.” Sora snapped before turning on her heel and heading back where they had come from..

“Damn you.” He muttered to himself glaring at her as she walked away. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. “Oi Yamato.”

“What is it?” He heard Yamato call back.

“Can I come in?”

“Just come in.”

Pushing the door open he poked his head in. Yamato was looking at the door his eyes slightly narrowed and Taichi was curled up on his chest. He wanted to find someone who he could do that with though he’d most likely be the one doing the curling.

“Well?” 

“We have a situation and you are needed.”

“Really? First day back and you lot can’t fix it?”

“It’s Ken.”

Yamato rolled his eyes and motioned for him to leave with his hand that wasn’t currently being used as a pillow. Nodding he pulled the door too and went back to the dining chamber. When he got back to the chamber Ken was leaning against the table his arms crossed. Cautiously he walked up to him.

“Ken I am sorry. I never liked fighting with you and that hasn’t changed either. I know it is hard to accept but it is gone.”

Ken's eyes narrowed and he swung for the redhead. Jumping back Ken's fist just missing his face. Sora grabbed his shoulder and held him back. Suddenly the room began to get very cold.

“Are you all quite finished? Seriously one day! That’s all I wanted but nooooo you have to act like a child don’t you Daisuke?” Yamato said rather grumpily.

“I am not!”

Yamato narrowed his eyes. “Sit.” 

Taking the nearest seat quickly he pouted at the order. Waving a hand Yamato returned the temperature to normal. 

“Good Morning Ken.”

“Good Morning Prince Ishida.” He said bowing.

“Please don’t bow and just Yamato.” He said taking his seat at the table. “Would you care to explain why red over there is so grumpy this morning?”

Dai narrowed his eyes not that anyone noticed as he still was looking at the table. “Don’t call me red!” He mumbled to himself.

“He is upset as I am leaving.”

“Leaving you say?”

“Yes.” He looked at Yamato confused.

“Where will you go?”

“I shall return to my Kingdom.”

“What Kingdom? I am sorry to do this so indelengatly but your Kingdom no longer exists. The place where the records say it should be is just a wasteland now.”

“You… you weren’t lying?” Ken said looking at Daisuke.

“I told you I wasn’t.” He wasn’t happy about being right. Though he hated the fact they couldn’t go home.

Ken slumped into the nearest chair and held his head in his hands.

“My people, my family, everything is gone.”

“Ken.” Yamato leaned forward towards him. “The people and family you once had are gone that is correct but look around you. This is your new family. We may not be perfect but you are apart of it as the rest of them.”

Ken lifted his head and looked at Dai then at Takeru.

“He is all yours. No need to worry about me.” Takeru chimed in causing Hikari to give him a quick glance.

Dai closed his eyes tight fighting back the urge to say something. He could feel the rooms gaze on him. He was so busy trying to ignore everyone he didn’t even notice Yamato had left. By the time he looked up, only him and Ken were left in the room. It looked like the servants had cleared up and taken breakfast to Yamato and Taichi.

“Ken.” He said softly.

“What is it Dai.”

“You can’t be that angry. You’re still calling me Dai.”

Ken met Daisuke gaze and for the first time that morning Ken's eyes began to soften. Those stupid brown eyes. Always so stupid.

“It is just force of habit.”

“Habit? How many years has it been?”

“Too many.” Getting to his feet he moved closer to Ken and took the seat next to him. “What are we going to do?”

“Same as I have done.”

“You mean stay here?”

“Yes stay here. Become a member of the Council. The two of you together will be unstoppable.”

“It isn’t him I want to be unstoppable with.” He said placing a hand on Dais.

“You know this isn’t as simple as it seems?”

“I know but I have to admit my feelings haven’t changed for you.”

“Even though I am a “child”.”

“I think that is why I like you Dai.”

Lifting his free hand he cupped Kens face.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Why don’t we go for a walk.”

“Hmmm.” 

Taking Dais hand from his face he kissed it softly. Getting to their feet they made their way out of the Palace and into the town. So much time had passed since they last saw each other and so much had happened neither truly knew where to start. Most of the day was spent with Daisuke showing Ken around the Town. They had walked hand in hand until the people began to whisper about it and he quickly pulled his hand away. Dai had pouted at the time but got quickly distracted by food. The sun was starting to set.

“Maybe we should head back?”

“Not a chance.” Daisuke said grabbing Ken's hand and pulling him out of the town and outside the walls. “There is only one way to see a sunset.”

“Really?”

He turned and looked into Ken's eyes smiling.

“Do you trust me?”

Kens eyes widened. “What did you say?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

A grin grew across the redhead's face before he stepped back turning into his Dragon form sliding between Ken's legs as he changed causing the violet-haired man to be sat on his back. Ken grabbed the Dragons fiery mane as the soared into the sky. Higher and higher they flew bursting through the clouds where they came to a stop.

“This is how you see a sunset.”

“I remember.”

“What?”

“Oh nothing Red.”

“Excuse me?”

“When you first took this form I didn’t know it was you so I called you Red. You were my secret that not even you knew about. When I found out Red was you I was so happy.”

“I enjoyed being your secret. Not much in your life was secret but at least I could give you that.”

“Why did you leave me?”

“It is complicated. I hurt some people and… I had to leave. It wasn’t fair on you to be with someone like me.”

“What childish, rude, hotheaded, impulsive, a crybaby… shall I go on?”

“No you don’t.”

“Well that is the person I wanted to be with. When you disappeared I went looking for you but you were gone and my powers we still weak. I couldn’t find you Dai and I was scared.”

“Why were you scared?”

“Without you I was lost. I was alone in a Kingdom where my only true friend had left me.”

“Ken… I never meant to hurt you like that.”

“I know you didn’t and I know you wouldn’t leave without a good reason. At the time though I was so scared. I even lost control of my ability and got lost in the darkness. I don’t know what pulled me out but I got through it. I got through thinking about you I think.”

“Do you remember what I used to call you?”

Ken paused as he tried to think.

“I remember you used to call me Shadow.”

“Yep Shadow and Red.”

“We were so sad as children.”

“We were indeed. How about a quick fly for old times sake.”

“Only if you promise this won’t be our last.”

“I promise.”

Ken held out his hand and the newly formed night sky grew darker before them. Getting to his feet he untied his hair letting it flow down his back. Still gripping Daisuke's mane a smile spread across his lips.

“Let’s go!”

Letting out a fierce roar Daisuke flew them into the darkness the doorway closing behind them. Diving into the realm of darkness and shadows Dai breathed fire lighting up the realm. The shadows ran towards the light encasing it causing balls of glittering light to cover the realm.

“You have improved.” Ken shouted over the rush of wind caused by Daisuke as he flew.

“As have you.”

The hours passed and they flew deep into the realm dipping and diving. Laughing and cheering the entire time. In the distance, a floating platform started to come into view. Picking up speed he flew towards it. As he reached the edge Ken jumped off landing on his feet as Daisuke returned to his human form. In the centre of the small piece of land was a tree but no ordinary tree. It looked like it was made from black glass. Making his way over to the tree Ken began to slowly circle it.

“Dai it is still here!” He called out as he stopped placing his hands against the tree.

Jogging over to join him he looked at the spot between Ken's hands. Burned into the surface was a very crude heart with their initials.

“It survived all this time.” Dai said happily.

“I’m so happy it did. After you… well after that time, I could never get back here.”

“How about we update it?”

“What you mean?”

Dai pressed his finger in the gap next to the heart and began burning the tree. Ken watched as he drew a new heart and put their initials into it but this time added forever under them

“This may not be easy and I haven’t even begun to sort things out with Takeru but I love you, Ken. I always have and always will.”

“I have always loved you too. I am sure you can fix things with Takeru. It must be late. We should head home.”

“Home?”

“Yes home.”

Smiling Daisuke ran for the edge and jumped off. As he fell he transformed into his Dragon form and flew back up to the platform's edge. Stepping onto his back Ken sat down. Holding up his hand the darkness began to fade and they could see the night sky. Flying through the opening they returned to their own realm and Daisuke flew them all the back to Palace landing in the Courtyard. Iori looked down from the ramparts and shook his head. Returning to normal Ken grabbed the redheads hand and began to drag him into the Palace.

“Come on Red.”

“Stop it!” Dai tried to sound annoyed but just blushed.

They arrived outside Ken's door and he pressed his back against it.

“Thank you for today Dai and sorry I was so rude to you earlier.”

“You don’t need to apologise. It was a lot to take in and I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

Leaning forward Daisuke closed his eyes but suddenly felt something press against his lips. Opening an eye he noticed kens finger was against them.

“Goodnight Dai.” Ken opened the door and slipped inside. “Sleep well.” Closing the door he locked it.

“Tease.” He muttered heading into his room.

“Where have you been?”

Closing the door he jumped round to see Takeru sat on his bed.

“Been out in the town. What are you doing here?”

“I… I wanted to see you.”

“Okay. Well, you have seen me. Now what?” He was doing his best to stay calm. Deep down he wanted to scream at him for being in his room, part wanted to kiss him and well the other part could only think about Ken.

“I… I… I don’t know.”

Takeru got up to his feet and walked towards Dai. Placing a hand either side of him he pressed his nose against Dais.

“Please Keru. Don’t.”

“I still love you Dai.”

“I still love you Keru and I always will but…”

“I know you love him as well.” He pressed his face closer. “You know I will always be yours.”

“Keru…”

“I am going to bed.” Pushing Daisuke aside he pulled the door open and slammed it closed. Tears began to form in his eyes and he walked straight into a patrolling guard. Falling back towards the door the guard reached out his arm and caught Takeru in it.

“Sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going. “The guard said.”

“No need to apologise it was…” Looking up at the guard his mouth dropped slightly. Hazel beauties looked down at him. Soft and kind. “My fault.”

Standing up he smiled at the Guard who in response released Takeru from his grip.

“Have a pleasant evening Mr Takaishi.” The Guard began to walk away.

“What is your name?” The guard stopped and looked over his shoulder.

“Akiyama sir.”

“No I mean your first name?”

“Ryo sir.”

“Thank you for catching me Ryo.”

“The pleasure was mine sir.” Ryo smiled gently at Takeru.

“Takeru or Keru. I don’t mind either.” He cheeks flushed red and looked away.

“Keru… I like it. Cute name for a cute face.”

Looking up in shock he watched as the Guard walked away. Walking into his room he started to push the door closed when he felt a force against it looking over his shoulder Ryo stood there.

“I finish my patrol at first light. If you want to get some breakfast I’d welcome the company.”

Takerus mouth hung open his eyes wide. Ryo laughed.

“I’ll give you a knock when I get off shall I?”

Takeru nodded.

“Good night blondie.” Ryo walked away waving his hand as he did so. Takeru pushed the door to and a smile crept across his lips.

Daisuke went to follow Takeru but as he opened the door he saw Takeru in the arms of one of the Guards. Ryo he said his name was. Interesting he had never seen him before and he knew all the good-looking guards. Watching as the guard walked away then back again. A date was just what Takeru needed. Maybe he will be okay after all. He had to admit he was a bit jealous but if this worked out they’d all be happy. Pushing his door too he felt a force against it. Stepping into the room he smiled.

“Guessing the darkness isn’t always your friend.”

“Shut up. I want to get some sleep.”

“As it is you then that is all we will do.”

Looking over his shoulder he flashed Ken a grin as he held out his hand. Closing the door the two got into bed. Daisuke nuzzled himself into Ken's embrace and closed his eyes.

“Good night Ken.”

“Good night Red. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Daisuke was too tired to fight him.

Ken closed his eyes and pulled Dai close against him causing the redhead to growl but this was different from any growl he had mad before. This one was soft and accepting and filled with love for the man holding him so tight and full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So part two is up of this chapter. Hopefully, you can see why I had to split this chapter as had so much going on it would have been fic overload. 
> 
> I felt bad breaking Takeru and Daisuke up so I added Ryo as my fix but that now does mean I have to amend a few bits to add in a bit more of their relationship as it blooms before us.
> 
> As always please enjoy and comment below.
> 
> That is me done for the week got a few other projects I need to work on over the weekend so will be back Monday hopefully with a new chapter completed.


	12. A Dragons Passion Part 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months have passed since they stopped Vamde but still, the Council haven't really met their new members. A day of hellos and a night that will live on forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

The sun cast its midday shadow over the Kingdom and the King, Prince Yamato and his Council stood in the Royal Courtyard. Count Gen’nai approached the makeshift deck the held the King and Princes thrones.

“M’Lord, You have been kind and generous to my people and I thank you for all you have done.”

“Come now Gen’nai. The last few months have been a pleasure to me and my house. I am more than happy to help someone back on their feet after such an experience.”

“Be that as it may I am still in your debt.”

“You owe me nothing friend.”

“One day I will repay this kindness.”

“Then I shall argue no longer.”

The King and Yamato rose to their feet and bowed before the Count.

“We wish you a safe journey and will come in six months to see how the rebuild is going. My men will take you back to your home and assist you in any way you wish.”

General Daisuke stepped forward and was one of a few times a serious look was stricken across his face.

“Attention!” He yelled. The company standing behind him followed his command. “Company! You will protect the Count and his people as you would our own. Do not fail me!”

“Yes sir!” They responded in unison.

“Forward march!”

The company began to march out of the courtyard. Gen’nai bowed and followed behind them. The King took his seat and smiled. Yamato took his seat and looked at his Father.

“Why are you so happy?”

“It has been four months since you all returned. Your young man has been hidden away from the world for too long. So I invited him and his friend to join us right about now!”

“Father!”

“Yamato?” A sheepish voice spoke from the side.

Turning his head he saw Taichi and Ken standing there. They both bowed and the Council began to giggle.

Taichi looked confused.

“My dear boys when you are in the presence of just myself and my son you needn’t be so formal unless we are breaking bread.”

“Sorry.” Tai said softly blushing.

Yamato got to his feet and took Taichi's hand.

“Father how could you?” He snapped.

“Do not be angry with your Father Yamato. We were given the choice to come. We did not have to if we didn’t feel ready.” Ken had become more and more regal since his release and was at this time even better spoken than he was.

“Come now son do not be angry with your old man. Since your return, you have not let any of us see Taichi and Daisuke has not let Ken out of his sight for a moment. It is time they became reacquainted with the world and your Council.”

Yamato hung his head. He was right. He had hidden Taichi from everyone. Since that night he got his memories back Taichi had been hidden in his room and they had only left when the Palace slept.

“You are right as always Father.”

Getting to his feet he walked off the decking and stood before Taichi and Ken. Yamato stepped aside as the King bowed before them.

“I am King Ishida. The 57th ruler of the Kingdom. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Ken bowed.

“I am Prince Ichijouji of the Ichijouji Kingdom. I am the mage of darkness and shadows, I also bare my family crest of Kindness. You are welcome to call me Ken M’Lord.”

Taichi bowed.

“I am Taichi Yagami. I am the mage of fire. I have no Kingdom M’Lord but I am grateful to be part of yours.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” They said in unison.

“Well now that is done I have other matters to attend to.”

The King turned and raised his hand into the air and waved as he walked away. Yamato shook his head.

“I suppose it is time to do the same.”

Yamato bowed towards them.

“I am Prince Ishida of the Ishida Kingdom. I am the mage of Ice and bare the crest of Friendship. I will be the 58th ruler but please call me Yamato.”

Standing upright he went and slumped down into his chair.

“I am Sora Takenouchi mage of wind and I bare the crest of Love.”

“I am Koushiro Izumi mage of lightning and I bare the crest of Knowledge.”

“I am Mimi Tachikawa mage of the earth and I bare the crest of Purity.”

“I am Jou Kido mage of energy and I bare the crest of sincerity.”

“I am Prince Takaishi. I am the Brother to Prince Ishida and 59th ruler of the Ishida kingdom. I am the mage of time and space and bare the crest of Hope. Please call me Takeru.”

“I am Hikari Yagami. I am from the Yagami clan. I am the mage of Light and bare the crest of Light. My Brother bares our family crest of Courage.”

The group fell silent for a moment and Yamato leaned forward.

“The Crest of courage? It suits you Taichi.”

The brunette blushed slightly not due to Yamato's words but because he still had very few memories to the time before his enslavement by the Vamde.

“I am Daisuke Motomiya. I am from the Ichijouji Kingdom. I am the mage of fire and bare the crest of the wind and fire wheels.”

“I am Miyako Inoue. I am the mage of wind and bare the crest of Iron Fans.”

The group turned to Iori who stepped forward. He removed his hood and looked up at Taichi and Ken. Bowing before he closed his eyes.

“I am Iori Hida. I am no mage but I was a member of the Hida clan. I apologise for any harm my clan may have caused you. I bare the crest of Tiger Claws.”

Placing his hood back over his head he stood upright and walked back behind the Council. The Council looked shocked the Iori had spoken. Bringing themselves round from their amazement they began to hug them and welcome them to the family. The day passed on and they talked well into the night. Pushing the bedchamber door open Yamato held it open as Taichi entered. Walking over to the bed he collapsed onto it giving a heavy sigh.

“What was that for?”

“I am sorry about today. My Father does as he pleases.”

“You don’t need to apologise. He invited us and never said we had to attend. We chose to.”

Rolling onto his back his legs hanging over the edge of the bed he closed his eyes.

“But still. It isn’t how I wanted this to happen. I wanted you to have some time alone with your Sister first. Remember who you are.”

“I got some time today and I have years to remember and years to spend with Hikari as well.”

Yamato felt a weight join him on the bed. Opening his eyes Taichi's face hovered over his smiling gently. Smiling back he shut his eyes. Then he felt it a surge of energy course through his body. A pressure weighed on top his lips and he felt a warmth wash over him but like all moments it passed too soon and he opened his eyes.

“What was that for?”

“Because… I…” His face began to flush.

Getting onto his knees he took the brunette's hand and used the other to cup his face.

“I told you, Tai. When…”

Yamato was cut off mid-sentence as Taichi pressed his lips against his own once more. Wrapping his around Taichi waist he pulled him close. One hand making small circles at the base of his spin the other running through brown locks. The kiss broke and Taichi gasped for air.

“What...ever...happens. Tell me… tell me to stop… whenever.” Yamato said between panted breaths.

Taichi nodded and smiled. Yamato pulled him closer and their lips met once more. The fire between them began to grow. A primal urge rushed through the brunettes body and a primal growl escaped his lips. Parting his lips he pulled Yamato closer to him. The blonde parted his lips and let his tongue slide between his lover's lips. Taichi's body shook as he felt Yamatos tongue run along his own. He had never been kissed like this and his whole body was buzzing with excitement. Yamato let his tongue go deeper into the brunette's mouth and to his surprise, he was met with fingers digging into his back. Letting out a growl of his own he pressed harder. Pulling back he ran his hand down from the brunette's hair to his face running his thumb along his jawline. Their eyes met and Taichi began to cry.

“Why the tears beautiful?”

“No one has ever kissed me like that. No one has ever stopped to just…”

Yamato pulled him closed and pressed his lips against Taichi's cheek collecting his tears on his lip. Leaning back he smiled softly.

“I will also stop to look at you. I love you and nothing else matters. I will always want to see those beautiful eyes of yours.”

Lunging forward Taichi pressed his lips against the young Princes and let his own tongue explore his lover's mouth. Parting his lips Yamato let Taichi explore at his own pace. Even though Tai had never kissed anyone like this before he was a natural. The minutes passed both getting lost in the moment when he realised Taichi was trying to pull his shirt off. Removing his arms from around the young brunette he started to unbutton his shirt when Taichi pulled harder causing the buttons to come away from the fabric and scatter across the bed and floor. Pulling back he went to speak but Yamato dived back into their kiss pulling his shirt off. Running his hand down Taichi's chest he undid his buttons one by one before pulling his shirt from his body and throwing it to the floor. Pressing his pale form against Taichi's tanned skin he held him close enjoying the feeling of warmth against his body. Leaning back Tai pulled Yamato down on top of him. Lifting his head he studied the brunette's eyes. They shimmered with love, burnt with a passion but still trembled with fear. Pressing his nose against his lovers he smiled.

“I love you and promise not to hurt you.”

“I love you too Yama. I trust you.”

Gently he pressed his lips against Tais as he felt hands fumble with his trousers. Bringing his own hands down he helped slide them from his body and used his feet to kick them off. Breaking the kiss he began to kiss tanned flesh. Trailing along his neck and gently nipping his flesh. Taichi's hands dug deep into pale flesh raising a primal growl from Yamato once again. Tanned digits worked their way over his body exploring every inch of his naked body. Stopping just above his ass he ran his fingers all the way up Yamatos spine causing him to shudder in pleasure. When he reached the same spot he stopped.

“Explore all you want.”

His hand went further down and he caressed his buttocks. Taking in a deep breath Yamato's body vibrated with pleasure. Rolling off of Taichi he held the brunettes hands.

“My body is yours.”

Rolling on top Taichi ran his fingers over Yamato's chest. Every line he followed it to wherever it may lead. He followed his collarbone down his arm and over the back of his hand. His skin was so smooth and pale. Like an ivory statue. Ice blue eyes shimmered with excitement with every touch the brunette made. Running his fingers over his chest he gently ran his index finger over Yamatos nipples causing a deep gasp to escape his lungs. He ran his finger over a second him and the same happened. Leaning down he ran his lips along Yamatos collarbone, down his arm and kissed the back of his hand. Every time his lips touched pale skin he felt a shudder, each one becoming more intense than the last. Making his way back up to his neck he trailed kisses down his chest before placing on on his nipple. This time a louder gasp came from above him and he felt Yamato buck his chest slightly. Opening his mouth he ran his tongue over picking flesh. He felt it harden against his tongue and a smile crept across his lips. Closing his mouth he ran his closing teeth over Yamatos hardening flesh before biting down. From above he heard a loud gasp followed by a moan and ending with a primal growl.

“....der.”

Taichi looked up.

“Harder.”

Nodding he brought his lips down over Yamatos nipple and bit harder. This time the moan was different more lustful. Biting a third time he released it and ran his tongue over it. As he ran his tongue over Yamato swollen nipple he felt another part of his pale lover begin to harden. His movements slowed and his tongue retracted. Yamato sat up slightly and placed his finger under his chin.

“We can stop.”

“NO! I mean no I want to keep going.”

“As long as you are sure.”

Taichi nodded and returned to making his way down the blonde's body. Running his hands over his abdomen and over his hips, he felt Yamato buck ever so slightly. Looking up he saw his hands were gripping the bed sheets a look of ecstasy written across his face. Taking a deep breath he moved lower down his lover's body. Looking down he saw Yamato was very different from the Vamde. His penis was long, was really long that he had to hold back a shocked gasp. Though he was long it wasn’t overly thick. Compared to what he had grown used to it looked pleasant. Running his fingers around the base it was smooth just like the rest of him. As he fingers finished their circle it twitched as Yamato moaned. Lifting his head Yamato looked down and smiled.

“I think it is your turn.”

Taichi head snapped up and his hands moved away from Yamatos body.

“What… What do you mean.” His voice was panic-stricken.

“I mean it is your turn to relax.”

Raising an eyebrow he sat up resting on Yamato's legs. Sitting up Yamato pulled Taichi onto his hips. Leaning forward he kissed Taichi's neck, nipping at his skin then running his tongue over it after every nip. Taichi gave little gasps but nothing like his lover had. Placing a hand on Yamato's chest he pushed him back slightly and looked down.

“You’ll need to be a lot more forceful. I…”

Yamato placed his finger on Taichis lips.

“It’ll take time but the true feeling will come through. If you truly want me to be more forceful then just say one word. Courage.”

Taichi nodded and looked back up. He sat there looking into Yamato's eyes. Deep pools of blue. Shimmering with such kindness. A kindness he never thought he would ever receive. Suddenly his body shivered the feeling made it’s way up from the base of his spine to the nape of his neck. Yamato smiled as he felt Taichi's shudder still making small circles on his lower back. Mimi was right his nerves would take a lot longer to fully repair but that shudder was a start. They sat there in silence looking into each other's eyes as Yamato ran his fingers over his back. It took time but with every move he made his lover's body shuddered with delight. Leaning Taichi back he straddled him making sure not to sit to low down. Placing his lips against Taichi's collarbone be gently kissed it each kiss was followed by a shiver of delight. Working his way down Taichi's upper body he trailed small kisses all over taking care to run his tongue lazily over his nipples. Every time his tongue glided over one of the tanned nipples Taichi gasped and moaned. Every time he moaned he bucked his hips moving further up the bed until Yamato could feel his lovers discomfort pressing against his body. Slowly he ran his fingers over the button of his trousers and popped it open. Slowly he made his way down Taichi's body still kissing him as he did so. As he reached his waist he slowly began to pull down his trousers releasing him from his discomfort still working his way down his lips trailed just over his penis blowing softly as he did so. Taichi couldn’t hold it any longer and his moans grew loud and wild. Begging for more. Yamato made his way down his legs until he pulled the trousers off and threw them to the floor. Starting with his inner calf Yamato trailed his tongue up to his inner thigh stopping just by Taichi's penis. Lifting his head he studied Taichi just like his hair his pubes were brown, wild and untamed. Normally he would have turned his nose up at such a sight but for some reason he liked it. Running his fingers through it he enjoyed listening to moans coming from above. Moving his hand towards the base he trailed a finger along his shaft. Not as long as his but still a size he would be comfortable with if any night turned towards that direction and the fact his was thin did help with that idea. As his finger reached the head it glided over it with the precum flowing from his body. Lifting his finger to his lips he licked the precum off. Lowering his head he ran his tongue up his shaft licking the precum that was dripping down the side up until he reached the tip. Blowing gently against it another loud moan escaped his lips as he bucked his hips and Yamato wrapped his lips around it. Letting his tongue wrap around it as Taichi bucked again. Between moans and gasps, he heard his name being called out. Running a hand up his side he found Taichi's hand and intertwined his fingers with his. With every movement, Yamato took more and more of Taichi's penis into his mouth until he had swallowed the whole thing. To his surprise as his lips hit the base the brunette's body shudder uncontrollably, his penis grew harder and his screams echoed through the Palace. Feeling it soften against his tongue Yamato lifted his head and ran his tongue over his lips so to not miss a drop. Though he had been surprised with no warning he wasn’t surprised Taichi had cum so quickly. He had never been on the receiving end of pleasure. Rolling onto his back he made his way back up Taichi's face which was very red and his breath long and drawn out. 

“I… That... WOW!”

Yamato giggled to himself as he slide an arm under the brunette's neck and pulled him close.

“I can take it from that that you enjoyed yourself?”

“That is one way of putting it.”

Lifting his head he looked down to see Yamato was still fully aroused. Tilting his head he smiled and pressed his lips against his lovers.

“Fuck me!” Taichis demand.

“Nope.”

“What?!”

“I will make love to you.”

Taichi looked confused as he’d only ever know fucking. This phrase “make love” was strange to him. Sitting up Yamato made his way back down the bed position himself between Taichi's still shaking legs. Placing his arms under Taichi's knees he lifted them up exposing Taichi hole. Yamato studied it for a moment. The healing potion had done more than just heal the wounds it tightened everything back up. He had to take his time. He wanted to make sure Taichi remembered this for the rest of his life. Running his tongue over Taichi's soft penis he made his way over his balls and down to his entrance. The moment his tongue made contact with it a gasp came from above. Unsure that he should enjoy it but he did feeling Yamatos tongue press against him like this. It was nice, beyond nice it was amazing. Was this what pleasure really was. Pressing again his tongue began to slide inside opening the tight entrance into Taichi's body. As he felt Yamatos tongue enter inside him his body began to shake not with fear or disgust but with passion and lust. He wanted more, he wanted to feel his lover, his partner enter him. Pushing deeper he started to feel Taichi relax with each movement his tongue made. Pulling back he heard a whimper from above saying he didn’t want it to end. Bringing his hips up towards Taichi he lined himself up and leaned down his face hovering just over his. Placing his lips against his trembling lovers he started to push. First, the tip made its way inside with a small pop as the muscle devoured his head. A moan escaped Taichi's lips and vibrated against his own. He felt Taichi's hands clawing towards his hips and he moved deeper a bit more so Taichi could hold them. He felt Taichi's grip tighten as he pulled him in deeper. Every time he dived deeper inside another moan echoed out into the Palace. Feeling the grip on his hips grow tighter he let out a low growl before Taichi pulled him all the way inside. As his penis went deep inside Taichi's body shuddered as he felt something inside get pressed with the head of Yamatos penis.

“What was that?” He gasped out.

“You mean this?” Yamato smiled pulling back slightly then sliding deep inside once more causing Taichi to scream out again.

“Yes!”

“I couldn’t tell you want it is called but that is what love should feel like.”

“Whatever it is don’t stop.” Taichi begged.

Starting slow Yamato began moving his hips. Pulling back about halfway before pushing back inside hitting that perfect spot. Taichi's head flung back against the bed as his hands shot up above him and gripped the bed sheets tightly. With every thrust, he began to pick up speed and force. With every increase in speed Taichi's moans and gasps grew closer together and louder. Leaning back he pulled Taichi up to sit on his lap as he continued to grow faster and harder. Wrapping his arms around him Taichi dug his fingers into Yamato's back making small grooves in the pale skin. Their lips met and their movements grew in sync. Primal howls echoed throughout the Palace, moans grew louder and Yamato pushed deeper. Taichi felt Yamatos penis harden inside him before a warmth began to fill him but not just on the inside. Throwing his head back Taichi cummed for the second time. Their moans grew silent and the movements slowed. Releasing their grip Taichi fell back onto the bed as Yamato pulled back before falling down next time. Both panted for air as they laid there. Reaching down Taichi let his fingers slide inside him before pulling them out. Studying his fingers there was no blood, no pain, just cum, a lot of cum. Letting his hand fall to his side he felt an arm slide under him pulling him close. The cool feeling he got from Yamatos body pressed against his own helped bring his body back to normal. Yamatos free hand fumbled with sheet pulling it out from under them before pulling it up over them. Taichi's eyes flashed for a moment and all the flames went out in the room.

“I love you Yama.”

“I love you too Tai.”

“Yama?”

“Yes beautiful.”

“Does this mean I am your boyfriend?”

“Silly boy. You were my boyfriend the moment I asked you to dance.”

The two fell silent and Taichi pressed himself against Yamato's body as Yamato tightened his embrace.

“Good night.” They said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So technically this is Chapter 11 but like Chapter 10 it will be split over multiple parts.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed Taichi and Yamato's first night together and I am sorry I have skipped over what happened during the day and what happened between Hikari and Taichi. I will address this in Hikari's one shot.
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy reading this and please leave a comment.


	13. A Dragons Passion Part 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Daisuke has forgotten more than Ken ever bargained for. Could one night be enough to refresh thisDragon's memory?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Daisuke sat on the decking in the courtyard. Ken reluctantly sat on his lap looking rather disgruntled by the situation. Miyako and Mimi were stood before them talking at them rather than talking to them. Soon they got lost in a conversation between themselves and wondered off leaving them alone.

“I thought they’d never leave.”

“Dai? Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.” He said grinning which was quickly followed by a slap round the back of the head. “Hey.”

“Shut up. Your crest… Why did you choose that?”

“As far as I know my family never had a crest so I took my weapons as my crest. Why you ask?”

“No reason.” Ken looked up at the sky hiding his expression from his lover. “He really doesn’t remember.” He thought to himself.

Getting to his feet he brushed himself down though it took seconds for him to feel a hand latch onto his.

“I don’t need to you hold my hand while I go to the bathroom.” Ken said sternly.

“Sorry.” The grip loosened and fell away from his own hand.

“What is with you Dai? When did you become so needy?”

“Sorry.” He said looking down at floor rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

“We will talk about that when I get back.”

Slumping back onto the decking he kept his head down. Ken made his way away from the group and into the Palace. Slowly he took the twists and turns of the long hallways back to his bedchamber. Leaning against the door he took a deep breath before opening the door and heading in. Gently closing it he removed his jacket and hung it on the hook by the door. Unbuttoning his shirt he walked towards the full-length mirror in the corner of the room. Looking at the left-hand side of his chest he ran his fingers over his family crest etched into his skin. Since regaining his memories the mark had returned but it seemed like the same could not be said for Daisuke.

“Why don’t you remember?” He said to himself.

Running his hand through his hair he sighed. Running his fingers over the right-hand side of his chest he felt nothing. A small smile appeared on his lips. He started doing his shirt up and headed back to the door grabbing his jacket as he did so. Throwing it on he placed his hand on the doorknob but quickly stopped.

“Who is there?” There was no response.

“Come out of the shadows on your own terms or I will force you.” Still, no one responded.

Turning to look behind him he studied the darkness in the room. His dark tendrils shot out of the shadows but no one was caught by them. Furrowing his brow he opened the door and left his room. Returning to the gathering in the courtyard he walked over to Daisuke and sat on his lap. Hikari came over to them. The day swiftly turned to night and the Council became acquainted with their new members. Ken pushed open Dais door and stormed in followed quickly by Dai who slammed the door shut.

“What the fuck is your problem?!” The redhead snapped.

“I told you to drop it Dai!”

“Every since you walked off earlier you have been funny. What did I do?”

“You haven’t done anything.” He snapped. “That’s the problem.” He thought to himself.

Suddenly Daisuke heard footsteps outside the door. Turning he opened it a crack.

“Ken, Ken. Come look at this.”

Rolling his eyes he sat on the bed. So easily distracted as always.

“I’m good here.”

“No seriously come here. It’s Takeru and that Guard.”

Dai remained at the door watching. Even though Ken had been pissed at Daisuke his childish behaviour it is what he loved about him and could never stay mad at him as much as he did try in the past.

“Noooooo.”

Ken had waited long enough and he knew Dai wasn’t going to walk away anytime soon. Smiling Daisuke shifted as he felt something wrap around his waist.

“Hello sexy.” Dai said happily.

Suddenly one of Ken's dark tendrils wrapped itself around his mouth lifting him into the air causing him to cry out in surprise. Another tendril pushed the door closed quietly as Dai was brought over to the bed. One tendril wrapped itself around Daisuke's wrists hanging him in mid-air as the other slithered off him back into the darkness.

“What was that for?!”

“Daisuke Motomiya too long have you been able to get away with whatever you want.” A lustful smile crept across Ken's lips. “It is time you remembered your place.”

“Ken let me go.”

“No.” He got up from the bed and the tendril brought Dai closer to him. Cupping his face he locked eyes with the redhead. “You are my friend but I am also your Prince. Do you remember what that means?”

Dai looked into Ken's eyes and his mouth dropped slightly.

“I am not that boy anymore Ken.”

“Do you know how old I am?”

“You’re a year older than me.”

“You really have no idea. I am 500 years old.”

“No you’re not.”

“Have I changed at all since we were kids?”

“When I last saw you I was 18 and you… wait you haven’t aged at all.”

“My family pass down the power of darkness and shadows through the birth of the next heir.”

“I remember that.”

“Do you remember how we choose the person who we will marry?”

“Like everyone else of course.”

“Damn you Daisuke.”

Stepping aside Daisuke was thrown onto the bed his arms held above his head pulled towards their respective corner. The same happened with his legs. Ken removed his coat and placed it over a nearby chair. Crawling onto the bed he ran his finger up Daisuke's chest luckily for Ken Dai never worn anything under his trench coat. He watched as Dai shuddered at his touch.

“You’re not used to not being in control are you?”

“If I lose control I can’t control my abilities.”

“A risk I am willing to take.” He said flicking his tongue against Dais earlobe.

“Ke..” His body shook and sparks flickered from his fingers.

Flicking his tongue over his earlobe once more Dai gave out a quiet moan as more sparks flickered over his fingertips. Placing his face directly over his captives he smiled but Dai knew that smile. It was the smile he loved and hated. A smile that meant he was no longer the one in control. He lay there as he felt Ken's tendrils remove his jacket from his body and place it to the side neatly. Another brought a candle over form the nightstand. Running a finger over Dais nipple he moaned causing more sparks. The moment the sparks erupted from his fingers Ken lite the candle. Sitting up he shifted himself to be sat right over Dais growing excitement making sure to move in such a way that would excite him even more. Holding the candle on its side he held it over Dais smooth chest. Studying his lover's eyes he saw fear and pleasure burning in them. That didn’t last long as the first drop of wax landed on his chest. Gasping in both pain and pleasure his eyes sparked to life and the fire began to burn within them. Every drop that followed he brought the candle closer and closer to Dais tanned fleshed. Each gasp grew louder as the redhead's body shook more violently with every droplet. One of the tendrils slithered up the bed and took the candle from him and placed it back on the nightstand. Running his fingers over his chest he trailed his finger around the drying wax covering his chest he smiled as Dai bite his lower lip.

“Scream for me.”

As his fingers reached his bare belly he drew his fingers in and began to drag his nails down Dais' belly towards his waist. Clenching his fist Dai cried out. Ken stopped and brought his fingers back to the top his the redheads belly.

“Don’t stop.” Dai begged.

“Is that an order?”

“No. No. Please don’t stop. Please my Prince.”

“Better.” 

Ken smiled digging his nails once more into his flesh and dragging them down. The moans escaping Dais' lips grew louder and more uncontrolled as the sparks faded and turned to flames. Repeating the process a third time Dai howled as his hands burst into flames. Ken smiled and raised a hand encasing the entire bed in the dark realm. Shifting his body lower down his legs he unbuttoned Dais trousers and lifting himself up slightly and the dark tendrils removed them placing them to one side. Dai bucked his hips begging Ken to continue instead Ken got up from the bed as another tendril appeared wrapping itself around his waist and holding it against the bed. Dai lifted his head as much as he could to look at Ken who stood there looking into his eyes. Ken's eyes were cold and dark. No longer the violet beauties he held so dearly. More primal and lustful. Ken could see he was begging for more. He always begged for more. Not yet though. Casting his gaze down he smiled.

“I see you’ve grown since we were last in this situation.”

Dais cheeks glowed red.

“Well I was only 18 when we used to do this so still had some growing to do.”

Ken hovered his hand over the redhead's erection and smiled.

“At least an extra inch and you even got a little thicker. Shame for you it was all in vain now.”

Pouting at Ken's comment he shifted trying to lift his hips towards the hovering hand. Slowly he moved his hand away a cruel smile creeping across his lips.

“Now now. Carry on like that and you’ll get no release my sweet Dragon.”

Narrowing his eyes he glared at Ken who in return laughed. Slowly he began to undress himself folding each item of clothing and placing it neatly on a nearby chair. Watching from the corner of his eye he watched as Dais' eyes grew wide as more and more of his flesh became exposed. Unbuttoning his trouser he saw Daisuke's penis twitch as precum began to leak from the tip. Licking his lips he bent over exposing his parting buttocks to his tied up lover. He heard a lustful growl come from behind him as he stood up and placed his trousers onto the chair turning back to Dai he saw drool coming from his lips and the flow of precum had increased. Crawling back onto the bed he let his arm run over the top of Dais penis causing a low moan to escape his lips. Bringing his lips to hover just over the tip he gently blew over the top causing Dai to buck and squirm as much as he could in his current state. Puppy like whimpers came from above as Ken repeated the process. Letting his tongue slide from his mouth he gently ran it over the tip collecting the ever-flowing precum. As his tongue touched Dais growing excitement he raised his hard back to his chest and dug his nails deep as he dragged them down tanned flesh. Howls of pain and pleasure echoed through the Palace joined by moans coming from the end of the hallway. Letting his hands continue down his sides and over his legs he placed his teeth around Daisuke's throbbing head he slowly bite down causing moans to fill the darkness. Flames burst from his body as his cheeks turned redder. The flames licked around Ken's body encasing them both. A lustful look shone in violet eyes as he released Daisuke's head from his teeth. Running his tongue along the tanned reddening flesh he made his way up towards his lover's lips. Running his tongue over them he could feel Dai open his mouth begging to be kissed. Running his tongue along the inside of the redhead's lips he then bit down on his lip. Dai moaned into the violet boys mouth. Releasing his lip he brought his lower half up hovering his own penis above Daisuke's mouth. His eyes grew wide in amazement. Ken had commented he had got bigger since he was 18 and as much as he felt it was a tease Ken had grown a lot. The once slim petite penis had grown long and thick. Even the head was thicker than the rest. Ken had no pubic hair unlike his own that was fiery red and a mess. He felt his head being lifted up by one of Ken's dark tendrils stopping with his lips pressing gently against the tip of Ken's penis. Placing a hand on Dais' cheek he smiled softly as he moved his hips forward. Dais mind flooded with tastes and emotions and he had no time to process any of them. Ken kept moving his hips meaning Dai was taking more and more into his mouth. Feeling it hit the back of his throat he gagged and ken moaned feeling Dais' throat constrict around his head. Pushing again he went deeper and Dai gagged a second time causing another moan to come from Ken. Ken kept pushing and Dai kept gagging till he felt Ken's balls resting on his chin. He felt Ken patting the top of his head mocking him. Pulling back Ken removed his Penis and brought his lips down to hover over the flustered redhead.

“Good boy.” Daisuke growled in response. “Now now do you really want me to leave you like this?” There was no response this time just a stern look. “Better.”

Swinging his leg over he hopped off the bed. Lifting his hand up the making a circle motion Dai was lifted into the air and spun around. Gently Ken ran his fingers over Dais buttocks giving them a gentle squeeze. A whimper came from Daisuke who was hanging in the air unable to see what was coming. Suddenly Daisuke yelped as a sharp pain resonated through his buttocks. Another sharp pain quickly followed. This time it was a yelp and gasps followed by a slight moan. Ken stuck his buttocks a third time. Each srtick the force grew and the moans grew with it. When Ken's hand struck for the 20th time tears had begun to form in Dais' eyes but the fire around them had grown more intense. Running his fingertips over Dais red and swollen butt cheeks he smiled as he flicked his wrist turning his captive around. His tendrils lowered him down. Placing his hand on the redhead's cheek he leaned forward and kissed him softly.

“Take me please.” Dai begged through the kiss. Ken leaned back and smiled.

“Say it again.”

“Please take me. Take me, like you did back then.”

“Say it.”

“My Prince. Fuck me!”

“As you were a good boy and begged I will fuck you.”

Waving his hand down Dai was laid onto the bed, flicking his hand left then right the tendrils around him pulled his legs apart, flicking his hand up his legs were pulled into the air and down towards his head. Kneeling on the bed he placed a finger against Dais exposed entrance and he leaned up to press his lips against Daisuke's trembling ones. Sliding his tongue against Daisuke's lips he was granted entry and hungrily explored his lover's mouth. Dai began to moan into Ken's mouth and that was all he needed to hear. Pressing his finger against his hole he slid one finger inside. Dais head tilted back as he moaned loudly. Pressing a second finger he slipped it in. Dais moans became erratic and the flames danced around them. Pressing a third finger he found it wouldn't slide in as easily. Pressing harder it slipped in and the fire grew taller as he cried out in pleasure. Stretching his fingers out slowly he loosed his lover up. Pulling each finger out one by one he lined his penis up with Dais hungry hole. Pushing against the tight flesh he began his descent into Daisuke's body. The moment he began to enter a gasp escaped Dais lips pushing harder he slide his entire penis all the way inside. The tendrils vanished and Daisuke bucked his hips moaning out in pleasure as he gripped the sheet above his head tightly. He felt the burning as Ken pushed deep inside him causing pain to cascade through his body resulting in a scream of pleasure. Pulling all the way out he pushed in hard and fast over and over again. Placing one hand around Daisuke's penis he started stroking it in time with his movements. Moans escaped Daisukes lips where growls crawled there way from the bowls of Ken's stomach. Dai's hips began to buck harder with each movement Ken made and his moans became more erratic then he felt it, Ken, pushing hard and deep inside him followed by a warmth he hadn’t felt in many years. Ken's grip on his penis increased and with one last buck, he cummed. Both fell silent apart for the sounds of shortened breaths. Releasing his grip he pulled himself back and rolled onto the bed wiping his hand across Daisuke's chest. The flames died down and the dark realm surrounding them dissipated.

“Ken… That was amazing.”

“I know I was.”

A lazy hand landed on Ken's chest in a feeble attempt to protest his comment.

“Dai?”

“Hmmm.”

“Do you remember the first time we were together.”

“I don’t sorry.”

“Earlier when I asked how my family chose who they would marry you said like everyone else. Did you mean it.”

“Yeah why?”

“My family are very different from most families. We have a long life and live in the shadows of those who came before us. When I was born and became Prince to the Kingdom I wasn’t bestowed the family crest. Only when I took my Father place would I inherit that. My mother, though she was given a crest when my father decided to marry. A crest that is different from any other. That night we made love for the first time I called you my Miracle. Do you remember that?”

“Your Miracle… Yes, I do. We were laying like this and you said I was…”

“You are my love, my life, my balance and my Miracle.”

“That was it.”

“When an Ichijouji calls someone their Miracle it is our form of a proposal. That night you accepted my proposal and I bestowed you with the crest of Miracles. Etched into your chest the crest my Mother gave me became yours. It gave you the gift of long life and youth. Did you wonder why you never aged?”

“I thought I…”

Dai fell silent as his mind was cast back. He lay in the Royal bedchamber of the Prince. His head lay on Kens chest and his body ached. Scratches lined his chest and his buttocks burned but he felt like he was riding through the clouds.

“I will marry you.” Looking down he saw the crest of Miracles etch itself across his heart. “I will be yours forever.”

Shaking his head he looked down at his chest and ran his fingers over where the crest should still be carved into his very being.

“Ken, I will marry you. I will be yours forever.”

Kens eyes flashed bright violet and a smile spread across his lips. Under Dais' hand, he felt the crest begin to form once more.

“I am sorry I broke my promise.”

“You thought I was dead I can’t hold that against you.”

“I really screwed up didn’t I?”

“Dai you did what you had to do. You and Takeru had something. You took control of every aspect of your life to deal with what happened. It was also my fault for being alive that put you in such a predicament.”

“That wasn’t your fault. If I knew you were alive I would have saved you a lot sooner.”

“Promise me you’ll fix things with Takeru.”

“I promise.”

“I love you Daisuke.”

“And I love you too Ken.”

“My Dragon.”

“My Shadow.”

“My love.” They said in unison.

Lifting his head onto Ken's chest he felt Ken's arms wrap around him.

“Good night Ken.”

“Good night Dai. He laid one last kiss upon his head as the two drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot harder than I expected. After making Dai forget the truth about him and Ken it was hard to come back around to make him remember and finally bestow him with the crest of Miracles.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and enjoyed Ken being very dominant.
> 
> As always please leave your comments below.


	14. A Dragons Passion Part 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disobeying his Brother Takeru is summoned. Though how this started is not how he expected it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Takeru shifted as the Council began to mingle with the newcomers. His eyes shifted around as he stepped back towards one of the Guards standing either side of decking. Taking a seat on the wooden surface he sighed. The Guard looked out the corner of his eye.

“Everything okay Prince Takeru?”

“I guess.”

“That doesn’t sound like you at all M’Lord.”

“It is this whole duty stuff. You having to be so formal when on duty. Daisuke has never needed to be that formal around my Brother. I hate it.”

Leaning down the Guard placed a hand on his shoulder. The pressure on his shoulder was light but firm and comforting causing him to smile.

“Takeru. I am formal because I care for you. I am not the general.”

“No you’re not. You, you are different.” His voice was slightly sombre.

“We’ll go for a walk when I am off duty okay?”

“Okay.”

The hand lifted from his shoulder and Ryo took his position once more upright and stern. For someone so gentle and kind he played the role of Guard so well.

“Brother.” A stern voice called from behind the curtain on the decking.

Sighing he got to his feet and disappeared behind the curtain. A short time passed and Ryo wondered what was taking Takeru so long. It was rare and odd that the Prince would summon his Brother. Time ticked away and Yamato emerged his gaze burning towards the Guard. Stepping from the Decking he made his way towards Taichi. Takeru emerged shortly afterwards his eyes were red as if he had been crying. Ryo fought back running to hold him in his arms. Takeru made his way over to him smiling.

“I’ll see you tonight.” He said happily.

“I will see you tonight M’Lord.”

Takeru walked away holding back the urge to jump around. Ryo wondered what had gotten into him. He only seemed to smile like that when they were alone but it was good to see that smile, his real smile beaming around his friends. The day passed and night had fallen. Ryo clasped the young blonde's hand gently in his own. As they reached Takeru's bedchamber he placed his back against the door and looked up at Ryo smiling.

“Thank you for tonight.”

“Anything for Keru.” Leaning down he kissed Takeru on the forehead causing him to giggle. “I bid thee goodnight sweet Prince.” Taking Takeru's hand in his he kissed the top of his hand. Bowing he went to move away and Takeru grabbed his hand.

“Come in.”

“You know I cannot. Only your Royal Guard my enter your chamber unless it is an emergency.”

“Ever since Daisuke and I separated I no longer have a Royal Guard. You have been appointed as my new Royal Guard.”

“When did that happen?”

“When Yamato called me earlier in the courtyard.”

Takeru pushed the curtain aside and stepped inside.

“Yes Brother.”

“Sit.”

Taking a seat Takeru looked at Yamato confused as he was sitting in his Fathers seat.

“What is wrong.”

“Why did you disobey an order and stop that Guard from going to Gan’nai’s Kingdom?”

Takerus eyes widened and his gaze fell to the floor.

“Well!” He snapped.

“I didn’t want him to go.”

“Why?”

“I... “

“Your Brother asked you a question Takeru.”

Lifting his head Yamato saw tears starting to form in the younger blondes eyes.

“I love him.”

“Finally. I didn’t know how much longer I could play angry with you.”

“What! You knew?”

“Of course I knew. Every evening you leave the dining chamber and it is always the same time that Guard finishes his shift. It didn’t take long for me to put two and two together.”

“You aren’t angry?”

“Not at all. I am happy for you. Though Father won’t be impressed. That man isn’t a Royal Guard. If he was that would be more acceptable as you had dated your last one.”

Takeru hung his head.

“You are an idiot. You currently do not have a Royal Guard.”

Lifting his head he tilted it looking confused.

“Daisuke has been appointed Royal Guard to Prince Ken. Although he holds no power in our Kingdom he is still a Prince and is entitled to a Royal Guard.”

Takeru still looked confused.

“What is the Guards name?”

“Ryo Akiyama.”

Yamato lifted his hand to his head and rubbed his forehead.

“Takeru ask for Mr Akiyama to be your Royal Guard.”

His eyes suddenly widened realising what Yamato was getting at.

“Finally the penny drops.”

“Prince Ishida, I humbly request the Guard Ryo Akiyama is posted as my personal Royal Guard.”

“You have my blessing. I’ll let you give him the news.”

“So Prince Ishida knew all along.”

“Yep. My brother is very perspective when it comes to matters like that. It also means when your shift ended your new role as my Royal Guard came into effect. Meaning you may enter my chamber any time.”

“In that case I would love to come in.”

Suddenly there was a Nooooo and muffled yelp followed be Daisuke's door closing. Both looked at the door and a small giggle came from Takeru.

“Come on Ryo.” Takeru opened the door and Ryo walked in followed by the young blonde.

Ryo looked around the room. It was very large but very empty. It was clear he either spent little time in here or had few possessions. Takeru went around lighting the candles in the room before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Sorry I don’t have any chairs or a table.”

“It is okay.” Ryo replied sitting next to him.

“Ryo… Did you want to stay the night?”

“Are you sure that is wise?”

“I guess… I don’t know but I don’t want you to go.”

“I will stay with you anytime you want for as long as you want me to. I just don’t want you to do something just because you feel you have to.”

“No I want to.” His face went bright red and Ryo laughed placing an arm around him and pulling him close.

Closing his eyes Takeru leaned against him smiling.

“Kiss me.”

Leaning down Ryo softly placed his lips against Takerus and gave him a gentle kiss. Pulling back he saw Takeru was still red-cheeked. Before he had a moment to think Takeru leapt on to his lap and pressed his lips hard against Ryos. Placing a hand on each shoulder he gently pushed Takeru back.

“Keru you don’t need to be so forceful. I’ll give you anything you want. You are my Angel. You give everyone so much Hope but if this is how you think it should be maybe you need to see what it really is like to be with someone you love.”

Leaning forward he placed his lips against Takerus. The young blonde's body shuddered at the feeling. So soft, so caring just like every part of Ryo. He felt Ryos tongue run itself along his lips causing his body to shiver in delight. Ryos hands gently ran the length of his back following the contours of his body which had begun to go limp. Leaning back Ryo pulled Takeru onto the bed and rolled them onto their sides. Lifting a hand he brushed blondes locks from Takeru's eyes. He continued blushing unsure of what to do or say. Ryo wrapped his arms around Takeru once more and pulled him close their lips meeting. They just lay there kissing for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he parted his lips and he felt Ryos tongue slip inside his mouth. Gently exploring the soft flesh of his mouth as Ryo ran his tongue over every space he could reach before he finally settled on Takerus tongue. Running his own along the surface Takeru shuddered at the feel of Ryos tongue caressing his own. This feeling was strange and exciting nothing that he had ever experienced before. Dai had always been so forceful and demanding. Got his own way every time even when he had tried to end it Dai got what he wanted out of their relationship. It wasn’t that it bothered him he enjoyed being under Dais control it was those times he felt his safest but this different. No demanding, no getting what he wanted, Ryo just made him feel safe. His hands like his mind began to wander exploring the lines of Ryos side and back. Every part of his body was toned and firm with such a perfect body he didn’t understand why Ryo found him attractive. Breaking the kiss Ryo pulled his lover closer and pressed his lips against his ear.

“I love you Takeru Takaishi.”

He was shocked and didn’t know what to say. Dai had said it many times but those words, coming from this man. They were different, something in his voice said this wasn’t a fling. This was real.

“I love you too.” His heart fluttered, his stomach flipped and he smiled.

Rolling onto his back and sitting on the edge of the bed Ryo removed his shirt and hooked it over one of the bedposts. Climbing to his knees he edged forward and traced his fingers down Ryos back. So many scares covered him. Being a normal human being meant getting hurt and risking your life more so than any of them ever did.

“Do they hurt?”

“Those old things no. Each one is a reminder of how precious life is. Each time I get a new scar I remember why I got it.”

“You’re so brave Ryo.”

“Us humans, our lives are nothing more than the blink of an eye. We come into this world with no idea of what we can expect but every so often through the haze of uncertainty, we find something that gives us all that reason to carry on. For many of your friends it was Prince Yamato that gave them that reason and now with Taichi and Ken joining your council Prince Yamato and General Daisuke have found a new reason. They aren’t the only ones to find a new reason.” He turned his head smiling. “I found you. I cannot think of a better reason to carry on going through this world. You are beautiful and kind though be it a little shy and unsure of yourself you are perfect to me. That night we met for whatever reason you left the Generals room and didn’t look where you were going. The pain in your eyes it radiated out and that moment I wanted to hold you close and protect you. Many say love, at first sight, does not exist well I say they don’t know true love.”

Takeru wrapped his arms around Ryos neck and buried his head into his shoulder.

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Why not? Who said I was any better than you. I never did. I love you as anyone else should love you.”

Ryo raised a hand and ruffled Takeru's hair as he felt tears roll across his shoulder.

“Come here silly.”

Twisting he wrapped his arms around Takeru waist and sat him on his lap.

“You are such a baby sometimes.”

“No I am not” He protested.

“I love you Keru and I promise I always will as long as you want me around.”

Placing a kiss upon the blonde's lips he could feel Takeru smile. Breaking the moment he laid back onto the bed and smiled as he placed his hands under his head. As he looked down he ran his hand over Ryos left breast following the lines inked into his body.

“That… That’s my crest.”

“Yeah… After we first met I got it inked onto my body.”

“What if it hadn’t worked out?”

“It did though.”

“I know but…”

“There are no buts only chances. I took one and look where we are now.”

Bringing his hand to his shirt he started to unbutton it. Ryo watched him with interest as the young blonde removed the shirt and hung it over the other bedpost. Lifting his hand he trailed a finger down his chest toward his navel. The touch caused him to shiver.

“Cold?”

“No just this is all a bit new.”

“I hope a good new.”

“Yes it is amazing.”

Ryo laughed to himself. Running his finger back up towards Takerus neck he shivered again. Pouting he got up from his lap and removed his trousers letting them fall to the floor. Ryos eyes followed his lover's body from his face down towards his penis. Takeru was slightly aroused but he could clearly see why the blonde was the submissive type. Lifting his hips Ryo removed his trousers and let them hang from the end of the bed. The moment he had begun to remove them Takeru's mouth dropped.

“You’re… you’re huge!!!”

Ryo couldn’t hold back as he started to laugh.

“What’s so funny.” He said covering himself up.

Slipping off the bed he wrapped his arms around the small blonde's body. Holding him close.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have laughed. It just isn’t something that people normally say out loud.” Placing his hands on his shoulders he lent Takeru back slightly so he could look into his eyes. “There is no need to hide your body from me. I think you look perfect.”

“You… you mean it?”

“Of course I do.”

Leaning down he scooped Takeru up in his arms and walked him over to the bed gently laying him down. Hoping over him he landed next to him. As much as he tried Takeru kept looking down at Ryo. Rolling onto his back he rested his arms under his head and parted his legs slightly. Shuffling over Takeru rested his head on Ryos chest listening to his heartbeat.

“Ryo…”

“Hmmm.”

“Can I touch it?”

Ryo held back a chuckle and moved one hand from under his head and took Takerus softly in his grasp. Lowering the blonde's hand he placed it on his penis before working one arm under the blonde and rested it on his penis.

“Touch it all you want Angel.”

Takerus checks began to flush as Ryo lazily stroked him into excitement. Though no matter what he did he couldn’t get him fully aroused.

“Am I doing it wrong?”

“What?” He said looking down he smiled. “Keru, you are doing everything right but I have very excellent control over my body and until you are satisfied I won’t get overly aroused.”

“So… You want me to cum first?”

“Not as such. How about I show you?”

“Okay.”

Rolling on top he placed his lips against Kerus neck and began to kiss it lightly before nibbling the skin turning it a light pink in colour. Throwing his head back he gave sharp moans one after the other. His body was on fire every fibre of his being was coming to life. Sensations he had never felt coursed through his body. Smiling into his neck Ryo continued working his way down the body of the blonde. As the reached the first nipple he ran his tongue around causing Takeru to buck as he gasped. Bringing his hand to the other nipple he gently played with it as he licked and nibbled the other one. Every movement Ryo made was joined by gasps, moans and bucking his hips in pleasure. Removing his lips from his nipple he continued exploring Takeru's body while using his free hand to replace his lips. Slowly he trailed kisses over his abdomen and down to his hips kissing and nibbling his hip bone as he followed the line towards the young blondes eagerness. Running his tongue up and over Takeru erection, he felt Takerus whole body shudder in ecstasy. Running his tongue over Takerus balls up his shaft to the tip he closed his lips around it and slowly moved his head down consuming Takerus entire penis. Suddenly he felt a warm liquid filling the inside of his mouth as Takeru let a long moan. Lifting his head he licked his lips and looked up but Takeru had tilted his head to the side and was bright red.

“What’s wrong Keru?”

“I’m sorry. I held back as long as I could. I couldn’t help it.”

Making his way back up the bed he dragged the bed sheet from under them and wrapped it around them both. Placing his arms around Takeru he pulled him close placing a gentle kiss on his head.

“Don’t be silly Keru. Why do you think you need to apologise?”

“Cause I wanted to cum after you.”

“In a way you have. I played with myself this morning thinking about you.” He watched as Keru grew even redder. “It is okay Keru. I love you this is just the icing on the cake. I much prefer the body of the cake.”

Pushing Ryo onto his back he straddled him and looked down looking deep into Ryos eyes.

“Why are you so perfect?”

“No one is perfect we just do the best we can.”

“And that alone is why you’re perfect. If I ask you something you promise you’ll say yes.”

“I can’t promise that Keru.”

“Just this once please.”

“Okay this once.”

“Make love to me.”

Ryo sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going to win this one am I?”

“Nope?” He responded grinning.

Using his legs he kicked the sheet off of them and gripped Takerus hips. Pulling him up his body he placed Takerus bottom on his face and slowly worked his tongue inside his entrance. With every flick of his tongue, Takeru moaned loudly as Ryo moved deep into his entrance. Pulling his tongue out them pushing it back in the gasps grew louder. Lifting him up from his face Ryo sat up letting Takeru slide down his body stopping just above Ryos penis. Holding his arms under Takerus legs he shifted himself until his legs hung off the bed and he got to his feet. Moving further away from the bed he pressed his lips against Takerus as he lowered him down. Takeru gasped into Ryos mouth as he felt his penis begin to open his entrance more than ever before.

“Don’t stop.” He moaned out.

Ryo continued to lower Takeru down onto him. Takerus body began to shake as he felt Ryo pass the spot that normally made him cum instantly and continued to go deeper. Finally, he felt Ryo stop as the base of his penis brushed against his buttocks. Slowly he lifted Takeru with his arms before lowering him again. As he did so Takeru threw his head back moaning. Smiling Ryo increased the speed he lifted and dropped Takeru on his penis. It didn’t take long till he began to buck his hip as he bounced the young blonde up and down causing more moans to escape his lips. An hour passed and Takeru was screaming in ecstasy as he felt Ryo get harder and faster. A low growl started to rise from the older brunette as he bucked his hips once more pulling Takeru down hard on his penis. Throwing his head back he let a long moan as his insides began to grow warm. Bring his head back forward his eyes met Ryos and he hungrily pressed his lips against his lovers and Ryo returned the hunger. Moving back over to the bed he lowered Takeru onto it slowly pulling out as he did so. Ryo laid himself down next to him both breathing heavily.

“That was intense.”

Ryo laughed to himself as he used one arm to shift Takeru onto the bed properly and quickly joined him pulling him close.

“I am guessing you enjoyed yourself then.” He said playfully.

“More than you can tell.”

“I’m not sure that is quite true.” He pointed down at his abdomen.

Lifting his head Takeru followed his finger to see it was covered in cum.

“Was that me?”

“Yep. The moment it slipped inside you, you just kept cumming. It is very impressive.”

Takeru began to blush again.

“Come here you silly boy.”

Ryo pulled Takeru close up against his body and placed a kiss on his head.

“Shall we get some sleep.”

“Okay.”

Using his free hand he pulled the sheet up and over them. Takeru rolled onto his side and Ryo pulled into his embrace. Shifting he could feel his cum against his back.

“That a problem?” 

“No. It is kinda hot.”

“I know it is. Keru will you be my partner?”

“Sorry?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“YES!”

Ryo laughed again.

“Just what I expected from you. Good night my Angel.”

“Good night Ryo. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a mistake like huge as far as my plan went. To correct this I renamed the chapter to what it should have been. Due to that, I have made another change meaning the chapter "The Hand of Kindness" Will be different to what I had originally planned. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you felt I didn't make Takeru too pathetic (Though I feel he can be sometimes.)
> 
> Please read, comment below and above all enjoy as always.


	15. Hand of Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed them by and now they must go visit an old friend but with old friends come old foes. Can a visit to their former life be best for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Yamato took his seat in the meeting chamber and the Council followed in suit.

“Thank you for joining me today. As you are aware six months ago Count Gen’nai and his people returned home. My Father has requested me to attend the Kingdom to evaluate the process that has been made and to assess if we are able to assist with anything else. Due to the nature of where we are going, I want to make sure you are all comfortable returning.”

He watched as Ken and Taichi made eye contact. It was apparent that Ken was not phased by the location but for Taichi this had been a place of great pain. Mentally he was still recovering from the events of that day. The other would follow him but even they bore unsure looks. Placing his hand on Taichi's his squeezed it tightly.

“I am more than capable to attend alone.”

“Brother I am coming with you.” Takeru got to his feet but was suddenly pushed back down when Ryo placed his hand on his shoulder.

“With your permission, Prince Yamato Prince Takeru would like to join you.”

“Ryo please just Yamato. Though Prince Yamato is an improvement in this room I am just Yamato.”

Ryos gaze did not change but his hand left the younger blondes shoulder.

“You both may come along.”

“We’re going.” Daisuke spoke up placing a hand on Kens shoulder.

“I will join you.” Ken said brushing Daisuke's hand from his shoulder causing the redhead to pout.

One by one they all offered their services on his visit to their new Allie and Yamato accepted their assistance.

“You are all dismissed. We leave at nightfall.”

Getting to their feet they bowed and left. Looking across the table Ken had remained seated as had Taichi.

“You know he cannot go.”

“I am here.”

“Taichi you are my best friend. After everything, I don’t feel it is wise for you to go.”

“Is that not my choice to make?”

“It is your choice but Ken is right. If you come it may be more emotional than you think. A lot happened while you were held captive.”

“I’m going.” He said sternly.

“Tai.”

“Just drop it, Ken. I am going.”

“Angel he is just trying to help you.”

Pulling his hand away he got to his feet and stormed out the room.

“I’m sorry Ken.”

“It is okay. I knew this day would come and it was never going to be easy for either of us. I have neglected him somewhat. With Dai being back in my life I have spent a lot of my time with him and not really made time for Tai.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. It’s not like I’ve let him out of my sight. I have been overprotective of him since that day. We are both to blame for what just happened. Will you look after him please.”

“Of course I will.”

“Thank you. If anything happens just pull me across to you.”

Ken nodded and bowed leaving the room.

Taichi stormed out of Yamato's bedchamber down the hallway and out into the Palace courtyard. Climbing the stairs he made his way up the ramparts and leaned over the edge looking over the Kingdom. Looking down at his hands he watched as they burst into flames before forming into a ball. Throwing the ball slightly into the air he caught it as it came down. For the next few hours, he stood there watching the people go about their day while he threw the ball. Holding his hand out he went to catch it but it never appeared. Looking above him Daisuke sat on the small tower beside him holding the ball that quickly vanished into smoke.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to see how you were doing. Why else would I be here.” He jumped down from the tower and shoved his hands in his pockets as he leaned forward. “Or were you hoping for a bit more.” He said playfully.

“Go away Dai. I am in no mood to deal with you.”

“Ahh come on. You’re no fun.” Leaning forward again he kissed Taichi on the lips before walking to the edge of the ramparts and jumping down into the courtyard.

“How dare you!”

Turning he followed Daisuke leaping from the walkway and landing in front of the redhead.

“So you want to fight?”

“How dare you do that to Ken. He is my best friend!”

Lunging towards Daisuke he swung his fist. Flipping back Dai dodged the attack landing a few feet away. Taichi's hand swung down towards the ground and as it impacted the whole Palace shook and large crater surrounded his hand.

“You are meant to be the strongest among us and you have fire skills far past my own and yet you can’t even hit me.”

His eyes narrowed as the flames began to rage deep within them. Pulling his hand from the ground he clenched both into fists that burst into flames. Taking up a stance he squared off with his opponent and so-called friend.

“Let’s make this more fun.” Raising his hand over his head Taichi heard the sound of a clip. Lifting his hand back over his head he threw Yamatos orange hilted Katana at him. “If your fists fail you try hitting me with that.”

Taichi caught the weapon and placed his right hand around the hilt. Unsheathing the blade slightly he then resheathed it. Clipping it to his side he studied Daisuke. He had put his hand back into his trouser pockets and was grinning. He wasn’t even trying which pissed him off more than he already was. Running towards him he leapt into the air and stretched his leg out to kick Dai but once again he missed as the arrogant redhead just sidestepped. It didn’t take long for the guards on the ramparts to start watching cheering and placing bets. Yamato walked out onto the balcony and looked down and was quickly joined by the rest of his Council. Holding his hand up he signalled to the group not to stop them. It was clear that Taichi was getting frustrated and drew the Katana from his side. Flames shot up around it as he took up his fighting stance.

“Took you long enough cutie.”

Drawing his own weapons flames snaked their way around them before bursting into a golden flame. The Council watched in shock as the golden flames surrounded Daisuke's weapons. Taichi swung his sword and Daisuke blocked. They repeated this over and over again for hours the two battled on. Jumping backwards Dai caught the heel of his foot on the hole made by Taichi's hand and fell back onto the floor. His arms fell open and his weapons clattered across the ground their flames extinguishing as they rolled away. Taichi lunged forward and his blade edged towards Daisuke's throat. There was a sudden clash and Taichi's sword spiralled into the air and landed on the ground a few feet away. Yamato stood before him his blade drawn hovering over Daisuke protecting him.

“Enough now.” He said sheathing his sword and holding a hand to help Daisuke up. Getting to his feet he released his grip on Yamato and brushed himself off.

“Why did you stop us!” Taichi snapped.

“Because as much as he is an idiot I want him alive.”

“He kissed me.”

Dai grinned at Yamato who quickly slapped him around the back of the head.

“You really are an idiot. I should have let him finish you.”

“Bit uncalled for.”

“Shut up Dai.” Ken walked over to them. “Taichi do you understand why he did what he did?”

“Cause he does that. He hurt Takeru and now he planned to hurt you.”

“He did it to show you that you do still care about Yamato and myself.”

“What?”

“Daisuke is many things but he is a good friend. He most likely overheard what happened earlier and took it upon himself to fix it. By kissing you he insulted his relationship with me and also insulted Yamatos trust in him. In our defence, you jumped in and challenged him to defend us. He did this to show you that you still care about what we say. We only want to protect you from dark memories.”

His eyes relaxed and he looked between the three of them.

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey man no need to be sorry.”

“Thank you Dai.”

“Next time don’t be so harsh. It took everything I had to dodge you. Damn you are strong and fast. I’m just glad you didn’t try to set me alight you may have succeeded.”

“I’m sorry.” He said hanging his head. “I shouldn’t have acted the way I did.”

“It is okay. We were only worried about you and want to make sure this was something that you wanted to do rather than felt pressured into.” Yamato wrapped his arms around Taichi holding him close. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Looking over his shoulder Yamato looked up at the balcony where the others still stood.

“We will move out shortly. Please go prepare yourselves.”

The group dispersed and headed back into the Palace. Ken wrapped an arm around Daisuke and helped prop him up.

“Come on you. We’ll get Mimi and Jou to take a look at you.”

“Thanks.”

“Let’s go get ready.” Taking Taichi's hand Yamato smiled. Looking up he nodded and they headed into the Palace.

Night fell and the Council congregated just outside the gates of the Kingdom. Yamato walked slowly towards them with Taichi by his side. Clipped to Taichi side was Yamatos orange hilted Katana.

“So you let him keep.” Daisuke shouted out. Ken quickly glared at him for shouting.

“Yes I did. After kicking your ass I felt he deserved it.”

“Hey.” Ken gave him another glare and he fell silent.

Nodding and rolling his eyes at the same time the Council prepared themselves. Sora and Miyako took to the skies. Takeru and Hikari joined them shortly after. Storm clouds appeared in the sky and lightning struck the ground before Koushiro. Jumping onto his board Ryo joined him. Mimi's vines wrapped themselves around her and Jou. Iori took to the skies in the device made by Koushiro. Daisuke surrounded himself in flames and began to turn into his Dragon form. Ken jumped onto his back and gripped his mane. Taichi gripped Yamato's hand tightly as he took up his running stance. Raising his hand he gave the signal to move. In a flash both him and Taichi vanished into the distance the rest following behind. As they neared the outskirts of the Kingdom Yamato came to a halt wrapping his arms around Taichi so he didn’t get flung ahead. Sora, Miyako, Takeru and Hikari landed behind him. Mimi and Jou appeared from the side. Koushiro and Ryo rode the lightning down to the ground Ryo jumping off and landing next to Takeru while Koushiro kickflipped the board catching it in his hand. Daisuke dived down towards the ground snaking his way over the land, Ken jumped off as Dai began to turn back into his human form but as his feet touched the ground he tripped and skidded along the ground. Quickly Ken ran over to him the rest of the group watched in shock.

“Mimi, Jou.”

“No he’s alright. Go on ahead we’ll follow once he’s caught his breath.” Ken quickly jumped in stopping Yamato from sending them over.

“Okay. Come on then. Count Gen’nai is waiting for us.”

As they began to make their way towards the gates of the kingdom Taichi kept looking back. Something didn’t feel right and a feeling of dread that washed over him gave him cause for concern. After they had moved far enough out of sight he relaxed but only slightly.

“Dai. Dai look at me.” Ken said softly.

Slowly lifting his head large golden eyes looked back at Ken. His skin remained covered in scales glinting red in the moonlight. Running a hand over Daisuke's face he looked down and he still had his tail. His hands and feet were claws. His hair had been replaced by his firey mane running along his whole body and down along the ground.

“Don’t do this to me Dai. Come on. Come back.”

Bringing his claw up to Ken's hand he placed it on top.

“Are you still in there?”

“We can not continue.”

“Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare! After everything don’t you dare get serious on me.”

“We can not be.”

“I disagree.”

Placing his free hand on Daisuke's heart a tear rolled down his face.

“I am sorry my love.”

Darkness began to expand from his fingertips and wormed it's way into his Daisuke's chest.

“I love you.”

“I love you too and what’s with the tears and why are we on the ground?”

“You had a little tumble as you landed. I sent the others on ahead.” Getting to his feet he held out his hand. “Come on we better catch them up.” Getting to his feet they made their way towards the others. 

The Council made their way towards the gates to the Kingdom and were greeted by the Guards sent by his Father upon their arrival.

“Prince Ishida!” The Guard saluted as he spoke.

“At ease.” Which the Guard quickly did so.

“Two of my Council are just behind please escort them to Castle when they arrive.”

“Yes sir!”

Waving his hand forward they began to wind their way through the streets of the town. A lot had changed since they had last been here. There was more life about the place. People gathered in the streets talking and smiling. Flowers donned the windows of the houses and the smell of food filled the air. As they walked they passed groups of people who shook their hands and thanked them. As they reached the Castle drawbridge it began to lower over the moat filled with clear water and fish. Once the bridge was down Gen’nai came walking across arms open.

“My friends it's so good to see you.”

“Count Gen’nai it is good to see you too.”

He went to lift his arms but he felt a tightening sensation around his hand and instead held his hand out. Gen’nai noticed Taichi was rather pale and shaking. Holding out his hand he shook Yamatos and wrapped his free arm around him.

“Is the Castle the best place.”

“No but I must respect his wishes.”

“Okay.”

Releasing the grip he took turns shaking the hands of the Council getting to Taichi last.

“It is good to see you well Taichi. It seems your young Prince does a grand job of taking care of you now I am no longer you Doctor.”

“Thank you Co…. Gen’nai.”

“Come in and see the Castle since you were last here we did a bit of remodelling.”

Walking back over the drawbridge they followed Gen'nai towards the Castle. Taichi's gripped Yamato's hand tightly and refused to release it.

“I am here. No need to fear.”

There was no response from his partner but he did his best to not let it worry him. As they entered the Castle they were greeted by freshly decorated walls, large tapestries hung from the rafters. Large torches light the hallways which were decorated by suits of Armour and paintings. Taichi released Yamato's hand as he studied the Castle in awe. Placing a hand on the wall to the left of the large doors that lead into the Castle he pressed it. The wall shifted and popped open.

“Tai?” Yamato looked back to see him pulling the door open.

“I want to go down.”

“I won’t stop you but we haven’t got around to finishing the clean up down there.”

“I need to.” He said looking at Gen’nai.

“I’ll…”

“I need to go alone.”

“As you wish.”

“Thank you.”

Walking through the door he began the long descent into the abyss of the Castle. Gripping the new rail installed along the staircase he descended lower and lower. With every step, he took felt his body grow cold and numb as he made his journey down to face his demons. Images of days past walking these steps to and from the abuse he received from Vamde filled his mind, dark images danced before him causing his foot to slip beneath him. Banging against the wall he gripped the rail tighter and fought back the tears in his eyes. Pulling himself up he regained his footing he continued downward. With each step he took the light began to fade and the sounds from above grew dull and faded along with it. Then he noticed it the smell of death creeping its way towards him. Placing a foot on the straw-covered ground he knew he had reached his destination, the companions chamber. Grabbing a lite torch off the wall he slowly made his way down the narrow corridor. Turning his head from left to right he peered into each room as he passed it. Blood and excrement still covered the floors and walls of each room though he now knew these were nothing more than cells. Cells were his fellow companions lived, where their lives had ended one by one, the people he had fought so hard to protect in the end he couldn’t save them. The Count had murdered them one by one with no warning. Resting his hand against a nearby door frame his mind shifted as if it clicked into gear. Though many of his memories had returned there were still gaps and this chamber, that simple touch had unlocked something deep inside him, like lightning the memories of that night came flashing back to him all at once. His body began to twitch and his legs started to buckle, leaning against the wall he dropped the torch, as it collided with the floor below the sound echoed through the narrow hallway. Bringing a hand to his face he covered his eyes as tears began to flow down his cheeks, bringing his hand down to join the other he cast his gaze over them, he watched as they trembled before him. At that moment he knew he had been the one to do it. He was responsible for their deaths. His hands had hung them up, cut them open and torn them apart. His legs finally gave way and he fell to his knees, clenching his fists he pounded the floor in hatred of himself. Yamato had been right he should have never come back. He should have listened. Reaching out he grabbed the torch from the floor and pulled himself up the wall and slowly continued moving forward. He had to keep moving if he didn’t the fear would consume him. The fear of losing himself in this darkness engulfed his mind he had to fight it, he had to face it head-on. As he continued down the hallway he ran his fingers over different parts of the walls and doors, with every touch another part of his memory was unlocked, another thing he had done to these innocent people while in Vamdes control. Then he saw it the one door he had been looking for, the door that lead him to the room where the Vamde had sent him. After he had lost control of his mind he was forced to do those things, things he never could have or would have done to an innocent person, then being forced to enter this room and wait; wait as the fire burnt around him; wait for Yamato to come for him. He almost killed him and he never had forgiven himself for that. Walking into the room he ran his fingers over the wall remembering what had happened that night. He remembered standing there his body ablaze ready to attack but all Vamde did was talk, he just talked and talked but it was Yamatos touch that saved him from hurting another person he cared about, that single moment where Yamato embraced him brought him back from the brink of destruction. His head started to feel light and his vision became blurred, stumbling back he fell towards the floor for a second time only this time he could stop himself. Suddenly an arm wrapped itself around him saving him from the bloodstained floor around him.

“You really are a handful even if you boyfriend is a Prince.”

“Ken?”

“Who else were you expecting? Yamato asked me to keep an eye on you while he sat down with Gan’nai. I’ve been following you for the last three hours.”

“Three hours? I’ve been down here that long?”

“You have. Did you get the answers you were looking for?”

“No and yes. I killed them Ken. I killed them all.”

“Your body may have been the tool but you cannot be held accountable for his actions. You would never hurt anyone.”

“I tried to hurt Dai.”

“I wouldn’t count that. Most people try to hurt him. I hurt him most nigh…. Anyway, most people hit him haven’t you noticed.”

“I suppose you’re right but I’m not innocent.”

“No one is Tai but you are not to blame for this.” Helping Taichi to stand upright he placed his hand on his heart. “Remember Yamato loves you as do I. Your sister loves you as does the rest of the Council. You are a good person Taichi you always have been. Don’t let that bastard ruin your life any more. It will not be easy living with those memories but memories are what make us us, good or bad we must take them and use them to never let the mistakes of the past beat us.” Taking his hand off of Taichi's heart he took his hand. “Let’s go back upstairs.”

“Okay. Thank you, Ken.”

"No thanks needed." Raising his hand he opened a doorway into the shadows walking towards it they stepped through and came out in the throne room.

“There you two are. Everything okay?” Yamato said as he looked up from his seat next to Gan’nai.

“No but with time it will become easier.” Taichi said squeezing Kens hand.

“Did you find what you were looking for?”

“In a way yes, Gen’nai, I never got a proper chance but thank you for everything you have done for me and Ken. Without you, none of us would be free.”

“You have no need to thank me if your Prince hadn’t fallen for you no one knows how this would have turned out. It was you that saved us without even trying.”

“He has a point Tai. If Yamato hadn’t fallen for that pretty face of yours we’d have never come to save you.” Dai said placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure your firm ass had nothing to do with it.” He said giving it a squeeze and walking off as Tai began to blush and glare at the redhead.

“As much as my annoying boyfriend is disgusting he is right in a way. It was you that saved us.”

Yamato got to his feet and made his way towards the young brunette. Letting go of his hand Ken stepped aside and walked over to Daisuke slapping the back of his head.

“I was going to wait to do this but I feel now is the perfect time.” Yamato dropped down to one knee. “Taichi Yagami, my love, my Angel, the fire that burns deep within us all, will you marry me?”

Removing a ring from his pocket and holding it up towards Tai the room fell silent. His eyes grew wide and teary.

“Yamato are you sure you want to ask me that. I am not perfect.”

“I don’t want perfect, I want you, by my side forever.”

Holding out his left hand Yamato place the ring upon his ring finger.

“Yes I will marry you.”

Cheers echoed around the throne room as they came and hugged them both one by one. 

“Hey Dai.”

“What is it?”

“Not to overshadow those two but…” Ken dropped to one knee. “Will you marry me?”

“Hold on when did I become to acceptor… forget that, yes I will.”

Laughs started coming from the group as Dai started to blush as Ken slipped the ring on his finger.

“Last time a ring is slipping over you finger Dai?” Takeru said playfully.

“Shut u…” Dai pointed behind Takeru as his mouth dropped.

Turning he saw Ryo down on knee.

“Shall we make it a hattrick? Will you marry Takeru Takaishi?”

“Ye… yes I will.”

“Count Gan’nai I feel we must bid you farewell earlier than expected. Some wedding plans must be made.”

“Go, go. We are doing fine here. We will let you know if we need anything and I look forward to the big day.”

“Thank you for understanding. I will return soon to do a proper visit maybe alone next time.”

Gen’nai laughed as he shook Yamato's hand and hugged him.

“I have a feeling there is still plenty to come my boy. We will see you on your next visit.”

Both men joined the group who were talking excitedly and Mimi was already telling the groom's what to wear on the big day.

“I feel you are right. We are far from done with life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the mismatch of plot here but really wanted to cover these two parts. After everything that has happened I felt we all needed a little pick me up with the proposal and after I wrote Yamatos I didn't have the heart to leave the other two out. I also wanted to touch on what happened while he was under Vamdes control to really show that no matter what Taichi will always be loved.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this bit of fluff. I know I needed it after everything I had written so far.
> 
> Please enjoy and comment.


	16. Radiant Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has finally arrived but can it go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

“Hey Taichi pass me my jacket!” Dai called across the room as he fumbled with his ascot.

“I am a tad busy myself thank you!” He called back as he looked confused at the Royal outfit that been supplied for him.

The door opened and Sora poked her head in. Takeru and the others looked at her. Giggling to herself and walked in.

“Do you boys need a hand?”

“If that is okay Sora.”

“Of course it is Tai.”

Pushing the door too she lifted one side of her gown and hooked it to her waist. Looking between the three she assessed them one by one.

“Right Daisuke why are you not in your Generals attire?”

“Don’t like it.” He pouted.

“I don’t care if you do or do not like it, take that off now and go put it on right away.”

“But…”

“Now!” She said pointing to the attire hanging behind him.

Huffing he began taking the suit he was wearing off. Shaking her head she turned to Takeru.

“What do you need a hand with?”

“I am good for the moment. If you could give me a hand with my ascot later I would be grateful.”

“Okay. Right Tai stand up.” He got to his feet as Sora looked him over then to the outfit hanging behind him. “Who picked that?”

“I… I did.”

“Had a feeling that would be the answer. Right, come here.”

Stepping forward she began to strip him down to his undergarments. Removing the shirt from where it hung she twirled her finger and he turned around, lifting his arms up she slipped it on, tapping his shoulder he turned around to face her and she began buttoning the shirt.

“Sora…”

“Dai if I hear another peep out of you I will be sending you in there with a black eye got it?!”

“Yes.”

Turning her attentions back to Taichi she finished buttoning his shirt. Next grabbing his orange trousers she handed them to him and he slipped them on. Making sure the shirt was tucked in correctly she did them up. Reaching under the table she pulled his orange shoes out and placed them before his feet to which he stepped into. Getting back up she removed the blue ascot from the chair and wrapped it around his neck and made a swift job of correctly placing it around his neck. Removing the long tail coat jacket she slipped it over his arms and buttoned it up. Stepping back she smiled.

“There we go. That is the last time I let you lot do anything like this without assistance from the maids.”

“Thanks Sora.” Taichi said rubbing the back of his head.

“You’re welcome. Right Dai how are you getting on?”

“I’m done.” He held his arms out to show her.

“That is terrible. Why Ken ever asked you to marry him I will never know.”

Shrugging his shoulders he flashed her a smile and his eyes gleamed gold for a moment. Tilting her head a confused look crept across her face.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Heading over to him she began to straighten out the mess he had made of his Generals uniform. As she circled round him putting everything in its place she shook her head. She swore she had seen a tail for a moment and scales on the back of his neck. She must be imagining it. It took her longer to fix him than it did to help Taichi but finally she was done.

“Now stay still, do not more. I am not having you ruin this for Ken.”

“Okay okay.” His eyes glinted gold again.

Narrowing her eyes she ignored it and headed over to Takeru.

“You all good?”

“Yes I am thank you. Could you just help with this please.” He said handing her his green ascot.

Taking it she put it around his neck and did it up for him. Leaning over she lifted the crown from its box and placed it on his head.

“There you go.”

“Thank you. You best go join the others. I’ll keep an eye on Dai.”

“Best not too close an eye. He may get the wrong idea.”

They both laughed as the redhead just pouted in the corner. Unclipping her dress from her side she left the room. Making her way along the hallways she listened to the excited voices covering the Kingdom. Yamato had only wanted a small event but his Father had other plans and it soon escalated to even neighbouring Kingdoms had been invited to attend the occasion. Taking a left turn she decided to walk over the Throne room and see how preparations were coming along. Walking along the walkway that crossed the throne room she stopped in the centre and looked down. The King was giving orders and directing people every which way. The extra Thrones had been made and brought in for the day. Though one was being fixed down as it would remain a permanent feature after today. The King looked up and spotted her.

“Sora my dear how are the young men coming along?”

“They are all set, your Majesty.”

“Glad to hear it. Please ensure the same can be said about my son.”

“I will do.” Bowing her head she left the walkway.

Making her way down a few flights of stairs she reached her destination. Pushing the door open she poked her head inside. Yamato was pacing the room and kept clenching and unclenching his fists. Ken looked deep in thought and Ryo looked nervous for the first time she could recall.

“You lot okay?”

Looking towards the door the three men just stared at her. Making her way inside she pushed the door too.

“Ryo, Yamato sit down please.” They both took a seat but Yamato was still clenching his fists. “You lot are terrible. Yamato please calm down. If you keep doing that you’ll freak Tai out and do you really want that?” His hands relaxed. “Better. Ryo this is Takeru we are talking about. Smile for him.” His face relaxed slightly at the mention of Takeru's name. “Ken… Well, I think you are fine.”

“Sora. How is Father?”

“He is fine. Now come on you three it is time we got you down the front.”

Getting to their feet Sora led them to the large doors of the Throne room. Pushing the door open she looked inside and signalled to Mimi they were ready. She looked over to the Palace squire who cleared his throat upon receiving the signal.

“Ladies and Gentleman, foreign dignitaries and your Majesty I present to you Prince Yamato Ishida, Prince Ken Ichijouji and Royal Guard Ryo Akiyama!”

Sora pushed the door open and the room rose to their feet. Music began to fill the room as the three men made their way down the red carpet aisle running down the centre. As they reached the front they lined themselves up and bowed at the King who sat in the centre Throne. Nodding his head they turned and bowed to the congregation. They room took their seats as Yamato took his seat by his Fathers right side. Ken took the seat one over from Yamato and Ryo took the seat one over from the left of the King. A gentle flutter of chatter began to rise again through the Throne room.

“Are you okay my boy?”

“I am fine Father.” He said adjusting his crown. “This is just a bit more than I wanted.”

“Yamato this is an occasion for us to celebrate. My Son is getting married to the man he loves. The people love you and they love Taichi. I cannot think of a better reason to have such a celebration.”

“And…”

“And Your General and Brother are also getting married so it has to be big.”

“Father…”

“Okay I just wanted a party.”

“I knew it. You are so predictable.”

“Yamato!!!”

Looking away from his Father he saw Koushiro running down the aisle.

“What is it, Kou?”

“It’s Daisuke.”

Ken leapt to his feet and darted down the aisle and out of the Throne room. Ryo and Yamato glanced at each other and followed with Koushiro behind them. Ken held his hand up and created a dark portal and ran through it appearing in the room where Taichi, Takeru and Daisuke were getting ready. Wrapping his arm around Dai he opened another portal and jumped through. Moments later Yamato burst through the door just as Ken's portal closed, Ryo and Koushiro followed behind him.

“Tai!” The brunette came running into his arms his shirt and jacket ripped.

“Ryo!” Takeru wrapped himself around his partner.

“What the hell happened?”

“It was Dai. We were waiting and suddenly he changed. It was like he got stuck between human and Dragon form.”

“And Ken?”

“Ken grabbed him and went into one of his portals.”

Yamato looked up from Taichi and looked at Ryo.

“Come on your Majesty it’s time to get back to your room.”

“Huh what?”

“Takeru just do as I say please.”

“Okay.”

Ryo escorted Takeru out of the room and back the bedchambers. As they left Sora slipped in past them.

“Take him back to our room please.”

“Yama.”

“Please Tai go with Sora.”

“But…”

“Please Tai.”

“Okay.”

Sora put an arm around him and guided him towards the door.

“What are you planning?” she questioned.

“I’ll figure that out when I find them.” Sora nodded and left the room. “Oh, Sora delay the ceremony.”

“Will do.” She called back from the corridor.

Ken rolled across the floor of the floating island in the Dark Realm. Lifting his head he saw Dai laying on the floor a few feet away. Scrambling to his feet he ran over to Dai and placed one hand on his heart the other on his own crest.

“Come on Dai don’t do this.”

“We can never be together. If I stay this way it will only get worse.”

“I can fix this.”

“Not forever you can’t. I need to return to my true form.”

“If you do that then I’ll lose you.”

“Because this is not allowed.”

“Screw this! Power of shadow I call upon thee lift the veil that clouds his mind. Let him see the truth that was hidden from him.”

Darkness poured from Daisuke's body as his form fought between human and Dragon. After some time it settled in the middle of the two like it did that night. Like it did then. Removing his hands he sat back as Dai rubbed his head as he sat up.

“Ken?”

“Yeah it is me.”

“Why do you look like that?”

“Huh?” He looked down at this body. “Oh, you mean human. Just give it a moment both sets of memories should combine.”

“What did you do Ken?!” Dai snarled.

“I did what I had to do to keep you safe.”

“You… my head. Damnit.” Flames burst from his eyes for a second before dissipating. “Prince Ichijouji. How dare you.”

“Prince Motomiya. Please do not be angry with me.”

Daisuke got to his feet. Snapping his fingers his body developed a more human shape like that night outside the Kingdom. Ken stepped towards him his form started to change. His body turned to shadow and his stature became tall and thin. His complexion grew paler and his hair moved like shadows being cast by a candle. His eyes glinted violet.

“Dai.”

“What are we going to do? Wait I remember now. You did as I asked so we could be together.”

“I should never have done it.”

“If only we had known better.”

“If only.”

Dai wrapped his arms around Ken his claws sweeping along his body.

“We must go back.” Dai said softly.

“If we go back you could…” Dai pressed a claw against his lips.

“Our friends deserve the truth and I shall keep this form. Between the realm on man and Dragon.”

“If you stay like that you may never be able to take your human form again.”

“Would that bother you?”

“No. I miss seeing you like this.” Ken lent down and pressed his lips against Daisuke's. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Maybe we should get back to our wedding.”

“Shit yeah we should.”

Raising his hand he made a circle and the portal formed before them. Taking Ken's hand they walked through together appearing by the entrance of the Kingdom with Yamato waiting for them.

“What the hell happened… What the hell!”

“I suppose I should explain.” Ken said returning to his human form.

“Ken?”

“Yes it is me. As I am from the realm of Darkness my form there is different to the one you have grown accustomed to. My family left that realm and came here to start a new life. We formed a Kingdom and ruled for hundreds of years. During that time I met Daisuke he like me is not human. He is from the realm of Dragons. He had assumed the form of a human and we became friends, though for a time I never knew he was a dragon until one day on a visit to the realm of darkness. That day I rode him into the darkness and we landed on a small island. Without meaning too he took this form you see before you be it only for a second and he didn’t know it. Due to his time on this planet, he had forgotten who he was at heart and for whatever reason, that event triggered something within. As we were there he asked me in that moment of pure clarity to seal his past in darkness. I did it. I did it so I could stay with him. It didn’t take him long to be able to change between human and Dragon form as he does now but when I foolishly took him back to the Dark realm it broke the seal and I couldn’t repair it. Today the seal broke and he lashed out at Taichi not knowing who he was. I have unlocked his memories and returned them to him. Everything he wanted to be hidden is once again his and we foolishly did this for forbidden love.”

“But…” Dai stepped forward. “For me to remain with Ken and you all I must lock myself in this form. I will most likely never be able to resume my human form ever again after time has passed but I can’t picture my life without any of you or Ken. Maybe with time, I could find a way around this but our kinds should never be together. My fire destroys his shadows and his darkness devours my flames. Darkness and Dragons are taboo and we broke that taboo and we must pay the price.”

“Well if that is everything, for now, do you think for just today you could hold onto your human form until after we all get married and then we can address this situation.”

“Think you can Dai?”

“I should be able to for today.” Surrounding himself in fire, his body returned to its human state.

“Right. Ken go sort yourself out and inform the others we are ready to go shortly. Dai you are coming with me.”

Ken left silently not knowing what would happen but knew it was best to let Yamato control this situation. 

Grabbing Dais hand he began to drag him towards the Palace and marched him to the far end to a section he had never been to before. Opening a door off to the side of a long hallway he pushed Dai inside. Closing the door he placed his hand against it freezing it.

“What are you doing?”

“Daisuke Motomiya! These are not the actions befitting a general nor my friend. Dai you have really upset everyone with this.”

“Yamato this isn’t… it is my fault, isn’t it? I asked Ken to do that to me all those years ago and never thought of how it would affect me in later life. I’m sorry.”

Yamato pulled Daisuke into a tight embrace. You scared the hell out of Dai and you hurt Taichi.”

“I hurt Tai?”

“It wasn’t serious. Luckily your claws only scratched him but after today you need to stay in you half form if you can't control your actions while in human form it is best for everyone's sake.”

“Okay Yamato. I’m sorry.”

“It is okay. I just wanted to talk alone away from everyone else.”

“Thank you.”

“Right let’s go. I hope you have your spare uniform ready.”

“I’ll go grab it and get ready.”

Yamato placed his hand against the door and the ice melted away. Dai ran out and headed to the bedchamber. Yamato, on the other hand, headed to where Takeru and Taichi were getting ready. Sora should have taken them back there after Ken returned. Knocking on the door Soras head quickly appeared.

“What?”

“Mind your head and let them listen.”

Pulling her head back in she held the door open slightly more as Yamato leant against the frame.

“Daisuke is back and please do not be angry with happened earlier. He had no control over what was happening. We have a solution but please for today do not be angry with him.”

“I’m not angry with him Yama I was just scared. As long as he is okay that is what matters.”

“Tais right.”

“Thank you. I am so lucky to have a little brother and almost husband as good as you two. I’m going to head back to the Throne room. Dai should be with you shortly.

The door closed and he made his way back to the Throne room after being announced for the second time that day he entered and bowed to his Father and the congregation before taking his seat. His Father lent over and placed Yamatos crown upon his head.

“All sorted my boy?”

“For now. We shall see what tomorrow brings.”

“In that case enjoy today.”

“Thank you, Father.”

The music started up again and the occupants of the room rose to their feet. 

“May I introduce Prince Takeru Takaishi, General Daisuke Motomiya and Taichi Yagami.”

The large doors opened and the three men began to walk down the aisle. The music grew louder as everyone murmured how handsome, smart and beautiful they were. As they reached the front of the congregation Yamato got to his feet and took Taichi's hand. Ken followed taking Dais hand and finally, Ryo took Takeru's hand.

“Dear Friends,” The King nodded at Gen’nai “ I would like to welcome you one and all to the joining of these 6 men in the bond of holy matrimony. Please be seated.” Everyone took their seats. “As King, it is my duty to conduct such services but I do not see such things a duty but as a privilege. I have married countless people over the years and been married once myself. I know if she was alive today your Mother would be proud of you both so much. But like many things, a new start must be made for all and for these young men they are taking that first step. Prince Yamato Ishida, my beloved son and future King. You have always made me proud my boy and I am proud to do this for you. Prince Yamato Ishida before the eyes of this congregation, your friends and family do you wish to take Taichi Yagami into your heart and to give a part of your heart to him?”

“I do.”

“Do you Taichi Yagami, future husband to the king accept the heart of the one you love and bestow part of yours to him?”

“I do.”

“Prince Ken Ichijouji, I have not known you long but you have proven yourself a good man and proven you would have been a great ruler. I am sorry to say we never got to meet under better circumstances but you have chosen to take Daisuke Motomiya as your husband and that above all is the circumstance I refer to…” The room began to laugh and the King put his hands up. “I joke of course.” He shook his head at Yamato who did his best to stifle a giggle. “You have chosen to serve alongside a brave and true man. Do you wish to take General Daisuke Motomiya as your sword as you will be his sheath.”

“I do.”

“And do you General Daisuke Motomiya give your blade to your Prince to server and protect alongside as he will serve to protect your edges.”

“I do.”

“Royal Guard Ryo Akiyama you have served your Kingdom with pride and honour. Now comes a task even greater. The task of love everlasting, you have proven great strength but now you must show kindness and love. Are you prepared to lay down the sword and bare your heart?”

“I am.”

“Prince Takeru Takaishi when your Mother left me all those years ago I never knew she was with child. I held no malice against her for leaving and always loved her. As you, like your brother, are part of her it is your turn to show love everlasting. Be kind, be gentle and above all understanding. Do you promise to uphold these values?”

“I do.”

“Then it gives me great honour to pronounce you all Husband and Husband. You may now kiss the groom.”

Cheers cascaded through the Throne room and out into the Kingdom. Leaning in the three newly married men kissed and more cheers exploded out in joy. Parting their lips the six men smiled. Yamato leaned over to Takeru and took his hand and Takeru responded by embracing his older brother.

“We did it.” Takeru said softly.

“Yeah we did. Wasn’t easy but we did it.”

As the hug ended they took their prospective partners hands and headed back down the aisle where their future waited for them. No one knew what it would hold but they would face it together and that is what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff is coming like no tomorrow. I know not a very exciting chapter a wedding can only be so exciting. I do hope though you liked a little insight into the past of Daisuke and Ken. 
> 
> I know there was a delay on this one going out but had a lot going on yesterday and didn't get a chance to finish up. Sorry about that.
> 
> As always enjoy, comment and see you at the next chapter.


	17. Wings of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke never made things easy as a human but now comes the task to convince an entire Kingdom along with his Council but that isn't all. Tragedy befalls Yamato and he must pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

“You cannot be series!” Miyako said crossing her arms as she took her seat in the meeting chamber.

“I am sorry Miyako but I am”

“Yamato this has to be some sort of joke. I can believe Daisuke not being human, that is really easy to believe and being a Dragon that is harder to swallow but still ten times more believable than him being a Prince.” Sora protested as she leant against her chair.

“Please everyone take a seat and let Dai speak.”

Taking their seats and looked around with no sigh of Daisuke.

“Where is he then? Also, where is his chair?”

“He will be along in a moment Takeru and his chair is being replaced. He has remembered his Crest and it needed changing.”

“That’s right he has the Crest of Miracles.” Hikari said looking over to the spot where his chair once stood.

As the group chatted amongst themselves a man entered the chamber with Daisuke's new chair. As it was placed between Hikari and Kens chairs they noticed it had a few design changes namely the strangely placed hole at the base of the backrest. As the man left and they pondered why the chair had a hole. Ken appeared in the narrow corridor and stood looking towards Yamato.

“We’re ready.”

“Come in please.”

Ken entered the room followed by Daisuke who had returned to his half form. Ken took his seat as Dai walked around the table to join Yamato. Standing beside him he gave his goofy grin but rather than the stupid look he normally gave off it was terrifying with rows of sharp pointed teeth glinting. Slowly Takeru got to his feet and walked around the table. Running his hand over the rough-scaled skin of Daisuke's face he studied him closely his hands running down his arms to his hands and interlocked his fingers between sharp claws.

“It is you isn’t it.”

“Yeah it is me.”

Releasing his hand Takeru returned to his seat. Ryo stepped forward and placed a hand on his husband's shoulder.

“Care to explain the situation?” Koushiro said with a gleam in his eye.

“Please don’t let him experiment on me.” He pleaded looking down at Yamato.

“Koushiro.”

“Okay okay I won’t without his permission.”

“Koushiro!”

“Okay I won’t.”

“Thank you. Dai please go ahead.”

“Thanks Yamato. It is a bit hard to explain this all as I am still trying to remember everything but I can tell you what I do remember. I suppose I should explain this is not the only realm. There are realms scattered all around us hidden from each other. They are sealed away from each other with no access to one another. Some inhabitants of the realms can travel between them using a series of magical abilities. The powers you all hold are derived from these travellers. Great mages travelled the realms and bestowed abilities to chosen bloodlines to keep order within the realms but sadly the mages were killed before the bloodlines could understand their true mission. A clan from this realm found out the truth and began exterminating anyone who may be different. I am sorry Iori but that was the clan you came from.” The group looked at the small man sat in his chair he didn’t move nor speak. “A war ragged on hidden from the realms in which the mages lost but my family along with Kens travelled to this place to fight the clan and destroy them. This war raged on for hundreds of years until they were stopped. With my family being away from home I was left to roam the realm of Dragons until one day I was taken to your world and took on human form. With time I forgot about who I truly was and as punishment was left abandoned in the human realm. I was found be a couple who took me in and treated me like a son. The longer I remained in this realm the more I forgot. I was in the town I saw a figure standing outside the kingdoms Palace. That was the day I met Ken. He took a liking to me and made me. After that day we kept meeting and playing as children did and it wasn't long until we fell in love, a love that is forbidden. Our realms had never seen eye to eye as darkness could dampen our flames and our flames could kill those hidden in shadows. With neither us knowing what the other was we had no idea that our love would cause so much trouble. After the war ended Kens entire kind stayed here and began rebuilding what had been destroyed and the Dragons returned home. After they left they most likely believe I died from not being in our realm and to this day they do not know I am alive and as long as they do not return to this realm they never will. If my Father the King ever found out I was here, alive and married to the Prince of Darkness… let’s just say you’d all be in danger. As time passed I learnt to take on my Dragon form but hid that it was me from Ken and we began journeying to the dark realm and it was there he realised it was me who was his Dragon. One day on a trip to our island I took on the form you see before you and my memories returned just for a moment it was then we came up with a plan. Ken thought it best to hide with a human family and clouded their memories so they didn’t know I wasn’t their son. Kens kind took on human form an easy task for them but a Dragon should not stay in a human form too long but with Ken's darkness covering my mind my body had no reason to reject the change. For some reason, I left Ken and the Kingdom and was found by Yamato. I still do not remember why I left but I know it has do to with hurting someone. After Yamato took me in Ken's darkness covered even the memories of him to protect everyone from me losing control. When I first saw Ken the darkness cleared around him but it could no longer control the truth. My body began to remember even though my mind didn’t. What finally broke the seal was when we returned to the Dark Realm. So quiet and yet so beautiful as I remembered it when we went to the spot where he cast the darkness, where I swore my love to him and where I would once again etch our names into the tree of darkness it shattered. My body couldn’t decide what I was, human or Dragon so it took on my half form. A form I reserved for just Ken. Now I am unable to take on a human form without losing control so I have no choice but to remain this way until Ken and I can find a solution.”

Yamato tightly gripped the armrests of his chair, his eyes looking over each member of his Council. Their faces an array of emotions and questions. It seemed things were not going well from the looks on some of their faces. Then out the corner of his eye, he saw Taichi slip his hand in Daisuke's claw and hold it tight. Maybe just maybe that would be enough. He watched as the group noticed what Taichi was doing and took turns looking at each other before Sora got to her feet.

“I guess we have three things to say. First is we best understand the threat the Dragons pose to us if they returned and found you. Second what the mages expected of us and third don’t expect us to call you Prince Daisuke.”

Yamato laughed as did Ken.

“Sorry Dai she’s got a point. Prince Daisuke is a bit much.”

“Hey!”

“Come on Dai. Don’t you think that’s a fair deal?” Ken said winking at Dai.

“I suppose.” He said while pouting which if you didn’t know him really didn’t look like pouting.

“I am sure you all have a lot of questions other than that but for now let’s concentrate on how we will show the people he is still our idiot and nothing has changed other than his appearance.”

“That will not be easy. A Dragon stuck between two forms, is not something that can be easily explained.” Jou said shifting his glasses slightly.

“He’s got a point. Maybe I could create something to give the illusion of him being human until we can address the situation with certainty.”

“Mimi has got a point. I am not saying Daisuke should hide who he is but the last thing we want is for them to come after him in fear”

“Dai what do you think about what Sora said?”

His gaze went from Sora then to Yamato. A sadness was apparent in his eyes.

“I need to think about this really. I do not want to risk any of you but I don’t want to not be me any more.”

“Wait.” Heads turned towards Iori as he lifted his head his eyes glinting beneath his hood. “A training exercise.”

“What?” Hikari questioned.

“No wait he is right.” Ken got to his feet. “In Dais training, he has to take on Dragon form and work alongside the troops to keep the trust he will not harm them. What if this time he crash lands and the result is him being able to be him. The entire Kingdom would see the crash, they would come to see what happened and he would emerge like that. All he has to do it look shocked and we have to be shocked but show everyone it is still Daisuke and that he isn’t a threat.”

“It may work.” Taichi said squeezing Daisuke's hand. “What do you think Dai?”

“We could try.” He looked down to see Taichi's face beaming up at him. “Thank you.”

Slowly he made his way around the table and took his place between Hikari and Ken. His tail slipped through the gap at the back and they now understood why it had a hole. They had spent more time looking at his face that no one had spotted his tail so hadn’t put the two together. Yamato began to discuss the finer points of the plan to try avoiding any mishaps. Ken leaned towards Dai and placed his hand upon Dais claw. Looking to the side he smiled at the touch upon his scales.

“I love you. My Prince of Dragons.”

“I love you too. Thank you for letting me remember.”

“I shouldn’t have done what I did. Though be it your request I hated the fact you never knew the truth. I hated not looking into those gold eyes of yours.”

“Saying you didn’t like my human form?” He teased.

“Not at all but your real body can take a lot more than that human one.” Ken said winking.

“You're going to have to remind me of that tonight.”

“You read your mind.”

The day passed to night and soon the dawn broke. The training exercise would go ahead as planned but with the crash included in the mix. Yamato and Taichi took their seats to watch as usual and the others remained in the Palace. Trying to go about their duties knowing they would soon need to put on an act didn’t help them. Ken was waiting in the realm of Darkness watching the events unfold before him, ready to be the first to Daisuke's aid. Then it happened one of the catapults fired and Daisuke flew in front of it, the boulder clipping his wing as far as those below could see. Diving towards the ground he crashed and the sound echoed through the Kingdom and the people began to rush outside the walls to see what happened, some had seen Daisuke get hit others knew nothing. The army came rushing towards the General followed by Yamato and Taichi. It didn’t take long for gasps to start coming from where he had landed. Yamato pushed his way through followed by Taichi.

“Daisuke! Hey, Dai you okay!” When they pushed through the last row there he lay in his half Dragon form.

“Enough with the shouting already. Damn that hurt.”

“Dai?” Tai questioned.

“Yes…” He looked up to see the confused look on their faces. “What is it?”

Taichi raised his hand and pointed at his hands. Looking down his widened as he raised his hands in front of him.

“What the hell?!”

“How hard did you hit your head?”

“Pretty hard I was flying rather high.”

The Guards relaxed and began to disperse giving enough space for the people to see. Murmurs and whispers began to ripple through the crowds. Lifting his claw he waved at them.

“Sorry about that. Just a slight mishap while training. I’ll be okay.”

Confused looks crossed their faces. It was apparent from how he spoke it was the General.

“Everyone please no need to worry. It seems the General has hit his head rather hard and got stuck between his human and Dragon forms.”

A few laughs began to come from the crowd and a few people commented that only he could be stupid enough to do that. Ken appeared behind Yamato and lent a hand against him.

“All going well it seems.”

“Yeah now it is your turn.”

Stepping out from behind him he walked towards Dai.

“What the hell have you done this time you idiot!” Ken lent down and slapped Dai round the back of the head.

“Hey that hurt!” He said grabbing his head.

Ken grabbed his arm and pulled him up. As the crowd laughed and began to disperse.

“You’re coming with me. Mimi can have a look at you.”

“Hey Ken let go.”

“Prince Yamato! Prince Yamato!”

They fell silent as his Fathers Royal Guard came running towards him.

“What is it?”

“It is your Father he’s…”

“He’s what?!”

“Dying.”

Yamatos jaw dropped as the everyone fell silent.

“Please come with me he is asking for you and Prince Taichi.”

The Guard took off back towards the Palace with Yamato and Taichi in toe. The Council was making their way down to the crash site when Yamato, Taichi and the Royal Guard came running through.

“Yamato!” Sora called out.

“Talk with Ken he’ll explain.” Taichi called back as they ran past.

Quickly they reached the Palace and made their way towards his Fathers bedchamber. Pushing past the Royal Guard Yamato burst through the door Taichi apologising to the guard as he followed behind.

“I taught you better than that Yamato. You should always knock.”

“Father you’re dying and you think now is the time for etiquette!”

“I suppose you are correct my boy.”

“Father?”

“Yamato we have much to discuss and not much time. As you know I have had everything taken care of in the wake of my death but you need to know somethings. Please sit both of you.” Taking a seat beside the bed Yamato fought back his tears as Taichi held his hand. “When I die a period of mourning will occur and will give you time to prepare yourself for your coronation along with Taichi. This is a swift process and will happen within a week of my passing. Secondly, the Kingdom will be lost and you will need to fight back your tears and lead them as you know how too. As you and Taichi are married you will need to choose an heir to take your place. Find one swiftly time catches up with all of us. Lastly, it is about Takeru...!”

“What about him?” Taichi questioned.

“He isn’t your half-brother. He is actually my second son with your mother. She asked me to keep it a secret from you all. She knew what being Prince to the Kingdom meant and didn’t want your brother the bare that responsibility. I never wanted to hide it from you but it was your Mothers last request before she died.”

Yamato remained silent as tears rolled silently down his cheeks. Taichi kept a firm grip of his husbands hand.

“Is there anything we can do to ease your pain, your Majesty?”

“You are a kind boy but no. I am ready to go. I have lived a long life and had two beautiful sons. I got to see you both marry something I had never expected to see in my life. I couldn’t ask for a happier end to my life. Yamato, my boy.”

“Yes Father.” He kept his head down to try and hide the tears.

“I love you, my boy. You have done me proud all these years. I couldn’t have asked for a better Son.”

Reaching out towards his Son the King went to take his hand but his arm fell limp and dropped to the side of the bed. Yamatos head snapped up just as the arm dropped to the side. Falling from the chair he crawled to his Fathers side and took his hand. Placing his forehead against it he opened his mouth he screamed. The noise flooded the Palace and covered the Kingdom. Outside the door, Yamatos Council stood their faces filled with sorrow. Sora signalled for them to leave and they slowly and quietly did. Inside Taichi reached towards Yamato who swung his free hand slapping Taichi's away.

“Leave me alone!” His voice was stern and angry. “Do not touch me!”

Bringing his hand up to his chest he held it there. Without a word he turned and began to walk towards the door. Turning on his knees he reached towards Taichi but instead collapsed.

“I’m… I’m sorry.”

Turning around he walked over to Yamato and knelt beside him wrapping his arms around him.

“No need to apologise. I understand.”

The tears continued to flow, an unending stream cascaded down his cheeks soaking the brunette's shirt. Darkness fell and neither had moved yet his tears had dried and his sobs fell silent. News of the Kings death had snaked its way across the Kingdom and Royal messengers had departed for their allied Kingdoms. The night grew late and a gentle knock crept across the door.

“Come in.” Taichi called.

The door opened and Takeru stepped inside.

“It’s me Yamato.”

“Brot...her.” His voice was broken and raspy.

“Yes it is Yamato.”

“Brother… my Brother.”

“Yes I am your Brother.”

“Takeru he is very upset at the moment. It may be best if you come back later once he has calmed down.”

“Okay Tai.”

Takeru turned and left the room.

“You can’t say a thing Yamato. Your Father asked you not to say anything.”

“But he is my Brother.”

“He was your Brother before today, the only difference is you now know he is your Brother by blood excluding that nothing has changed.”

Yamato fell silent once more and buried his head hard against Taichi's chest.

“It’ll be okay Yama. I’ll look after you I promise.”

The next week passed them all by with no warning. The Kingdom mourned, allies came to pay their respects, everything his Father had planned went perfectly. But the day was fast approaching, a day Yamato still wasn’t ready for but he had no choice. Before he knew it there he was, dressed in his Royal attire making his way down the long aisle of the throne room towards his Fathers empty seat. Standing before the entire Kingdom and its allies he took the oath and accepted his Fathers crown; took his place on his Fathers Throne and watched as Taichi did the same before taking a seat next to him in his Mothers Throne. The Kingdom bowed and accepted him as their new ruler and Allie. He continued the mourning for another week as he went about making a few changes to the Palaces layout. A new table was built for his council and he had it placed in a new chamber he had built in the Palace. The chairs were also rebuilt and placed around the table. Taking his place at the table his Council took their seats. Leaning forward he rested his chin on his hands.

“First order of the day… the future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really much to say on this one. It is what it is and I hope you enjoy it. I will be going over chapters 4 - 16 (13) to tidy them up a bit, has been a while since reading them so will hopefully spot my mistakes. I may spend tomorrow doing that before I work on the last chapter. 
> 
> As always enjoy and comment below.


	18. Only time will tell (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15 years have passed since that day. Sometimes to move forward you have to look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

The morning sun made its morning accent over the Ishida Kingdom. The inhabitants of the Kingdom began to rise and go about their daily routines. Up the winding path leading to the Palace, the changing of the guard had begun to commence and Daisuke stood high on the ramparts looking down overseeing the grand event. Beside him, a shadow portal opened and Ken stepped out and joined him.

“Good Morning.”

“What part of this is good? It is first light and I am here doing this.”

“It is your job and you’ve been doing it for the last 15 years.”

“I know.” He said raising his claw and waving it towards Ken.

Ken intertwined his fingers between Dais claws and smiled.

“Love you.”

“I love you too.”

Releasing the claw he looked down at the Guards.

“Looks like they’re done.”

“They know better than to take their time.”

“Breakfast?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Ken's eyes flashed black for a moment and a portal opened beneath them. Falling through the emerged in the dining hall of the palace. Ken landed on his feet while Daisuke landed ass first on the floor.

“Really?”

“Not my fault you didn't land on your feet.” He said as he took his seat while the other just giggled at him.

“Mean.” Just as he was about to get up from the floor a hand appeared before him. Looking up he smiled.

“Need a hand, Uncle Daisuke?”

“Thank you, Zaki.” Dai said taking the small blonde's hand and getting to his feet. 

Brushing himself off he walked over and took his seat next to Ken.

“Zaki come sit back down please.”

“Yes, Father.”

The Young blonde walked to the head of the Table and took a seat next to Taichi. Daisuke was amazed at how quickly he was growing. He had bright blue eyes like Yamato and the blonde hair but that is where it stopped everything else about screamed Taichi. The way his hair was always a mess. The tanned skin and the slim figure but above all had Taichi's personality. Carefree and always put others first.

“Right before we were rudely interrupted by Daisuke. I was saying that Zaki will go with Mimi and Jou to learn about medicines and potions that you two make.”

“Leave it to me!” Mimi said winking at Zaki which caused him to laugh.

“Mimi please do not encourage my Son. Taichi does that enough on his own.

“Hey!” Both Taichi and Zaki protested.

Yamato decided it was best to ignore them and carry on with what he was saying.

“Dai, you and Ken will be working on the military parade for the anniversary of my Fathers death. Hikari and Taichi I will leave you to organise the Party and Koushiro I’ll leave the evening display in your hands. Sora, you and Miyako are in charge of hanging the flags, banners and so on. Please follow the sibling's instructions you know one of them is a brat.” Tai glared at Yamato who still ignored him. “Takeru, you and Ryo are in charge of inspecting the town reading for the event. I will obviously be greeting the guests.”

“What about Uncle Iori?”

“Uncle Iori will be making sure we are all safe my boy. One of the most important jobs of all.”

“Thank you, Uncle Iori.”

“It is my pleasure.”

Turning their heads to face Iori they looked in shock. Even after all the years they’d all been together he still spoke very little so always shocked them when he did. They continued with their breakfast and then the group went their separate ways. Yamato was the last to leave and decided he would take a walk around the Palace. He needed some time to reflect on things.

“Taichi it isn’t that simple. It isn’t like you can carry our child.”

“But I want our own child I don’t want to pick a random heir.”

There was a knock at the door.

“Yes.” Yamato responded to the knock.

“Can I come in?”

“Come in Mimi.” She entered the room a large smile was plastered across her face.

“What you smiling for?”

“Well King Yamato we have all heard this conversation many times and so I took it upon myself to come up with a solution. Between Jou, Koushiro and myself we may have an answer but can not promise it’ll work.”

“You mean we can have a baby Mimi?” Taichi said excitedly.

“Possibly. It would involve some donations from you both and a donation from a woman.”

“Right… Do I want to even know the details of this idea?”

“I would say no but if we are successful you will have the next future King or Queen as part of the bloodline.”

“Yama.”

“Okay, okay.”

Turning his head he stopped and looked up at the portrait on the hallway wall. It was 12 years ago that it was done. Taichi, him and their baby. Zaki had been born with no complications and was healthy. He still hadn’t shown any sort of ability and part of him was saddened by this the other half grateful. He would live a normal life unburdened by the responsibilities of the Mages of the past.

“The Mages had a job for all those like ourselves. We are here to protect the pathway between realms. There are many that cover this world as there was that covered both the Dragon and Shadow Realms. Us from the realm of darkness and shadows understood that balance needed to be maintained and when Ioris former clan began killing those who showed any form of being different we knew something needed to be done. When word reached us of the demise of the Mages we took action and entered your world to stop them. The Dragon race we’re insulted by us coming here and interfering and decided to join the fight out of pride more than doing what was right. All the Mages we’re lost and only ourselves and the Dragons new of their plan. Stubborn as they are they ignored our plea to assist us in protecting the pathways and returned home. For whatever reason, all the pathways have a central point they pass through and that point is here. You were given your abilities to protect this central point.”

Lifting a hand he rubbed his head. He knew when Ken had informed them of what was to come they held a duty to ensure the gateways to the portals were guarded and that children were needed. They needed to continue the bloodlines as much as possible. Zaki not having any power concerned him slightly. How would he lead others different from him to protect these entrances and the Dragons? It wasn’t Daisuke’s nor Ken’s responsibility to stop the Dragons.

“If they discovered I was alive they would return to claim their Prince. As much as I was abandoned they would reclaim me and I would be forced to replace the King upon his death that is if he isn’t dead already. That's a good outcome. Worst case they discover I am alive and start a war because I am married to the King of Darkness and Shadows. As his people are gone you would all be held responsible for our union and they would kill every living thing. Not even you stand a chance against them I am sorry to say. Ken and I could hold them off as we sent you to another realm but they would come after us.”

“Iori find out all you can.”

Lowering his head he began walking the long hallways once more. Iori had tormented Daisuke in his Dragon form and found every weakness possible some that even Dai didn’t know about. He felt bad for subjecting him to such torment but he needed to protect his Kingdom and the world. From that Koushiro had created a device that would take advantage of these points and if need be capture the Dragons. Ken would be able to open a portal to the Dragon realm and send them back but so far there was no way to close the central point. Though it wasn’t perfect they were as prepared as they could be which gave him some solace. Entering the Throne room he walked past the servants who were getting this ready as per the orders of Hikari and Taichi. He wondered how they were getting on.

“Taichi can you come here and have a look at these flowers.”

“Coming.” Taichi put down his checksheet and headed over to his sister who was throwing flowers everywhere. “Really Hikari. You don’t need to make such a mess.”

“I just want it to be right. It’s been 15 years and well it has to be hard.”

“Don’t panic.” He said placing a hand on her shoulder. “Together Yamato and I have ruled for 15 years. Been together 16 I think you and I can handle what flowers will work.”

“Okay. Doesn’t feel like 16 years does it.”

“Not at all. Feel like we only found each other yesterday.”

Taichi stood in the large Throne room looking around at the splendour. Yamato had gone to meet with his Father so he decided he would go for a walk around the Palace. It hadn’t taken long for him to get lost and end up here. Looking back at the large doors he had come through he brought his hands to his chest and held them tight.

“Taichi?”

Looking around he tried to pinpoint where the voice came from but couldn’t see anyone.

“Up here.”

Looking up he saw Hikari standing on the walkway above the Throne room.

“Oh, hey Hikari.”

“You okay?”

“I’m…” He didn’t want to admit he was lost and not to her. He knew she was his sister but he had been avoiding the need to speak to her so far and this moment meant he may have to face what happened. “I’m okay. Thank you though.”

“You can’t lie to me. You’re lost aren’t you?”

Looking down at the floor he held his hands tighter.

“Tai I won’t force you to talk to me but I can take you back to the bedchambers if you like.”

“Please.”

Spreading her wings she stepped onto the walkway rail and then floated down into the Throne room. Landing next him she folded her wings away.

“Come on I’ll take you back.”

Walking ahead of Taichi she started leading him back to the bedchambers where he could wait for Yamato. After a while, he broke the silence.

“Hikari?”

“Hmmm.”

“Your wings. They are really beautiful.”

“Thank you Taichi. That is sweet of you.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can.”

“When did you discover your ability?”

“The day you went missing. After Mum and Dad died I found their bodies but never found yours. I was so upset my Wings emerged as did my ability to control light.”

“So… it was my fault.”

She stopped and he stopped a few feet behind her.

“No… It was his fault. Vamde destroyed our home and took you. You are not to blame for anything that happened that day.”

“But he did it to have me.”

She turned to look at him. Her eyes shone bright gold.

“If I had my powers then as I do now he’d have never taken you. He wanted you for his own selfish pleasure. He lied to you and used you to fulfil his needs. You did nothing wrong. Don’t think you ever did anything wrong.”

“Hikari… You know you’re a little scary.”

Her eyes dulled and returned to their normal colour.

“Sorry but I get so angry knowing what he did to you. That he kept you away from me all these years. I never gave up in believing you were alive. That night when I saw you with Yamato I knew it was you. After all those years I still recognised you and I wasn’t going to lose you a second time.”

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“If you hadn’t spotted me there was no guarantee that Yamato would have come from me. We would have danced and left. It was you that made him go find me. Made him come to Vamdes Castle and see me that night of the dance. He promised to save me because you knew who I was.”

“He went to you that night?”

“Shit.”

“I won’t say a word and certainly not Sora. If you think I’m scary, she’s more terrifying.”

“Thank you.”

“Look this may be a bit much for you right now but want to go into the town and go for a walk there.”

“That sounds good.”

“I must admit I am glad you got lost that day. If you hadn’t you could still be avoiding me today.”

“I’m not sure even though I can go that long with not having to have a conversation with you.”

“I wouldn’t have been so kind if you had.”

“And I would have run.”

“And this is why you’re just like Dai.”

“Shut up! Saying that I wonder how our little Dragon boy is doing.” Hikari giggled and went back to going through flowers.

“Daisuke!”

“What?”

“Don’t “What” me. This is important. You need to pay attention.”

“I am.” He said snaking his claws around Ken’s waist and kissing him.

“Dai. Get off.”

“No.”

“Dai…” His eyes started to glow black. “I said off!”

“Okay okay. No need to get all Shadowy on me.” Dai let go and leaned over the edge of the ramparts. “Looks like even they’re bored of repeating this exercise as much as I am.”

“I know you are but you know this is an important day for Yamato.”

“I know.”

“What is it?”

“Due to you being basically made of Shadows and me being a Dragon and having your crest of Miracles we are going to like a long time. Like longer than any of our friends. I don’t want to be doing this for Yamato or any of the others.”

“Dai.”

“And Zaki. He’ll live longer than them and he’ll need us.”

“You don’t want him to be lonely do you?”

“Huh.”

“All of this. You know will mean Zaki will be alone and you don’t want him to be. Due to our age you think he needs someone his own age don't you?”

“No. Shut up!”

Putting a hand on his shoulder he pulled the grumpy Dragon upright and turned him around.

“If you wanted a baby you only had to say. Won’t be hard having one I look after you.”

“Hey!”

“You’re an idiot. Think about it.”

Looking confused for a moment he studied Ken’s face.

“You mean it?”

“Yes, I do. Let's go see Mimi and see what she can do.”

“Okay.” Falling into his husband's embrace Dai smiled as he looked over the town. “Hey, Takeru.” Waving his hands in the air Ken growled. “Oh sorry.”

“Keru is that Daisuke waving at you?”

Lifting his head he looked up and saw the Dragon lower his arms and step back from Ken.

“Yep and looks like Ken is reprimanding him again.”

“I feel that is all he does.”

“They sleep in the room opposite us we are well aware he… actually yeah even then that's all he does.”

Both of them started to laugh as they carried on walking around the town.

“Can’t believe it’s been 15 years already. Doesn’t feel like it.”

“No, and you and Yamato have worked so hard since that day.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you by my side.”

“Come on you know that isn’t true. You would have been amazing even without me.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Leaning down placed his lips against Takeru forehead before walking off to their next stop.

“That was not fair.” 

“I’ll make it up to you later now come on we have to inspect the entire town before tonight.”

“Okay, I’m coming.”

Takeru sped up and slotted his hand into Ryos before leaning against him.

“Ryo?”

“Yes, Angel.”

“After everything that has happened do you think we are safe?”

“Do you want the truth or a lie?”

“I want the lie but the truth is better I guess.”

“We are safe for but don’t let that fool you into thinking we will always be safe. At any time a neighbouring Kingdom could attack or the Dragons could come.”

Letting his head drop he looked down at his feet as they walked. Ryo stopped and knelt down to Takeru height and lifted his head. As their eyes met he could see tears in the blonde's eyes.

“Takeru I will always protect you no matter what and I will always come for you. You will never be alone as long as I am with you. I love you.”

He flung his arms around his husband's neck and nuzzled into him.

“I love you too.”

“You are so sappy sometimes. I can see why you can Daisuke get on so well.”

“Hey, Takeru.”

“Oh, Dai hey.” Turning he looked away from Daisuke and looked down over the ramparts casting his gaze over the setting sun.

“Keru… I.”

“What do you want Daisuke?” He snapped cutting the redhead short.

“What the hell man. I am trying to have a conversation with you and you act like a child.”

“Conversation, that’d be a fine thing to see. And if I am acting like a child it’s cause I learnt that from you.”

Clenching his fists he fought back the anger brewing inside him.

“You ungrateful brat!”

Takeru turned on his heel and glared at the hotheaded redhead.

“I am ungrateful. I left you! I gave you the chance to be with Ken! I gave up everything I loved so you could be with him!”

Placing his hand over his mouth his eyes widened. How could he say that? It was true but if he hadn’t done that he’d have never got with Ryo that was really unfair of him. As he got lost in his thoughts he felt arms wrapping themselves around him. Pulling himself back he realised Daisuke had pulled him into a tight embrace.

“You idiot. Why is it every time we try to talk we fight?”

“Because you’re an idiot.”

Both of them started to laugh.

“I am sorry about all of this. It was my fault that I gave you the impression that we would work out. I should have never led you astray.”

“It wasn’t all your fault. I wanted to be your boyfriend and didn’t really give you a choice. Yamato warned me.”

“Did he? He told me to give you a chance.”

“He knows how to manipulate us both.”

“Yeah, he does.”

“I still love you Dai.”

“I know and I still love you but maybe it was never meant to be for us.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I am sorry for being so cold.”

“No need to apologise.”

Leaning back he placed a kiss upon Takerus lips for just a moment.

“Took them long enough.” Ken said looking out from the Palace balcony.

“I did wonder how long it would take them.” Ryo said.

“Least I have something new to torment him with.”

“You are very cruel.”

“You say cruel. With us, this is just how things are. Dai isn’t suited to being the one in control. His relationship with Takeru was proof of that. I give him the chance to lose control so he can do what is expected of him.”

“There is a lot about you two that I want to know what at the same time not sure I do.” Turning his head he looked at Ryo and laughed. “What’s so funny?”

“Where do you think Takeru got his dominant side from? All those years under Dais control he would have picked up a thing or two.”

“I think it’s best I don’t know what you do if Takeru got that from Daisuke.”

Ken laughed again as he turned.

“Shall we go get them?”

Ryo nodded and the two made their way down to join their partners.

“I guess we are a little the same.”

“If you say so, Angel.”

“Is that smoke over there?”

Ryo looked up at the Palace following the line Takerus finger was making.

“Looks like it is coming from Mimi's botanical garden.”

“Best not get involved then. Last time Dai went in and grew an extra tail.”

“I feel the only person who liked that idea was Ken.”

“Are you surprised?”

“Not really. Come on let's get a move on.”

“Zaki!” Jou shouted. “You can’t play with the vials like that.”

“Give him a break Jou. He just wanted to see what happens when you mix different herbs together.”

“I wouldn’t mind that if it was only your herbs he was playing with.”

“Aunty Mimi what does this do?” Zaki shouted from within the smoke-filled room.

“Tell Aunty Mimi what you have.”

Zaki ran up to her from within the smoke cloud and held up a small vial. Taking it in her hand she tried to read it.

“Can you open the doors and windows please?”

“What do you think I am trying to do.”

There was a few clashes and few grumbles from Jou but finally, she heard the gears of the door start to move and the roof began to open along with it. The smoke cloud began raising into the air and clearing the room.

“That’s better. Right, let's have another look.” Studying the vial she smiled. “This is a very special vial. I made it for Uncle Dai and Uncle Ken. It is so one day they can have a baby.”

“Is that like how my Fathers had me?”

“In a way. You were born differently to how their son will be born as this was all new to me 12 years ago.”

“Tell me about it!”

“Are you sure you should?”

“Jou go oil the gears or something if all you’re going to do is moan.”

“Okay I’ll be quiet.” He sat down on a nearby stool and adjusted his glasses.

“Come here you.” She patted a stool next to where she stood and Zaki jumped up onto it.

“Right Jou pass me the sample from them two please.”

Frowning he opened the box before him and lifted out two vials. Passing them over Mimi placed them into the rack before her.

“Right pick a vial.”

“Excuse me?”

“Pick a vial. I can only use one.”

“Why do I have to do it?”

“Because the other vial is a backup.”

Pointing his finger to the left of Mimi he sighed. Grabbing it she popped the cork and began to mix it with herbs and plants.

“I need the other vial.”

Jou leant over her picked up the second sample vial and passed it to her. She continued to add different herbs until she waved her hand and one of her roots brought over a large glass tube. Placing the second vial in the rack her eyes widened.

“When I said pass me the other vial you didn’t pass me the second sample from them did you?”

“I did why?”

“I meant the sample from the other box.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Quick get it for me.”

Fumbling with the second box he grabbed the third vial and went to pass it. Tripping over his own feet he threw it into the air. Flicking her hand towards it a root shot up from the ground and caught it passing it to Mimi as Jou landed face first on the floor.

“Sorry.”

“Jou this is most likely not going to work now but I got to try. It took forever to cultivate these plants.”

Ruching to add more herbs and plants to the third sample she quickly poured it in with the others then into the large tube. Closing the lid she bolted it shut and twisted a few valves.

“This best not be on of his duds.” She muttered to herself.

Jou got back to his feet and joined her as they watched the tube fill with a blue-tinted liquid. Once it was filled the valves sealed and then everything went silent.

“How long until we know if it has worked.”

“If it works we should have a baby in the next 12 hours roughly.”

“So I was grown?”

“Yes, you were though we had no idea if it would work as I was only meant to use a sample from one of your Fathers. Due to the mix up both of them were used in creating you which is why you have the kings hair and eye colour but you have the King Consorts personality and skin tone.”

“And untamable hair”

“Jou is correct and you got the best parts of both your parents due to our mix up.”

“So how come I don’t have any abilities as they do.”

“Even though they both have abilities there was no guarantee you would get them. Other than Ken and Dai none of our families had abilities so it doesn’t always pass to the next generation. On the other hand you may have some but it normally takes an event to unleash them. For many of us, those events were tragic which means for you it may never happy due to us all looking after you.”

“I believe I understand what you are saying.”

“That is good to hear. As I think we have had enough stories for today I am sure Jou will take you back to the King while I tidy up a little.” She leant down to his ear. “Jou made a bit of a mess.”

Zaki giggled and hopped off the stool and ran over to Jou.

“Come on Uncle Jou.”

Getting to his feet he shifted his glasses again and took Zaki's hand.

“Okay. Let's leave Mimi to her work.”

Both made their way out of the botanical garden and headed back towards the Palace. Soon the sun began to set and Yamato stood on the balcony looking down into the courtyard. Below his friends gathered in merriment.

“You okay?”

“What do you think?”

“Stupid question I suppose.”

“Sorry I shouldn’t have snapped.”

“It is okay.”

A tanned arm crept across his shoulders squeezing him tight.

“Thank you.”

“Not a problem. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I love you too Father.”

Turning his head over his shoulder his nose gently brushed against Taichi's cheek as he spied their son.

“Come here my boy and give you Fathers a hug.”

Zaki ran towards them and ducked between them both as he did so he caught his foot and Taichi’s heel and slipped over the balcony. Both reached out towards him but he was gone.

“I am okay Fathers.”

Both turned to see him standing behind him. Taichi quickly grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

“You scared me, Zaki.”

“I’m sorry.”

“How did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“You fell and then you appeared behind us.”

“I just can.”

“You have done that before?” Taichi asked.

“I have. I can go anywhere just by thinking about it.”

“He can teleport between locations. He was abilities.”

“I do? But I thought I would have your powers, Father.”

You never know you still might but for now, all I care about is that you are safe.”

Yamato knelt down and wrapped his arms around both of them. He was relieved their son was alive. Getting to his feet he took the had of each of them and smiled.

“Come on let's go join the others. Let’s enjoy this night.”

The younger blonde smiled as he looked between his parents. Taichi leant over and kissed his husband's cheek. They knew life wasn’t perfect and that nothing would ever be simple but they also knew they had each other, their son and their friends. That was all they would ever need and they were grateful for that. Making their way off the balcony the three smiled in happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. Finished at last. I took a bit longer than usual to do this last chapter as wanted to try and get it just right. It isn't perfect but then nothing ever is. 
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed going on this journey with and I have really enjoyed writing it.
> 
> This all started as a simple filler to help me with some writers' block I had but quickly turned into something much greater than I ever expected.
> 
> This may be the end but I am far from done. Watch this space is all I can say.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this final chapter and that you enjoyed the entire story. Please leave any comments as always happy to read them.


End file.
